Calor En La Noche
by USAKOSERENITYETERNAL
Summary: La enfermera Serena Tsukino no podía dormir... Y ello no tenía nada que ver con la ola de calor. Tenía un novio muy frío, una vida sexual inexistente... Y estaba frustrada, realmente frustrada. De modo que decidió eliminar la ansiedad llamando a su novio para tener sexo telefónico. ¡Lo que sucedió fue que no se dio cuenta de que había marcado un número equivocado!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA STEPHANIE BOND, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES CALOR EN LA NOCHE, LOS PERSONAJES DESAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SON CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TEKEUSHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON, YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS TODAS..**

**ARGUMENTO:**

La enfermera Serena Adams no podía dormir... Y ello no tenía nada que ver con la ola de calor. Tenía un novio muy frío, una vida sexual inexistente... Y estaba frustrada, realmente frustrada. De modo que decidió eliminar la ansiedad llamando a su novio para tener sexo telefónico. ¡Lo que sucedió fue que no se dio cuenta de que había marcado un número equivocado!

El oficial de policía Darien Shields tampoco podía dormir... Su libido estaba sobrecargada gracias a la mujer sexy que lo llamaba a medianoche. Quedó cautivado por su voz... Y cuando al día siguiente se encontró con ella y la reconoció, comprendió que tenía que tenerla en su cama... y no al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Pero primero debía convencer a Serena de que el número equivocado se había convertido en la conexión correcta...


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****STEPHANIE BOND****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES ****CALOR EN LA NOCHE****, LOS PERSONAJES DESAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SON CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TEKEUSHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ****EL FIC ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****, YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS TODAS..**

Serena Tsukino se mordisqueaba la uña del dedo pulgar mientras leía en voz alta las instrucciones de su nuevo teléfono-contestador de lujo con la esperanza de que las palabras tuvieran más sentido esa tercera vez.

-Cuando elija el botón de marcación directa, se activará la opción de manos libres si con anterioridad se ha seleccionado el modo de respuesta automática. Véase página 38-B, diagrama H.

Serena frunció los labios, luego musitó un juramento.

Después de apretar la tecla para borrar la programación, desenchufó los tres cables y empezó otra vez desde el principio del maldito manual. Noventa minutos y seis uñas más tarde, consiguió que el aparato diera tono y soltó un grito de triunfo. Tiró el manual de instrucciones; que cayó sobre el vídeo, el cual, después de tres años, aún mostraba las 12:00. Menos mal que el vídeo y el televisor habían sobrevivido a la tormenta eléctrica que había estropeado su teléfono. Convencida de que en cualquier instante perdería de forma misteriosa la capacidad de marcar, se dejó caer en el sofá y llamó a su amiga Mina.

-Casa de Sumisión -respondió Mina.

-Eres terrible - rió Serena-. ¿Y si hubiera sido el doctor Soichi quien te llamaba para presentarte en el trabajo?

-No pienso ir aunque llame. Por nada del mundo me perdería esta despedida de soltera.

-En cuanto a la fiesta... -carraspeó.

-¡Oh, no, no lo harás, Serena Arletta Tsukino! No vas a dejarme plantada.

-¿Cómo has averiguado cuál era mi segundo nombre?

-La cuestión es a cuántas personas de urgencias del hospital se lo revelaré si esta noche no me acompañas a Bad Boys. Además, Lita se quedará destrozada si no apareces. Oh, vamos, Serena, diviértete un poco. ¿Tienes miedo de que a Seiya no le gustes si se entera de que has estado mirando con ojos desorbitados a hombres desnudos, sudorosos y musculosos?

Se movió en el sofá en un vano intento por encontrar una postura más cómoda.

-No. Seiya trabaja hasta tarde y dijo que no le importaba si iba.

-Santo cielo, mujer, ¿quieres decir que se lo preguntaste de verdad?

En realidad, en el fondo había esperado que Seiya se mostrara un poco celoso, en particular porque no lo había visto aún desnudo después de diez meses de salir juntos. A cambio se había mostrado sorprendido, pero explicó que no era celoso. Confiaba en ella, por el amor de Dios... qué condescendiente.

-Preguntárselo era lo más considerado que podía hacer.

-Era lo más patético. Él no es dueño de tus orgasmos.

-Cuéntamelo a mí..

-Además, ¿qué otra cosa piensas hacer esta noche? -continuó Mina.

Dormir sonaba bien, pero Serena ya sabía reconocer los primeros síntomas de insomnio y supo que tendría los ojos abiertos casi toda la noche. Buscó una excusa que pareciera algo atractiva.

-Programar números en mi nuevo teléfono.

-Lo que te requerirá unos diez minutos -bufó su amiga.

-No a alguien como yo con los aparatos electrónicos.

-Bah. Te espero en mi casa en una hora. Muestra algo de coraje y trae muchos billetes de un dólar.

Serena se despidió y luego contempló el teléfono con el ceño fruncido, buscando un botón para cortar. Esos nuevos modelos portátiles hacían que resultara obsoleto aporrear el auricular, aunque ella no era propensa a eso, ya que con treinta años todavía esperaba tener muchas experiencias que fortalecieran su carácter.

Al final, apretó el botón de marcar y se quedó sorprendida al escuchar el tono. Avivada su confianza, apretó el botón de programación y pasados unos minutos de apretar distintas teclas de flechas, logró introducir los números de la gente o los lugares que marcaba más a menudo: Seiya, Mina, su madre, su hermana, el despacho de personal del hospital, diversos amigos, el servicio de pizza, de comida tailandesa, china y mexicana a domicilio.

Se secó la transpiración de la frente con el borde de la camiseta. ¿Era su imaginación o su apartamento era el sitio más caluroso al norte del ecuador? Desde donde se encontraba podía contemplar el maldito termostato programable de la pared. El encargado del edificio lo había programado tres veces y la casa aún parecía una sauna. Bueno, al día siguiente se encargaría de buscar el manual de instrucciones... quizá tuviera una racha de suerte tecnológica, pero no quería abusar de ella esa noche. Además, sudar era bueno para los poros. Apoyó la cabeza en un cojín y pensó en lo mucho que había llegado a detestar ese sofá beige. Dos años. antes había aceptado el puesto de enfermera en urgencias. Cuando se traslado a Birmingham, Alabama, dejando atrás a r su madre y hermana, había comprado unos muebles ultramodernos para el salón como símbolo de su recién estrenada independencia. Sin embargo, no tardó en darse cuenta de que las líneas duras y los colores apagados eran poco acogedores cuando te sentabas a ver una película romántica. Por otro lado, a Seiya los muebles le resultaban un cambio positivo de los estilos floridos más preferidos por las mujeres.

Hizo una mueca, ya que las preferencias de Seiya también se aplicaban al sexo: era un minimalista. Al instante, lamentó la reflexión, porque Seiya Trainer era un contable trabajador y, ambicioso y un consumado caballero del sur. Bueno, consumado quizá era una pobre elección de vocablo. Al estirarse para relajar los hombros, bostezó. Su insomnio, mezclado con el estilo caballeroso de Seiya, estaba poniendo a prueba su resistencia física, razón por la que preferiría saltarse la fiesta en el club de boys. Se pasó una mano por la cara en un intento por desterrar las imágenes provocadoras que remolinearon en su mente. Nunca había ido a un club donde se desnudaban hombres, pero tenía una , sensación mala, muy mala, de que un lugar así... solo serviría para avivar la llama de su vientre que con desesperación intentaba apagar. Se puso de pie y recorrió el perímetro del salón, abriendo ventanas para dejar entrar un aire menos viciado que el que había en su diminuto apartamento. Los ruidos de la calle penetraron para tentarla a salir. Suspiró y pegó la nariz contra la mosquitera de la ventana. Hasta la gente próxima a ella se quedaría asombrada si supiera que la Buena Enfermera sufría de esa aflicción íntima: un impulso sexual jadeante, ardiente, palpitante. vigoroso y desmesurado.

Se detuvo antes de llamarse ninfómana, ya que no era promiscua. De hecho, tenía fama de ser un poco puritana, lo cual años atrás había descubierto que era un dispositivo de seguridad eficaz contra una tendencia peligrosa.

Sí, había habido un par de encuentros corrientes con otros estudiantes de la universidad y desde entonces una o dos relaciones breves. Pero los hombres no la habían excitado, no habían llegado hasta su jardín secreto.

Fue a la cocina y abrió el frigorífico, suspirando con alivio cuando notó el aire fresco que salió de su interior. Alzó el bajo de la camiseta para enfriarse el vientre, luego sacó un plátano.

Contempló el plátano y suspiró... todo parecía fálico esos días. Mordió el extremo y agitó la camiseta. Al concentrarse en el trabajo había logrado mantener a raya sus poderosos impulsos... hasta un año atrás. Entonces, activado por el cambio hormonal que la mayoría de las mujeres experimentaba al llegar a los treinta, por años de represión o por ese maldito calor sureño, su cuerpo había lanzado una sosegada rebelión.

Serena siempre había dado por hecho que un día se casaría, y había dirigido sus esfuerzos por encontrar al Señor Perfecto, pensando que explorar su sexualidad al menos sería más seguro dentro de los límites de una relación monógama. Seiya Trainer había parecido el candidato perfecto: atractivo y con éxito, educado y reflexivo, inteligente y amistoso. Le gustó de inmediato. Pero después de dedicar los últimos meses a su relación, había alcanzado una conclusión: no tenía interés en acostarse con ella.

Estaba madura para que la recogieran, pero él parecía satisfecho de dar vueltas alrededor del árbol.

La verdad era que anhelaba algo más que sexo; buscaba la proximidad, la intimidad generada cuando dos personas que se amaban compartían el sexo. Si el espectro del amor verdadero aún existía, Serena lo quería. No la relación triste y de dependencia que sus padres habían disfrazado como matrimonio. Buscaba a un hombre que bajara la guardia, que por ella hiciera el tonto, que la adorara.

Suspiró y volvió a abanicarse. Mientras tanto, esa rebelión interior comenzaba a alcanzar proporciones enormes. Durante sus años de estudio había leído casos documentados de combustión espontánea. Al ritmo que funcionaba su horno interior, y sin un final para la oleada de calor estival, temía estar acercándose a ese punto.

Terminó el plátano y, reacia, cerró la puerta del frigorífico, luego estudió el rojo intenso con el que se había pintado las uñas de los pies con la débil esperanza de que Seiya tuviera algún fetiche. Pero la noche anterior ni había parpadeado cuando se puso las nuevas sandalias de tiras y tacones altos. Solo le había advertido del peligro de caerse y romperse el cuello, luego le sugirió que comprobara su seguro para invalidez y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Jamás se había considerado el tipo de mujer que pusiera fin a una relación porque su pareja no se aprovechaba de ella, pero tenía necesidades que gritaban ser satisfechas. De algún modo debía encontrar una forma de hacerle saber que estaba preparada para dar el siguiente paso, y pronto.

Hizo una mueca al mirar el sofá mientras se dirigía al dormitorio. Pronto también compraría un sofá nuevo, cómodo, pero de momento los préstamos para la universidad y las propinas para hombres que bailaban desnudos tenían más importancia. Se levantó el pelo largo del cuello húmedo y lo recogió en un moño suelto. Le daba miedo la noche y esperaba no estar apunto de encender un fuego que quizá Seiya no fuera capaz de apagar.

-¡Vamos, Serena, deja de mirar embobada y ponte a gritar! -Mina rio y la obligó a ponerse de pie, luego juntó las manos en tomo a la boca y ululó ante el hombre que daba vueltas en el escenario. El culturista desnudo llevaba un tocado y hacía girar un palo corto con llamas en ambos extremos, al parecer ajeno al peligro que corría su virilidad. Se movía por el escenario en saltos cortos al ritmo de un calipso que salía con estridencia por los altavoces. Serena no le quitaba la vista de encima y Mina vitoreaba como una mujer que nunca antes hubiera visto una porra.

De hecho, toda la sala ondulaba con cientos de mujeres de pie, las manos alzadas para ofrecer propinas mientras animaban a los hombres que bailaban en la pasarela con forma de u. Desde luego, los bailarines no necesitaron mucho ánimo para quitarse la exigua ropa y menearse para poner frenéticas alas presentes. La música palpitante y los gritos agudos habían alcanzado un nivel abrumador.

De pronto, se mareó y se aferró a la silla que tenía delante. La vergüenza la invadió en oleadas. Le hormigueaba cada centímetro cuadrado de la piel. Sentía los pechos pesados y, debido al calor que reinaba en la sala, no podía justificar los pezones endurecidos por el frío. El estómago le cosquilleaba de deseo.

Contuvo el aliento y permitió que la atmósfera la consumiera. El aroma de los aceites corporales de los artistas, el sabor a transpiración en su labio superior, la proximidad de cuerpos a su alrededor, la música palpitante, todo remolineaba en torno a ella como una bruma de iones sexualmente cargados. No se debía tanto a los cuerpos desnudos de 16 bailarines como a la abierta exhibición que le resultaba tan excitante, al hecho de que los hombres estuvieran orgullosos de sus físicos y de que las mujeres no temieran expresar su aprecio.

Se humedeció los labios salados. Bastaba para empujar a una mujer decente a hacer cosas que por lo general no haría.

Echó la mano atrás en busca del ron que había pedido. Cerró la mano sobre la copa fría y se la llevó a su mejilla febril. Miró a Mina para ver si su amiga había notado su cambio, pero la otra reía y agitaba billetes de un dólar.

Pensando que el alcohol podía embotar sus sentidos demasiado aguzados, bebió un trago prolongado. El hombre que movía el palo con fuego fue sustituido por un obrero de la construcción que llevaba a la cintura un cinturón para herramientas. A los pocos minutos se había desnudado y recibía pujas de las mujeres que ocupaban el perímetro del escenario. Serena sintió un hormigueo en los muslos y la frustración le atenazó el pecho. Intentó proyectar el rostro de Seiya en el cuerpo del bailarín; pero no logró reconciliar las dos imágenes separadas de estabilidad y sensualidad.

-Vaya martillo, ¿eh? -comentó Mina, sacando a Serena de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Hmm? -contempló los considerables atributos del hombre-. Oh, sí, supongo - vació la copa de otro trago.

-Eh, ¿te encuentras bien? Antes solo bromeaba con respecto a Seiya. ¿Os habéis peleado o algo por el estilo?

Entrecerró los ojos y con la cabeza indicó el aseo.

Serena recogió el bolso y la siguió con andar un poco inestable, sabiendo que la esperaba una sesión de inquisición pero agradecida de poder descansar de la avalancha erótica.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara a su espalda, su amiga había encendido un cigarrillo mentolado. Serena frunció el ceño y luego extrajo un lápiz de labios del bolso.

-No sabía que fumaras.

Mina exhaló el humo y apoyó su cuerpo delgado contra una máquina expendedora de preservativos.

-Solo en ocasiones especiales. Bueno, ¿te estás divirtiendo?

Se pasó un dedo por el cuello de la blusa sin mangas que llevaba sobre unos vaqueros negros amplios.

-Claro.

-Mentirosa. Llevas toda la noche en otro mundo.

El alcohol se saltó su estómago vacío y subió directamente a su cerebro, haciendo que se sintiera ingrávida y algo filosófica.

Se volvió y observó su acalorada imagen en el espejo hablando mientras se pasaba el lápiz de labios por la boca.

-Estoy inquieta, nerviosa, distraída.

-¿Lujuriosa?

Típico de Mina ir al grano. Suspiró.

-Mina, ¿crees que sabría si Seiya fuera gay?

Su amiga se atraganto y luego soltó una nube de humo.

-Probablemente. ¿Por qué lo piensas?

Se limpió el carmín con una servilleta de papel.

-No lo pienso. Lo que pasa es que no logro descifrar sus... apetencias e inapetencias.

Mina descartó la preocupación de Serena con un gesto.

-Todos tienen sus problemas, cariño. A mi antiguo novio le gustaba escuchar a Aerosmith cuando hacíamos el amor. Imagínatelo -se llevó lo dedos a las sienes y cerró los ojos-. A ver si lo adivino. A Seiya le gusta hacerlo con las luces apagadas y los calcetines puestos.

-No lo sé -Sonrió con ironía.

-¿Quieres decir que jamás lo habéis hecho?

-Así es.

-Vaya -Mina frunció los labios-. ¿Hasta dónde habéis llegado? ¿Segunda base? ¿Tercera?

-Nunca he estado muy segura de qué constituye la segunda y la tercera bases.

-No te vayas por las ramas.

-De acuerdo, nos hemos besado.

-¿Nada de caricias descontroladas?

-No.

-¿Y mordiscos?

-Nada.

-¿Sexo oral? -su amiga meneó la cabeza-. Maldición, no me extraña que lo consideres gay. Pero yo tengo muchos amigos homosexuales, y apostaría dinero a que Seiya no es gay. Serena ladeó la cabeza y se inspeccionó en el espejo.

-Lo que significa que no me encuentra sexualmente atractiva -el rostro de Mina apareció por encima de su hombro.

-Mírate: un pelo estupendo, una cara magnífica y un cuerpo maravilloso. Te digo que Probablemente se sienta intimidado.

-Oh, sí, esa soy yo, Miss Intimidación - puso los ojos en blanco-. No soy precisamente una sirena, Mina.

-Exacto. La mayor parte del tiempo pareces Miss Intocable -quitó el broche que sujetaba el pelo oscuro de Serena y luego dio volumen a las capas largas. Después sacó un lápiz de labios rojo-. Prueba esto y tira ese de color marrón.

-Es brillante -frunció el ceño tras aplicárselo.

-Sí -la hizo girar y le desabotonó la blusa hasta mostrar el nacimiento del sujetador rosa-. ¿Tienes que llevarlo?

-iSí!

-Vale, vale -le sacó la camisa de los vaqueros y anudó los extremos inferiores lo suficiente para revelar el ombligo-. Ya está. Necesitas relajarte. Estoy convencida de que Seiya solo requiere una señal.

-¿De verdad?

Frunció el ceño al mirar su imagen. Le pasó un poco de carmín por las mejillas y luego lo difuminó con los dedos pulgares.

-Decididamente. Haz algo para excitarlo. Ya sabes, aparece en su casa sin llevar otra cosa que un cinturón, o algo por el estilo.

-¿Y si me rechaza? -se mordió el labio.

-Él se lo perderá y entonces sabrás dónde estás -se encogió de hombros-. Pero confía en mí, no te rechazará.

Cuando iba a formar más palabras de protesta, observó su imagen lasciva y se animó ante las posibilidades. Todos los días se enfrentaba a situaciones de vida o muerte en el hospital. ¿Por qué iba a preocuparle hacerle insinuaciones a un hombre con el que llevaba saliendo meses? Quizá porque era más seguro dejar que siguiera creyendo que era Miss Modestia que liberar la pasión que bullía bajo la superficie.

-Vamos -dijo Mina, apagando el cigarrillo-. Invitemos a Lita a bailar con el pirata. Vi cómo lo miraba. Además -guiñó un ojo-, tenemos que trazar algunos planes.

Serena siguió a su amiga y sintió el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza. Mientras la mayoría de la gente tenía una conciencia, su conciencia tenía una conciencia... algo que frenaba sus impulsos y hacía que se comportara bien.

Tragó saliva. Al menos hasta el momento.

Serena entró en el apartamento y encendió la luz. Un poco mareada por la última copa, se quitó los zapatos y observó el nuevo teléfono, pero la luz de mensajes no parpadeaba. Extrajo el auricular de la base y se dirigió al dormitorio, sin nada de sueño.

En las últimas horas había pensado en el consejo de Mina y se había dejado llevar por la cresta de la ola erótica que nació en el club. ó había llegado a la conclusión de que su amiga tenía razón... Seiya esperaba que ella diera el siguiente paso. Durante el trayecto de vuelta en taxi, Mina le había recomendado la opción más segura y erótica: sexo por teléfono.

A pesar de que era una de sus fantasías favoritas, tuvo que protestar, ya que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-¿Qué hay que saber? -había preguntado su amiga-. Hablas, gimes y cuelgas.

-Pero, ¿cómo le pregunto si quiere hacerlo?

-No preguntes, hazlo.

Avanzó despacio en la oscuridad y se descalzó. ¿Podría lograrlo? El hecho de que nunca antes hubiera participado en sexo telefónico potenciaba su expectación. Respiraba con agitación, los pechos le cosquilleaban y tenía los muslos casi húmedos.

Encendió una lámpara, luego redujo la iluminación para que bañara solo la cama de hierro forjado y el edredón de color mostaza. Después de quitarse los vaqueros y doblarlos sobre la silla del tocador, se sentó en el borde de la cama. Suspiró. No tardaría en averiguar si sus fantasías excitarían o asustarían a Seiya.

Miró el reloj. La una y media de la noche del miércoles. Seiya estaría profundamente dormido. Aunque si las cosas salían según lo planeado, despertaría a los pocos segundos. Antes de poder pensárselo mejor, se quitó las braguitas blancas de algodón y las dejó caer sobre la alfombra. Las manos le temblaban un poco al sostener el teléfono y apretar el botón para marcar el número programado de Seiya.

Cuando comenzó a sonar sintió una oleada de calor por el abdomen. A la tercera llamada la dominó el pánico y fue a colgar, pero antes de que pudiera localizar el maldito botón, oyó la voz somnolienta.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, Seiya, soy Serena -el corazón le palpitaba con tanta fuerza que apenas logró captar su propia voz.

-¿Hmm?

-No... no hables -se apoyó sobre las almohadas y bajó la voz a lo que creyó que era un tono sexy-. Simplemente escucha.

Después de pasar seis años en el departamento de policía, el oficial Darien Shields debería haber estado acostumbrado a llamadas intempestivas, pero aún le costaba centrarse en la voz que había del otro lado de la línea.

¿La mujer había dicho que se llamaba Serena? Intentó situar el nombre... ¿sería una nueva telefonista de la comisaría? Parpadeó para despejar las telarañas que tenía sobre los ojos. La una y media. Maldición, hacía una hora desde la última vez que había mirado el reloj. Su insomnio intermitente parecía haber empeorado a medida que subía la temperatura... y para colmo lo interrumpían.

-Seiya, sé que es tarde, pero he estado pensando en... nosotros... toda la noche y me preguntaba... es decir... -la mujer con la voz sensual respiró y Darien abrió la boca para decirle que se había confundido-. Estoy sin braguitas.

Cerró la boca y sintió que se le agitaba la masculinidad, demostrando que al menos una parte de su cuerpo procesaba información. Sonó una leve risa temblorosa.

-Siempre me he preguntado si eres un hombre que lleva boxers o calzoncillos.

¿Qué intenciones tenía esa mujer misteriosa? ¿Entablar una conversación erótica para tentar a ese Seiya a ir a su casa?

-Boxers -soltó Darien, luego tragó saliva y se apoyó en la almohada. ¿Es que había perdido la cabeza? ¿O, más apropiadamente dicho, había perdido la vergüenza?

-Hmm. ¿Duermes con ellos puestos?

Cuando duermo. Aunque no era capaz de recordar una interrupción más placentera... pocos de sus sueños eran tan buenos. Podría haber pensado que su compañero le gastaba otra broma, pero incluso Andrew no llegaría tan lejos, y la mujer parecía sincera. A pesar de que su trabajo requería que tomara decisiones de vida o muerte en segundos, se encontró sumido en la indecisión: no sabía si seguirle la corriente o colgar. Su cuerpo tomó la decisión enviando una marea de deseo a su entrepierna. ¿Qué daño había en sucumbir a un impulso salvaje? Antes que tuviera tiempo de pensárselo, musitó:

-Hmm -mantuvo el auricular a unos centímetros de distancia, ya que sabía que ella podría descubrir el error en cualquier segundo. Por otro lado, si desconocía la clase de ropa interior que llevaba Seiya. Hoy, quizá acababa de conocerlo. O tal vez fuera una prostituta. Darien había vivido en el Sur casi toda su vida adulta, pero no conocía a ninguna mujer que se llamara Serena.

-Pensé que ya era hora de hacerte saber lo que siento.

O quizá el amigo de ella no tenía ni idea de la joya con la que salía.

-De acuerdo -aventuró.

-Pero no si con ello te sientes incómodo.

La inseguridad de esa tal Serena le resultó enternecedora. ¿Sabía lo sexy que era su voz? y lo único incómodo en ese momento era su erección cada vez más tensa.

-Está bien. Hmm... continúa -cuando reinó el silencio, tuvo miedo de que lo hubiera descubierto.

-¿Puedes quitarte los boxers? -susurró ella.

Darien bajó las manos y se los quitó en tres segundos, algo no muy fácil en un colchón de agua con un teléfono al cuello.

-Fuera. ¿Tú. -se humedeció los labios- tú estás desvestida?

-Todavía no. Llevo puesta una blusa blanca con botones y un sujetador rosa.

-Puedes... -Darien cerró los ojos- quitártelos -instó.

Por los sonidos que captó, dedujo que se estaba desnudando. La cabeza le dio vueltas y se preguntó cómo sería esa mujer llamada Serena. ¿Pelirroja? ¿Morena? ¿Rubia? ¿Ojos castaños? ¿Azules? ¿El pelo largo, corto? Partes de su mujer de fantasía encajaron en su sitio. Pelo largo y rubío, ojos azules, una sonrisa hermosa, con curvas y desnudándose.

-Me los he quitado.

Darien se mordió la lengua para no hacerle preguntas que pudieran poner fin a la llamada. Metió la mano bajo la sábana arrugada e imaginó a Serena acostándose a su lado.

-Hace calor aquí -continuó ella para alivio de Darien-. Y no podía dormir después de salir del club. Toda esa desnudez me afectó.

¿Era una bailarina que se desnudaba? Eso explicaba el nombre artístico. Su conciencia se alivió un poco. Al menos no era una mujer inocente que se desprendía de su recato por primera vez, y debía de tener un cuerpo increíble. Su leve acento no pertenecía a una bella sureña, pero en su mente Serena era tan exuberante y dulce como insinuaba su nombre.

-Necesito relajarme -suspiró ella. Darien casi pudo sentir el calor de su aliento el cuello. Su respuesta fue un gemido bajo de ánimo.

-Últimamente he estado pensando que podríamos buscar más. ..intimidad.

-No lo sabía -replicó en tono bajo. Era la verdad.

-Los dos hemos sido un poco tímidos, pero, de algún modo, resulta más fácil hablar su de mis fantasías por teléfono, de esta manera.

-Continúa -una descarga de calor recorrió su piel.

-Mis pechos -manifestó con voz de repente insegura otra vez.

¿Redondos? ¿Altos? ¿Firmes?

-Están sensibles. Tan sensibles...

-Hmm, hmm -no era como tenerla delante, pero podía hacer que funcionara.

-Tengo el pelo suelto y me produce cosquillas en los pechos -respiraba con más agitación.

«Gracias. Gracias. Gracias

-¿Me puedes imaginar tumbada a tu lado?

¿Podía?

-Hmm, hmm -lo estaba matando. La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana transformó la sábana blanca en la silueta de una mujer. Su piel era suave y dorada. Hermosa. Sus manos se unieron mientras se tocaban y acariciaban.

-Tócame más abajo -murmuró ella. Darien sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Más abajo -instó Serena y él gimió imaginando su ombligo y el vello oscuro en la V de sus muslos-. Ahí -gimió, agradecida-. Sí, ahí.

Darien se tensó, conmovido por la emoción en su voz.

-No puedo esperar mucho más.

-Sí... -Serena ya casi jadeaba-. Ahora.

Él se imaginó listo sobre el cuerpo que lo esperaba. Los gemidos se fundirían. Ella se cerraría en tomo a Darien al hundirse más y más en su calidez.

-Háblame -suplicó.

-Es tan... bueno... ohhhhhhhhh... con más fuerza... más deprisa...

Darien la satisfizo y con cada embestida la respiración se le agitaba más.

-Cuando estés lista -susurró-, llévame contigo.

-Sí -jadeó-. Juntos... ahora... oh, sí...

Darien puso los ojos en blanco al unirse a su poderosa liberación. Las voces culminaron en gritos trémulos, luego descendieron a gemidos serenos. Unos suspiros complacidos sonaron en la línea mientras los dos se esforzaban por controlar la respiración.

-Ha... sido... estupendo -logró balbucir él entre bocanadas de aire. El cuerpo experimentó espasmos con el placer residual.

-Hmmm -convino ella con una risa sedosa, luego carraspeó-. Su... supongo que será mejor que te deje dormir -se protegió en la timidez-. Buenas noches, Seiya. Llámame mañana -colgó.

Darien intentó sentarse y tiró el teléfono y otras cosas de la mesita de noche. Bajó los pies al suelo. Había visto, hecho y oído un montón de cosas durante sus años de policía, pero eso era una novedad. Sin saberlo, la mujer había realizado un servicio público.

Ese había sido uno de los peores días que podía recordar. Por suerte, no había habido ninguna muerte, pero había respondido aun excesivo número de llamadas de violencia doméstica; los perpetradores parecían cada vez mas jóvenes. Se habla hecho policía en parte porque quería legarle un mundo más seguro a sus sobrinos, y en parte porque consideraba que ser un agente de la ley era el mejor modo de usar la fuerza fisica y la disciplina mental que le había concedido Dios. Pero había subestimado la maldad con que la gente se trataba, en especial entre miembros de una familia.

Todos los policías experimentaban momentos en que no querían levantarse para ir a trabajar y él había albergado esos pensamientos al acostarse, y aunque el cuerpo le hormigueaba con fatiga muscular, su espíritu cantaba con una vitalidad renovada. Decidió que debía ordenar sus prioridades y encontrar a una buena mujer, quizá entonces no tuviera que cargar siempre con la miseria que se encontraba a diario y puede que así no se sintiera tentado a robar un orgasmo destinado a otro hombre.

La conciencia lo azuzó, pero, ¿qué podía hacer ya? Nada, decidió con celeridad, levantándose y yendo al cuarto de baño. Podía catalogar la llamada de teléfono como una experiencia única en la vida. Al día siguiente Serena y Seiya, quienes quiera que fueran, se reirían cuando se dieran cuenta de que ella había alcanzado un orgasmo con un número equivocado.

Se apoyó en el lavabo y se mesó el pelo revuelto, pensando en la voz tímida de su desconocida pareja. ¿Y si ella se sentía humillada y guardaba el secreto? ¿Y si le preocupaba cuál podía ser la identidad de la persona con la que había compartido una experiencia tan íntima?

No. Se echó agua fría en la cara y luego regresó a la cama, incapaz de contener una leve sonrisa y un gran bostezo al apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada. Una cosa tenía clara. Esa noche ya no padecía insomnio.

-¿Cómo fue?

Serena se sobresaltó al oír el sonido de la voz de Mina por encima del hombro, luego le sonrió con timidez a su amiga. Oficialmente, ya era una chica mala. La vida era estupenda. Mina chasqueó los dedos varias veces.

-Vamos, estabas tarareando, por el amor del cielo.

Serena miró los gráficos que estudiaba y luego la hora.

-Tengo un descanso. ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar un café?

-Claro.

Al salir le comunicó a la recepcionista que se ausentaría diez minutos.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en el pabellón infantil?

Mina alzó la vista al techo.

-Por favor, explícame qué me dio para pedir el traslado a la cuarta planta.

-Te encantan los niños, y eres la principal candidata para que te nombren jefa del departamento de obstetricia.

-Oh, sí -su amiga frunció el ceño.

-A propósito, ¿cómo va tu estratagema?

-Bueno, me llama Terri.

-Oh -Serena ocultó una sonrisa y abrió el camino hacia la sala de personal. Dos estudiantes ocupaban el extremo de una mesa, uno estudiaba y el otro dormía sentado.

-Mi pregunta es -Mina alzó las manos-, ¿cómo logró aprobar anatomía si no es capaz de recordar los nombres?

-Ya mejorará -Serena sirvió café en dos tazas de papel y le pasó a Mina un sobrecito de azúcar.

-Eso espero. Esperaba haber pescado aun médico a estas alturas. No te ofendas, Serena... yo no estoy tan enamorada como tú de la profesión de enfermera. Me encuentro aquí para conseguir un marido. Un marido rico con manos expertas.

-Mentirosa -Serena río-. Eres una buena enfermera, Mina. A propósito, ¿cómo se sentía Lita esta mañana?

-No muy bien, pero se recuperará -después de mirar a los estudiantes de medicina, se inclinó hacia su amiga-. Bueno, estoy impaciente. ¿Llamaste a Seiya y... ya sabes? -Serena se ruborizó y sopló el café-. ¿Qué, qué, qué?

-Sí.

-Sabía que podías hacerlo -chilló Mina-. ¿Le gustó?

-Creo que sí -revivió destellos de la conversación erótica de la noche anterior. La reacción de él había sido inesperadamente entusiasta y sensual, una faceta que jamás había visto pero que había esperado. Bajó la voz y añadió-: Fue fabuloso.

-Eres una vampiresa -sonrió. Serena alzó la barbilla y sonrió, disfrutando de su despertar. Se había comportado mal y no le había caído un rayo encima. Tenía las hormonas libres bajo un perfecto control.

-Retiro lo que dije de que Seiya era un pelmazo. Es evidente que se trata de un hombre que tarda en florecer. ¿Cuándo volverás a verlo?

-Le pedí que me llamara hoy. Esperemos que no se vuelva republicano a la luz del día -removió el café.

-¿A qué te refieres? -la sonrisa de Serena vaciló.

-A nada -puso cara inocente.

-Oh, no, dime a qué te refieres.

-A todo el rollo del remordimiento -su amiga soltó un suspiro-. Me preguntaba si es lo mismo con el sexo telefónico que con el sexo real. ¿Sabes?, pierdes a uno de cada tres chicos con el mal de la mañana después.

-¿Das a entender que le gustó anoche pero que esta mañana no me respetará?

-Olvida lo que he dicho.

-Lo intentaré -frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuándo terminas?

-A las tres.

-No te preocupes. Te llamará.

Serena desterró su preocupación y se lanzó de lleno al caos del mediodía. Pero a medida que avanzaba su turno, su ansiedad se in- crementó, y con ella disminuyó su confianza y se sintió menos bien con su reciente incursión en el mundo del sexo decidido.

-¿Qué clase de enfermera es usted? -exigió un hombre grande y de olor desagradable cuando se negó a realizarle un chequeo.

-Señor, esta es una sala de urgencias, no la consulta de su médico de cabecera -repuso con las manos en las caderas.

-No tengo médico de cabecera. Por eso vine aquí. Supuse que sería más rápido.

-Váyase -con el pulgar indicó la puerta-. Está ocupando espacio de la gente cuyos casos son realmente urgentes.

La afirmación no era verdad, al menos no ese día. La mayoría de la gente que había pasado por allí ese día se había burlado del sistema sanitario. Despertaba todas las mañanas ansiosa por ayudar a la gente necesitada. Que Dios ayudara a la siguiente persona que llegara para hacerle perder el tiempo y los recursos del hospital, porque ella no lo haría.

-¿Silbas? Debiste tener suerte anoche.

Mientras abría la bolsa de la hamburguesa sobre la rodilla, ya que cada centímetro cuadrado de su mesa estaba ocupado, Darien miró a su compañero.

-Saca tu mente de las alcantarillas, Andrew. Dormí bien, eso es todo. Casi había olvidado lo que era eso.

El hombre mayor sonrió y se puso a hablar con la boca llena.

-Entonces, ¿no ha sido una noche caliente?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas.

-Deformación profesional -repuso Andrew impertérrito-. Llevas semanas quejándote del insomnio, pero me da la impresión de que has estado por ahí de fiesta.

-Sí, mi vida no es ni la mitad de interesante de lo que le haces creer a la gente.

-Bueno, quizá tengas un segundo trabajo.

-Andrew, no tengo un segundo trabajo -a menos que le pagaran por hacer crucigramas por la noche.

-Porque si te hace falta algo de pasta para mantener tu estilo de vida, todos en la ciudad claman por que se ponga a más policías a dirigir el tráfico. ¿Dónde estás trabajando?

-Andrew, no tengo otro trabajo.

-Bueno, si quieres saberlo, ya es hora de que te busques una buena mujer para sentar la cabeza.

-No he pedido tu opinión.

-Por eso no duermes, porque anhelas encontrar a una compañera.

-Maldita sea -Darien hizo una mueca-, baja la voz. ¿Has estado leyendo el Cosmopolitan o algo por el estilo? -gruñó-. Ya te lo he dicho, el matrimonio no es para mí -quería tener la mente centrada solo en el trabajo. Su amigo de la academia había sido uno de los mejores, hasta que encontró a su compañera y comenzó a cometer graves errores. La última vez que lo había visto, estaba desempleado, divorciado y amargado.

Las experiencias personales de Darien eran menos dramáticas, pero estaba cansado de las mujeres insípidas que parecían decididas a abrirse paso en su vida sin importarles lo que él sentía. Aunque era más grande que la media de los hombres, era más inteligente de lo que sospechaban casi todas ellas.

Andrew dio otro mordisco a su sandwich.

-Lo único que digo es que con un trabajo tan estresante como este, necesitas tener un cuerpo cálido al que volver todas las noches. Alguien que te recuerde que no todos en el mundo son unos delincuentes. Después de dieciocho años, Rika y yo lo hacemos todos los viernes. Bueno, salvo por las dos veces que estuvo ingresada en el hospital después de que nacieran los chicos.

-No sabes lo poco que deseaba oír eso, y no hables con la boca llena, por todos los cielos.

Andrew se limpió los labios con una servilleta de papel.

-Me preocupa lo que haces con tu vida. No tienes por qué ofenderte.

-Andrew, me gusta estar soltero.

Su compañero meneó la cabeza y soltó el aire.

-Hijo, algún día aprenderás que no siempre podemos tener las cosas tal como nos gustan.

Darien tiró media hamburguesa a la papelera mientras intentaba no pensar en la voz seductora de Serena. No llevo braguitas. Eso le había gustado.

-¿Cómo va el caso del robo Asui?

Andrew se movió en el asiento, ajeno a la estrategia de Darien de cambiar de tema. Alzó un trozo de papel con una mancha de mayonesa en una esquina.

-He recibido un soplo para ir a comprobar una casa de empeño para algunas de las joyas que faltan.

Darien aceptó el papel sin prestar atención a la mayonesa y se puso de pie.

-Le echaré un vistazo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? -Andrew se incorporó a medias.

-No, nos vemos más tarde.

Antes de salir de la comisaria, se detuvo en los vestuarios para cepillarse los dientes. El pequeño espejo cuadrado reflejó unos pómulos acentuados y el pelo oscuro parecía más revuelto que nunca, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantener a raya los rizos. Maldita humedad. Pero por una vez sus ojos zafiro no estaban enrojecidos. El insomnio persistente lo había afectado más de lo que se había dado cuenta, dejándolo inquieto, irritable y susceptible de comportarse de una forma que no era usual en él.

Como fingir ser el novio de una mujer que era más apasionada que ninguna de las mujeres con las que había salido.

Cerró la puerta de su taquilla y salió al aparcamiento silbando, en un intento por dejar de pensar en cómo encontrar a la mujer del teléfono. Después de subirse al coche, arrancó y se metió por una calle lateral. No, no pensaba recurrir a los medios a su alcance para averiguar quien era.

Aporreó el volante con frustración, odiándose por permitir que esa mujer desconocida lo obsesionara. Mientras aparcaba junto a la tienda de empeño se dijo que no era nada del otro mundo. No, no debería preocuparse porque la mujer pudiera molestarse al descubrir su error.

Con mucho esfuerzo, bloqueó la voz seductora para ocuparse del caso. La parada por la tienda resultó fructífera. De acuerdo con las descripciones dadas por el propietario de la casa en la que habían robado, recuperó dos anillos y un brazalete, junto con la mala foto Polaroid de la mujer que había empeñado las cosas. Guardó la bolsa con los artículos en el maletero del coche y se marchó.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a una figura pequeña lanzarse a la calle justo delante de él. Sintió el corazón en un puño al pisar los frenos. Oyó un sonido desgarrador cuando el guardabarros chocó con un cuerpo. Los cláxones sonaron a su alrededor. Milagrosamente, el camión que iba detrás de él se detuvo sin golpearlo. De inmediato, Darien encendió las luces azules y bajó rezando.

El miedo casi lo paralizó al ver sangre en su vehículo y una forma sin vida en la calle. Dos segundos más tarde, experimentó alivio al dar- se cuenta de que no había atropellado aun niño. No obstante, la visión del perro grande bajo el guardabarros le produjo un nudo en el estómago. Las manos le temblaron un poco al tocar al animal para ver si estaba con vida.

Sí. Aunque sabía poco sobre perros, ese parecía ser un chucho. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto con un pelo largo multicolor. No llevaba collar. Cuando Darien le acarició la espalda, el animal abrió los ojos y gimió, luego trató de incorporarse, pero cayó emitiendo ladridos de dolor.

-Lo siento, muchacho -murmuró, consciente de la multitud que se estaba formando a su alrededor. Una de las patas estaba doblada en un ángulo extraño y sangraba profusamente por la cadera. Darien miró a todos lados y avistó la entrada de urgencias del Hospital del Condado a menos de una manzana. Quiza alguien allí pudiera detener la hemorragia hasta que lograra transportarlo a una clínica veterinaria.

Tomada la decisión, pasó un pañuelo en torno al hocico para evitar que lo mordiera por el dolor, luego lo metió en el asiento de atrás del coche de la policía. Cubrió su forma temblorosa con una manta que sacó del maletero. Esperaba no haberle producido una herida mortal. Se puso al volante y se dirigió hacia el hospital. Allí encontraría ayuda.

-Hasta mañana -Serena se despidió de una compañera mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Qué día tan horrible. Se quitó la placa con su nombre y aceleró el paso ante la idea de hablar con Seiya. Después de meditar la cuestión durante horas, había llegado a la conclusión de que él no había podido fingir su reacción la noche anterior. Sin duda, ya le había dejado un mensaje en casa.

La entrada de servicio junto a las escaleras se abrió y un oficial alto y uniformado entró portando un cuerpo pequeño en brazos envuelto en una manta.

-Se lanzó delante de mi coche -explicó-. Sangra y creo que tiene la pata rota.

La adrenalina y años de entrenamiento se apoderaron de ella y entró en acción, indicándole que la siguiera mientras gritaba al correr por delante de él:

-iTenemos una víctima pequeña atropellada por un coche! ¿Qué habitación hay libre?

-La tres -señaló el recepcionista, entregándole un historial al pasar. La gente se apartó y Serena buscó al médico mientras avanzaba hacia la habitación vacía-. Que alguien traiga al doctor Taiki -pidió antes de que se cerrara la puerta, luego sacó unos guantes quirúrgicos de una caja.

Sintió unos segundos de simpatía por el policía de hombros anchos que depositó el cuerpo con suavidad sobre la camilla. Tenía la camisa manchada de sangre y el rostro dominado por la preocupación. Esa era la base de la medicina de urgencias. De esa manera era como podía ayudar a la gente. Experimentó un vínculo instantáneo con el hombre. También él se ocupaba de salvar vidas.

-¿Conoce el nombre de la víctima? -preguntó, adelantándose.

-No -repuso el oficial, luego apartó la manta-. No llevaba ningún collar.

-Es un perro -Serena se quedó helada mientras contemplaba la masa peluda.

-Sí.

Olvidó sus modales sureños y soltó el aire con exasperación cuando el vínculo con ese hombre se desvaneció como por arte de magia. Se quitó los guantes y habló con voz firme.

-Aquí atendemos a personas, oficial, no a animales.

-¿No puede hacer una excepción? -frunció el ceño.

-Sí, si quisiera perder mi trabajo -se acercó a la puerta y gritó-: Cancelad la llamada al doctor Taiki -se volvió al policía de pelo oscuro y adoptó su expresión más profesional-. Debemos mantener códigos de higiene. Usted debería saberlo.

-Al menos podría vendarle el corte -frunció el ceño y abrió las piernas.

El corazón de Serena se apiadó del pobre perro, pero cruzó los brazos para contener su instinto de curar. También tenía instintos de comer, pagar el alquiler y no fallar en los préstamos para la carrera, que serían difíciles de satisfacer si la despedían. Incluso después de un año, aún la consideraban una novata en urgencias. Una clara violación como esa podía representar el fin de su carrera en el Hospital del Condado, una mancha en su historial. Tragó saliva y evitó su mirada.

-Lo siento... normas del hospital. La clínica veterinaria de la Calle Dieciséis es la más próxima.

La furia del oficial era palpable. Pero en vez de irse se volvió para estudiar los anaqueles con suministros, tocándolo todo con sus manos grandes.

-¿Qué hace?

-Lo que usted debería hacer -gruñó, lugo sacó un rollo de gasa y lo extendió.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, luego comprendió la inutilidad de discutir con un hombre que la doblaba en tamaño. Se apartó, pero mientras él enrollaba la gasa en torno ala pata del perro, algo... sucedió. Una calidez y admiración inesperadas le inflamaron el pecho. El policía no tenía ni idea de qué debía hacer, pero se hallaba impulsado a actuar. No pudo evitar respetar su determinación. cuando desenrolló otros siete metros de gasa, meneó la cabeza.

-Ya es suficiente -anunció ella. El otro alzó la vista con ojos centelleantes, listo para la batalla-. No podrá respirar -añadió; después se puso otros guantes y buscó unas tijeras

y esparadrapo. Con resignación ante la posible reprimenda o despido que podían caerle, Serena se acercó y terminó de vendarlo, luego lo sometió aun examen superficial. El perro y el policía estaban en silencio y con los ojos muy abiertos, pero percibió que la ira de él se había disipado-. ¿Oficial...?

-Shields.

-Oficial Shields, mi conocimiento de la anatomía de un perro es limitado, pero da la impresión de que sí tiene una pata rota. Quizá también tenga una o dos costillas rotas, aunque respira bien, de modo que no creo que sus pulmones estén dañados. No hay sangre en la boca, nariz ni oídos, de manera que, si tiene una hemorragia interna, no parece ser importante. Y eso... -retrocedió y se quitó los guantes- es todo lo que puedo hacer.

De pronto, él sonrió y ella contuvo el aliento. El oficial Shields era un hombre muy atractivo.

-Gracias, ¿doctora...?

-Soy enfermera. La enfermera Tsukino.

-Enfermera Tsukino -repitió-. Gracias por proporcionarme paz mental.

Los latidos del corazón se le aceleraron bajo su escrutinio.

-De nada. y ahora, por favor, váyase de aquí mientras aún tengo mi trabajo.

Darien intentó analizarla sin que ella se diera cuenta. Sus brillantes ojos azules eran asombrosos, y su boca... La mujer exhibía esa vitalidad fresca que hacía que los chicos del vecindario se compraran prismáticos. Se sacudió mentalmente. El perro gimió y le recordó cuál era su prioridad inmediata. Con gentileza, volvió a envolver al animal y lo alzó de la camilla.

La enfermera le abrió la puerta.

-Terminaba mi turno -musitó ella con el fantasma de una sonrisa-. Le mostraré la salida.

-¿Para cerciorarse de que me largo? -inquirió con ironía.

-Algo parecido.

Mientras él reía de buen humor, Serena recogió una mochila de piel detrás del mostrador y le dijo a la recepcionista que se marchaba, al tiempo que ordenaba una inmediata desinfección de la habitación tres. Al reunirse con él, Darien quedó abrumado por el impulso de conocerla, de averiguar si salía con alguien. Se reprendió mentalmente. Desde luego que una mujer tan hermosa ya estaría comprometida, quizá casada, y Probablemente con un médico que ganaba diez veces más que un policía. Bajo miradas de curiosidad ante los gemidos del perro, su cómplice mantuvo los ojos apartados y siguió andando.

-¡Serena!

Al oír el nombre que había estado en su mente todo el día, Darien se detuvo en seco. La mujer a su lado titubeó y luego continuó la marcha.

-jSerena! -repitió alguien.

Darien se volvió y vio a una mujer rolliza caminar hacia ellos. La enfermera bonita también dio media vuelta.

Darien intentó asimilar la información. ¿Esa mujer se llamaba Serena? Jamás había conocido a nadie con ese nombre. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que conociera a dos mujeres llamadas Serena en menos de veinticuatro horas? Se concentró en su voz y trató de cotejarla con la que no dejaba de sonar en su cerebro. Era posible, pero muy improbable.

No obstante, su cabeza buscó una pregunta lógica que pudiera ayudarlo a decidir si esa mujer de aspecto fabuloso era la misma... No, no podía ser.

-Lárguese -siseó ella por la comisura de los labios.

Pero sus pies se negaron a moverse.

-Serena -jadeó la otra, deteniéndose delante de ellos. Luego clavó la vista en la manta-. ¿Eso es un perro?

-Amy, ¿necesitabas algo? -preguntó la enfermera Tsukino mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido e indicaba la salida con la cabeza.

La otra mujer ladeó la cabeza con expresión curiosa, luego le pasó a su compañera una nota amarilla.

-Casi olvido darte este mensaje. Seiya llamó para comunicarte que inesperadamente tenía que salir de la ciudad.

Darien tragó saliva y estuvo apunto de dejar caer a su paciente. ¿Seiya? Tenía la lengua pastosa. Darien la observó mientras leía la nota. ¿Esa espléndida mujer era la misma criatura de voz sedosa que lo había despertado la noche anterior? Le hormigueó la piel.

-Gracias, Amy -repuso con voz seca, luego atravesó la puerta, enfrascada en sus pensamientos.

Pero Darien no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la enfermera Serena Tsukino saliera de su vida. La siguió con el perro en brazos.

-iEspere!

Ella se volvió pero pareció menos que entusiasmada de verlo ahí.

-Como ya he dicho, oficial, la clínica veterinaria está en la Calle Dieciséis. No necesita pedir cita.

El ladeó la cabeza, desesperado por alargar la conversación.

-¿No... no la conozco de alguna parte?

-No lo creo -se mostró perpleja-. Jamás he tenido problemas con la policía.

-Serena Tsukino -murmuró, fingiendo reflexionar en su identidad, cuando en realidad le gustaba el sonido de su nombre en la lengua-. Serena Tsukino...

-Quizá me haya visto en los pasillos del hospital -indicó ella.

-Espere un minuto -dijo, improvisando-. Conozco a un tipo llamado Seiya que sale con una mujer llamada Serena.

-¿Seiya Trainer? -dio un paso hacia él.

-Hmm, sí -pasó el peso del perro a su brazo izquierdo mientras extendía la mano derecha-. Darien Shields.

Ella titubeó, luego apoyó su mano suave en la de él.

-Encantada de conocerlo, oficial Shields.

-Darien es mejor -le soltó a regañadientes la mano.

-Le diré a Seiya que me encontré con usted cuando vuelva de su viaje de trabajo.

-Bueno, quizá no me recuerde... solo he hablado con él un par de veces... de forma casual -tragó saliva-. iEn el gimnasio!

-¿El gimnasio de la Calle Arrow? Sí, es ahí adonde va Seiya -acarició la oreja del perro-. Pobrecito, espero que se encuentre bien.

Él solo pudo asentir, aturdido por la coincidencia que los había reunido. No era supersti-cioso, pero debía de tratarse de alguna señal, ¿no?

-Bueno -dijo ella, despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano-, buena suerte. Estoy convencida de que la clínica dejará a su amigo como nuevo.

Giró en redondo y reveló una extraordinaria figura. El pelo rubío estaba recogido en parte con un pasador en la nuca, mientras el resto caía hasta la mitad de su espalda. La enfermera Serena Tsukino avanzó unos diez metros hasta una parada de autobús, luego se sentó en un banco de madera a esperar, como si no fuera la mujer más hermosa de Birmingham.

Entonces Darien sonrió. La mujer más hermosa de Birmingham estaría sola unos días.

El perro gimió y lo sacó de la tierra de fantasía en la que estaba sumido. Se dirigió hacia el coche patrulla.

Serena se movió en el banco de madera, con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza. Como Seiya había elegido dejarle un mensaje en el hospital en vez de hablarle en persona, debía de estar molesto por su pequeña "sesión". Mina tenía razón; lo había asustado siendo tan directa. Volvió a leer la nota. He tenido que salir inesperadamente de la ciudad. Seiya.

Su forma de comunicarse era, como mínimo, económica. Pero la boda de Lita se celebraría en tres días, y había tenido ganas de asistir con Seiya con la esperanza de que contemplar el compromiso de otra persona proyectara alguna luz sobre su camino sin objetivos.

Giró la cabeza y observó la ancha espalda del oficial Darien Shields. Aún sostenía al perro herido en brazos. Sonrió, pensando en los pocos hombres que se habrían tomado el tiempo de ayudar a un animal herido. Le había sorprendido que conociera a Seiya. Parecía mucho más... mundano... que los amigos contables de Seiya. Claro que había mencionado que lo trataba por el gimnasio. Frunció el ceño y lo vio desaparecer de vista. Por otro lado, debían de ser más que simples conocidos si Seiya había mencionado su nombre.

Se mordió el labio y comprendió que jamás había pensado en el tipo de cosas que Seiya podía contarle a sus amigos de ella. ¿Les hablaría sobre el sexo telefónico? Ella se lo había revelado a Mina, pero solo porque su amiga la había animado a compartir sus fantasías con Seiya en primer lugar. Además, Mina era su confidente.

Pero la idea de que los amigos de Seiya la supieran la molestaba. Casi tanto como el hecho de que desconocía si él se lo contaría.

De hecho, sabía poco de los hábitos y amistades del hombre al que había conocido en la fiesta de un amigo de un amigo diez meses atrás. Habían hablado de una película que ambos habían visto y odiado. No la había deslumbrado, pero era agradable y parecía no ser psicótico... algo positivo en el mercado de solteros.

Pero nunca había sido demasiado locuaz y ni siquiera recordaba si alguna vez le había mencionado que tenía hermanos. Tampoco estaba al tanto de si le gustaban los animales, aunque lo dudaba.

Un bocinazo le hizo apartar la vista del último punto en que había visto al atractivo oficial de policía. El conductor del autobús la miró con ojos furiosos a través de la puerta abierta.

-¿Va a subir o no, señorita?

Se levantó de un salto y subió al vehículo. Debía dejar de soñar despierta. Pero avanzar entre al autobús lleno no pudo distraerla de sus recuerdos de Darien Shields. ¿Los hombros de Seiya eran tan anchos? Con un suspiro reconoció que la razón por la que había respondido físicamente ante el hombre uniformado era porque la sesión nocturna con Seiya había despertado puntos desobedientes en su interior. Le hormigueaban los muslos, sentía los pechos ergidos y un nudo en el estómago. La vista se le tornó borrosa y los ruidos externos disminuyeron.

¿También él habría sentido una conexión al conocerse? ¿Una atracción física eléctrica nacida de la proximidad y un objetivo en común?

Se reprendió por tener pensamientos eróticos con un hombre al que acababa de ver, pero algo en el oficial Darien Shields parecía familiar.

-¡Centro Comercial! -anunció el conductor, sacándola de sus fantasías de colegiala.

Serena bajó despacio y se dirigió hacia una tienda que Mina le había recomendado para comprar un vestido para la fiesta de Lita. Se probó un vestido azul con motivos florales y quedó sorprendida porque hacía juego con sus ojos y por el modo en que la tela voluminosa caía en pliegues femeninos hasta sus tobillos. Sonrió ante el espejo, volviéndose con celeridad para ver cómo el delicado bajo flotaba en el aire. De pronto pensó en su hermana mayor. Serena siempre la había acompañado a las tiendas y observado a la mágica Michiru probarse un vestido tras otro para los muchos bailes y fiestas a los que asistía. Era deslumbrante y poseía un gusto especial para elegir el vestido que mejor resaltaba su piel perfecta y su más que perfecta figura. Su madre permanecía detrás de Michiru mientras la dependienta proclamaba a su hija la joven más hermosa a la que jamás había visto. Nadie le quitaba los ojos de encima, en particular su madre, de quien Michiru había heredado los luminosos ojos verdes y el lustroso pelo castaño.

Mientras tanto, Serena, que se llamaba así por su padre, del cual había sacado los ojos azules y el corriente pelo rubío, se retraía más y más. En una ocasión incluso la olvidaron en una tienda. Su padre, a quien adoraba, había ido a recogerla y se había detenido en una tienda de empeños para comprarle una cámara de 35 mm. Al instante quedó enganchada a la fotografía, que se convirtió en su vía de escape, en su ventana a la condición humana y en un vínculo con su querido padre. Él había muerto de cáncer el verano que ella cumplió deiciséis años. Recordó que acababa de aprender a conducir, y lo gracioso era que nunca se había sacado el carné.

Su madre también la quería; pero sencillamente había estado ocupada con Michiru y en todo lo que era su hermana. Aún era así, aunque entonces incluía al marido rico de Michiru ya sus dos preciosas hijas. Era un trabajo a tiempo completo para su madre seguir los pasos de la vida maravillosa de su hija en Denver. Serena había quedado a su libre albedrío, potenciando su gusto por la fotografía y asistiendo a la escuela de enfermería. No había que tener un aspecto espectacular, sentir inclinación por la música o ser una gran bailarina para sacar fotos o ser enfermera.

Estudió su silueta y frunció el ceño. Menos mal, pensó.

Se llevó el vestido. Mientras caminaba por el centro comercial, no pudo dejar de pensar en la llamada telefónica. Ni mostrar obsesión por la reacción de Seiya. Maldita Mina por haber sacado las preguntas en primer lugary y maldito Darien Shields por abrirse paso a la fuerza en su mente ocupada. De pronto, le alegró saber que con toda probabilidad jamás volvería a verlo.

Tal como le había recomendado su amiga, se dirigió a Elm y, al no conocer la elegante tienda, vagó por ella hasta que encontró el departamento de accesorios. Sintiéndose observada, miró alrededor antes de probarse sombreros. Había tantos. Se probó un estilo tras otro, luego reconoció que hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto. Incluso se soltó el pasador del pelo y jugó con la idea de llevarlo suelto para la boda.

Al final se decidió por una pamela y, con ambas bolsas en la mano, cedió a los crujidos de su estómago y se detuvo en un puesto a comer un bollo con queso cremoso. El centro comercial era un lugar estupendo para observar a la gente, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, aun sin la cámara.

De pronto, se detuvo y entrecerró los ojos.

¿El oficial Shields? Se le aceleraron los latidos del corazón. ¿Qué hacía en el centro comercial? Lo observó dirigir a los niños y luego miró la hora. Ah, habían faltado a la escuela. Él se hallaba con las manos en las caderas y observaba a aquellos que se atrevían a mirar por encima del hombro mientras avanzaban con pies pesados hacia la salida.

Se preguntó cuál habría sido el diagnóstico del perro y llegó a la conclusión de que era legítimo que fuera a preguntárselo... después de todo, había arriesgado su trabajo. Pero mientras lo contemplaba vio que una mujer con tacones altos y un dominio absoluto de su pelo largo se le acercó. Serena bajó la vista a su uniforme y decidió mantenerse al margen. El oficial respondió a la pregunta de la mujer con una sonrisa que hizo que Serena se tragara un trozo de bollo sin masticarlo.

No tardó en asentarse en su esófago, bloqueándole el aire. Se llevó una mano a la garganta. Se estaba asfixiando. Iba a morir con el acto disoluto de la noche anterior en la conciencia. Su siguiente conversación sería con San Pedro.

-Oh, y aquí tenemos a Miss Teléfono...

Serena agitó los brazos unos segundos, tratando de conseguir la atención de la gente que la rodeaba. Como voz de fondo escuchó que alguien gritaba:

-iSe está ahogando!

Antes de que pudiera lanzarse contra una superficie sólida, dos brazos fuertes la rodearon por detrás y aplicaron una rápida presión debajo del esternón. Los pies le colgaron en el aire. Al segundo apretón, el trozo de bollo salió de su boca como un torpedo y rebotó en una mesa a poca distancia. La gente se dispersó. Jadeó en busca de aire como una caballo de carreras.

Su cerebro privado de oxígeno registró unos aplausos. La condujeron a una silla.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Parpadeó y en su visión entró la cara de un hombre atractivo. Familiar.

-¿Serena, se encuentra bien?

Asintió humillada, dándose cuenta de que el oficial Darien Shields le había salvado la vida. ¿Eso no significaba que le debía el alma o algo por el estilo? Estaba arrodillado ante ella, la cara con la misma preocupación que le había visto cuando llevaba al perro. Se sintió como una idiota.

-¿Quiere algo para beber? -preguntó. El hombre tenía un hoyuelo en el mentón. Una nariz fuerte, ancha y recta, y quedó hipnotizada por sus ojos zafiros y serios, rodeados por capas de pestañas oscuras y cejas espesas que en ese momento tenía enarcadas. A falta de una mejor respuesta, asintió, luego intentó despejar la cabeza cuando alargó la mano hacia el vaso. Era consciente de su cuerpo grande. El uniforme azul oscuro estaba hecho a medida de su poderosa estructura.

Sus dedos empequeñecían el vaso de papel que le extendió. Bebió despacio el refresco gaseoso al tiempo que sentía que la penetraba con la mirada.

-Hoy es un héroe, ¿eh?

-Aquí no hay ningún héroe -sonrió con gesto infantil-. Solo cumplo con mi trabajo. El mundo es muy pequeño, verdad? -preguntó.

Ese uniforme... esos ojos... como si pudiera ahondar en su psique y ver todos sus secretos. Aún tenía que recobrarse de su episodio con Seiya y ahí estaba, deseando a un desconocido. De la noche a la mañana, se había visto inmersa en una ciénaga de sexualidad.

-Parece que hasta ahora se había estado divirtiendo -continuó, señalando las bolsas de Elm.

En su caso, la diversión siempre conducía a la desgracia.

-¿Alguna ocasión especial? -inquirió, mirando la caja del sombrero.

-Una boda -graznó.

-¿La suya?

-No.

-¿Está segura de que se encuentra bien? - ladeó la cabeza.

-Desde luego -se retiró para masajearse el costado-. Siempre y cuando no me haya roto una costilla. Soy enfermera, oficial Shields, perfectamente capaz de administrarme a mí misma el tratamiento Heimlich.

-Pero no lo estaba haciendo -señaló de forma general la zona de su pecho.

-Buscaba con calma una silla del tamaño adecuado -inhaló indignada.

-Bueno, perdóneme -pareció muy divertido-. Quizá tendría que haber dejado que se pusiera azul mientras buscaba la silla adecuada. O, mejor aún, quizá debería haberla enviado a una clínica del otro lado de la ciudad.

Era demasiado arrogante. Se levantó y recogió su aciago bollo.

-¿No va a terminar de comer? Tal vez tendría que hacer que la viera un médico.

-Oficial, creo que eso es algo que puedo determinar por mí misma -se inclinó para recoger las bolsas y notó que tenía unos pies extremadamente grandes. Vaya.

-Tendré que redactar un informe sobre lo sucedido aquí -informó-. ¿Quiere que le envíe una copia?

-No -¿para que le recordara lo que había pasado?.- Adiós.

-Señorita -inclinó la cabeza. Su edulcorada cortesía solo sirvió para avivar la ansiedad de Serena. Apartó la vista de él y se dirigió hacia la salida más cercana. En esos momentos, su conciencia cobró vida. Con un suspiro resignado, se volvió.

-A propósito, ¿cómo está el perro?

Él cruzó los brazos y exhibió todo tipo de músculos.

-El veterinario dijo que se pondrá bien.

-Bien -Darien asintió con expresión inescrutable, aunque ella tuvo la impresión de que no pensaba en el perro rescatado-. Bueno... gracias.

-De nada, señorita.

No miró atrás al marcharse, pero pudo sentir sus ojos clavados en ella, incluso después de terminar las compras y llegar a su apartamento. Entre el uniforme y su enorme figura, irradiaba un poderoso magnetismo sexual.

Menos mal que resultaba tan irritante y que ella se hallaba tan... satisfecha. Sí, satisfecha.

Al ver la luz que parpadeaba en su nuevo contestador, se le aceleró el corazón. Seiya. ¿Qué habría dicho? ¿Se sentiría excitado con la nueva fase de su relación o había ido demasiado lejos? Respiró hondo, apretó la tecla de repetición y se sobresaltó cuando una voz mecánica estalló en el aire estancado del apartamento.

-¡Gracias por comprar este producto Temeteck! Este es un mensaje de prueba para que ajuste el volumen. Apriete 1 si no quiere que se repita este mensaje.

Serena frunció el ceño y apretó la tecla 1. Bueno, aún era temprano. Seiya Probablemente llamaría más tarde. Sacó una botella de agua y recogió el correo de donde lo había dejado.

Facturas, facturas y una carta de su madre. Hizo una mueca, pero decidió acabar con ello. Sacó las dos hojas cubiertas con la caligrafía conocida. Lo mismo de siempre. Pensaba prolongar la visita que le había hecho a Michiru y a su perfecta unidad familiar. Después de todo, la necesitaban.

Como esperaba, la carta terminaba con:

P.D.: El sábado reza para que algún día encuentres a un hombre que te haga tan feliz como Albert a Michiru. ¿Cómo está Seiya?

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el sofá. Michiru había hecho que el Sueño Americano pareciera tan fácil. ¿Cómo iba a imitarla su hermana menor? También ella quería todas esas cosas maravillosas, pero quizá Michiru había heredado todos los genes de cazar maridos. Quizá su destino fuera ser una buena tía.

Sonó el teléfono. Seiya, por fin. Levantó el portátil y apretó el botón para hablar.

-¿Hola?

-Soy yo -indicó Mina.

-Ah, hola.

-Tu tono deprimido revela que Seiya aún no ha llamado para, hmm, devolverte el favor, ¿verdad?

-Dejó un mensaje en el hospital diciendo que había tenido que salir inesperadamente de la ciudad -suspiró-, y que llamaría, pero aún no lo ha hecho.

-Probablemente se encuentre ocupado o no tenga un teléfono a mano. Eh, ¿qué es eso de que trataste aun perro en urgencias?

-¿Estoy metida en problemas? -tragó saliva.

-En muchos. ¿Qué diablos pasó?

Se levantó y se puso a caminar por el salón.

-Entró un poli con un paciente envuelto en una manta. No me enteré de que era un perro hasta que llegamos a la habitación para examinarlo.

-Y lo echaste, ¿correcto?

-Lo intenté. Pero cuando me negué a tratar al perro, él se puso a vendarlo por su propia cuenta.

-Y al ser una persona con un corazón enorme, le echaste una mano.

-¡No me quedo elección!

-Hmm. Bueno, espero que el tipo valiera la pena la bronca que vas a recibir mañana.

-No -se indignó.

-El doctor Taiki puede despedirte, ¿sabes? .

-Gracias por darme algo más para obsesionarme esta noche.

-¿Algo más? Oh, te preocupa la reacción de Seiya.

-¡Estaba bien hasta que te pusiste a hablar del remordimiento de por la mañana! -jadeó.

-Bueno, por si las cosas no salen bien con Seiya, ¿el policía está soltero?

-No se lo pregunté.

-Se supone que los polis son buenos en la cama.

Desterró la imagen de los pies enormes del oficial.

-Habría jurado que hablábamos de mi posible despido.

-Pensé que podría interesarte un poco de frivolidad.

-Pues no -por su cabeza pasaron visiones eróticas; uniformes, esposas.

-Eh, ¿encontraste un vestido?

-Sí.

-Estoy segura de que estarás fabulosa y Seiya te lo dirá.

-Solo espero que vuelva a tiempo para ir conmigo.

-Sí, puedes descubrir mucho sobre un hombre por el modo en que se comporta en una boda. Eres afortunada de que puedas descubrirlo en esta fase de tu relación.

-No estoy tan segura de que tengamos una relación -suspiró.

-Bueno, después de lo de anoche, tendrá que hacer un movimiento en una dirección u otra.

-Gracias por recordarme lo precaria que es nuestra situación.

-No te preocupes por Seiya. Mañana intenta llegar un poco antes para evitar el discurso del doctor Taiki y vístete bien.

-Agradezco la advertencia. Nos vemos mañana.

Cortó la llamada, sintiéndose nerviosa. Qué manera tan desagradable de terminar un día prometedor. Esperar la llamada de Seiya, el episodio del perro, el incidente del bollo, la carta de su madre. Rió con pesar.

Cerró los ojos e intentó aislar su inquietud; apareció rostro de Darien Shields. ¿Por qué el desconocido conseguía alterarla? ¿Porque desafiaba su autoridad? ¿Porque hacía que se sintiera inepta? ¿Porque su fascinante presencia se burlaba de su decisión de alcanzar más intimidad con Seiya?

Seiya. Un hombre tan agradable. Tan... predecible. El tipo de hombre en el que una mujer podía confiar para que fuera leal. En esos días de inestabilidad familiar, la fidelidad y la confianza ocupaban un puesto elevado en su lista de características para una pareja duradera. Seiya jamás miraba a otras mujeres cuando se hallaban juntos y jamás alardeaba de ninguna historia sexual llamativa. Era un caballero. Intentó no concentrarse en el hecho de que así como nunca coqueteaba con .otras mujeres, tampoco lo hacía con ella. Pero debido a lo de la noche anterior, quizá eso cambiara.

Contempló el teléfono y deseó que pusiera fin a tanto suspense. Contó hasta cien, pero no sonó. Contó hacia atrás desde cien, pero siguió sin sonar. Disgustada consigo misma, se levantó, se puso unos pantalones cortos amplios y una camiseta y luego salió a correr. Con la esperanza de fatigar los músculos lo suficiente como para inducir el sueño, intentó dejar atrás los pensamientos que tanto la hostigaban. La noche anterior había dormido como un tronco, pero esa noche parecía que iba a ser problemática. Regresó una hora más tarde, agotada y sudorosa, y encontró el apartamento tan caluroso como el exterior y la luz del contestador parpadeando. Con los dedos cruzados, lo activó.

-¡Gracias por comprar este producto Temeteck! Este es un mensaje de prueba para que ajuste el volumen. Apriete 1 si no quiere que se repita este mensaje.

Maldijo y apretó la tecla 1, luego se dirigió al condenado termostato. Marcaba treinta y cinco grados. Giró el dial hasta los veinticinco, pero al soltarlo volvió a los treinta y cinco.

Al reconocer que se encontraba al borde de un ataque, respiró hondo diez veces antes de llamar al casero. No estaba, por lo que dejó un mensaje poco femenino sobre el termostato averiado.

Bajo el chorro de una ducha fría, se apoyó en la pared y dejó que el agua corriera por su cuello y hombros hasta que se sintió algo refrescada. Más que nada lo que necesitaba era meter un poco de comida en el estómago y una buena noche de reposo. Por la mañana, podría analizar los desconcertantes acontecimientos de ese día.

Pero cuando a las dos de la mañana tenía los ojos tan abiertos como una moneda de dólar de plata, recordó el dicho aquel de que una ~ conciencia limpia era la almohada más blanda. Se puso de costado y contempló el teléfono inalámbrico. De pronto tuvo la respuesta. Llamaría a Seiya y dejaría un mensaje para que lo ~ escuchara cuando llegara a casa. Había sido demasiado directa y su actitud los había incomodado a los dos. Podían empezar de nuevo. Alargó la mano hacia el teléfono y apretó la tecla de llamada automática.

En el dormitorio de Darien hacía tanto calor como en un horno. El casero había prometido que su edificio sería el siguiente para la reparación del sistema de aire acondicionado, pero la reparación nunca llegaba. Sacó las piernas por el costado del colchón de agua, luego se acercó a la ventana y la abrió en un vano intento de que entrara algo de brisa.

Aún no había conseguido dormir. Su mente no paraba de repetir los acontecimientos de las últimas veinticuatro horas, que todavía parecían demasiado fantásticos como para creer en ellos. La única conclusión a la que había llegado era que su conducta al teléfono la noche anterior había sido abominable. Lo peor era que no lo lamentaba tanto como debería, en parte porque la mujer lo intrigaba y en parte porque también lo enfurecía.

Se pasó la mano por la cara. Pero la excentricidad de Serena Tsukino no lo exoneraba. Volvió a dejarse caer en el colchón de agua. Justo en el momento en que sonó el teléfono.

Se irguió de un salto con el corazón desbocado, luego rió. Había comprobado el número de teléfono de Seiyaert Trainer y descubierto que el suyo solo difería por un dígito. ¿Qué posibilidad había de que ella hubiera vuelto a marcar mal? Además, había dicho que Seiya Boy estaba fuera de la ciudad. Seguro que era de la comisaría, y, como no podía dormir, ¿por qué no entrar de servicio algunas horas antes?

A la tercera llamada contestó.

-¿Hola?

-Oh. Hola, soy... yo.

Al instante, reconoció la voz y su cuerpo se agitó.

-No esperaba encontrarte en casa -explicó ella-. Iba a dejarte un mensaje.

Podía decirle que se había equivocado y colgar, jamás sabría que era él. Podía hacer lo correcto en ese momento.

-¿Cuán... cuándo has vuelto a la ciudad? -inquirió Serena.

O podía hacer lo que le apetecía. Tragó saliva y apartó el auricular de la boca.

-Hace poco. Volví porque... porque no me sentía bien -contuvo el creciente sentimiento de culpa. Ese día había sacado un informe breve de Seiya Trainer para descubrir lo básico de la vida del hombre: trabajo, dirección e historial. ¿Serena conocía todo sobre su novio?

El historial de ella era impecable, incluyendo ser voluntaria de la Cruz Roja.

-¿Las alergias te han vuelto a molestar? - preguntó.

-Hmm, supongo -logró toser.

-Me parecía que tu voz sonaba algo extraña, pero lo achaqué al teléfono nuevo. Si te encuentras mal, lamento haberte despertado. Puedo esperar hasta que te sientas mejor.

-¡No! -prácticamente gritó-. Quiero decir, hmm, ya estaba despierto y me alegro de que hayas llamado.

-En realidad, llamo para disculparme - murmuró.

-¿Por qué? -se humedeció los labios resecos.

-Por... perturbarte la otra noche.

-No te disculpes -sonrió-. Dis... disfruté.

-¿Sí?

-He estado pensando en ello todo el día.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

-Te... temía que pensaras que había sido demasiado directa.

La risa tímida que soltó ella era la brisa que había esperado toda la noche. Darien cerró los ojos. Seiya Trainer no se la merecía.

-En absoluto. Estuviste maravillosa.

Ella suspiró, un sonido aterciopelado que hizo que él contuviera un gemido.

-Ojalá te sintieras mejor -musitó ella con añoranza.

Darien se sentó más recto sin dejar de mantener el teléfono apartado de la boca.

-Me siento bastante... bien.

-¿Bastante bien? -rio y el cuerpo de él se endureció-. ¿Bastante bien para una repetición?

Se apoyó sobre las almohadas y soltó el aire por la boca.

-Absolutamente -desde un rincón de su mente surgió una protesta, pero el deseo la eliminó. Deseo por Serena Tsukino. Porque a pesar de lo maravillosas que habían sido las fantasías de la noche anterior, en ese momento sabía qué aspecto tenía ella, la luminosidad de su piel, el modo en que movía las manos.- ¿Qué llevas puesto?

-Nada -musitó-. Hace demasiado calor.

Él gimió y la imaginó en la cama, con los brazos extendidos por encima de la cabeza, la espalda arqueada. Lo tocaba y le provocaba una erección en segundos.

-Serena, Dios mío, eres tan hermosa. Ven a mí.

-Estoy aquí -dijo-. Bésame... tócame.

-Mis manos. ..en tus hombros, brazos, estómago.

-Hmmmm... más abajo.

-Oh, me estás matando.

-Eso es. Ahí.

La serie de gemidos que soltó ella puso a prueba su resistencia. Cuando ya no fue capaz de soportarlo más, dijo:

-Pasa tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

-Hmmm. Hazme el amor... ahora.

La petición ronca estuvo apunto de empujarlo por el precipicio, pero se contuvo, ya que deseaba prolongar su encuentro. El cabello se extendió alrededor de su cabeza, largo y rubío sobre las sábanas. Los pechos se irguieron, los muslos... le dieron la bienvenida. Oh, que Dios lo ayudara.

-Ahhhhhh -jadeó, penetrándola-. Oh, sí.

-Hmmmm. ..hasta el fondo -instó Serena-. Sí, más hondo... más deprisa.

Obedeció y apretó los dientes para seguir su ritmo sin perder el control.

-Serena, no puedo... durar mucho más. Eres demasiado.

-Oh, ya casi he llegado... sí...

Jadeó, luego gritó, un sonido desesperado y divino que vació de energía a Darien y quebró su contención. Cedió a la intensidad de ella, luego la igualó y sus gemidos se fundieron hasta formar una única canción. Los espasmos comenzaron a menguar.

Un silencio cómodo se extendió entre los dos mientras se recuperaban despacio. Estaba claro que los suspiros de Serena eran la cura para su insomnio.

-¿Duermes?

-No -parpadeó, luego rio-. Bueno, casi. Ha sido... increíble.

-¿Quieres que quedemos para almorzar mañana en la entrada de tu oficina?

Darien regresó a la tierra y recordó que ella creía que acababa de compartir una experiencia increíble con su novio. Su risa lírica iba destinada a Seiya.

-Hmm, creo que me quedaré en casa para curarme este constipado.

-Pensé que me habías dicho que era por la alergia.

-Sí. No. No estoy seguro -tosió como si sus pulmones corrieran peligro.

-Suenas fatal. Mañana iré a ver cómo estás.

-No. Quiero decir, no deseo contagiarte algo. Me recuperaré, de verdad.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí -se sintió aliviado-. Tus llamadas son toda la medicina que necesito. Además, no vernos en persona durante unos días hará que las cosas sean más. ..interesantes -¿era él quien hablaba y perpetuaba un fraude?

-Pero sigues pensando en acompañarme a la boda de Lita el sábado, verdad?

-Bueno... claro.

-Yo iré temprano para ayudar a las damas de honor, de modo que nos veremos allí.

-De acuerdo -tomó nota mental para comprobar si le fallaban las neuronas.

-Mientras tanto, espero que te mejores pronto.

-Ya me siento mejor -tenía la voz de un ángel.

-Bien. Te dejo -musitó-. ¿Me llamarás cuando te levantes?

Darien titubeó. Una cosa era recibir sus llamadas equivocadas y otra iniciar un contacto e interpretar el papel de su novio.

-¿Por qué no me llamas tú... mañana por la noche?

-De acuerdo -aceptó-. Mañana por la tarde me toca el turno en el puesto de donación de sangre en el ayuntamiento, pero te llamaré cuando llegue a casa.

Colgó en la oscuridad. Fue al cuarto de baño y encendió la luz. Una ducha caliente de diez minutos ayudó poco para borrarla de su mente. Se secó rápidamente con el cuerpo aún vibrando por el encuentro que habían mantenido; en sus oídos todavía reverberaban los gritos de placer de Serena. Encorvó los hombros por el remordimiento. ¿En qué pensaba? Él, el hombre de acero que había jurado que jamás permitiría que su libido se interpusiera en su sentido común, había sucumbido a una voz melodiosa con un vocabulario erótico.

Sonrió con ironía. Ese día era su cumpleaños... treinta y siete. ¿Los hombres poseían un reloj biológico? Rió. Tendría que preguntárselo a Andrew, que era adepto a esas cosas cuando no hacía bromas. Esbozó una mueca y esperó que su compañero no le hubiera preparado una fiesta sorpresa. El bueno de Andrew siempre intentaba emparejarlo con una prima o una sobrina de Reika, aunque hasta el momento debía reconocer que no había conocido a nadie que despertara su mente lo suficiente como para que mereciera la pena aceptar los rigores del romance.

Hasta entonces. Pero la suerte hacía que ella no tuviera ni idea de lo buenos que eran juntos. De hecho, ni siquiera le caía bien. y para empeorarlo todo, ayudaba a potenciar la causa del otro tipo.

Un gemido procedente de su dormitorio cortó sus pensamientos. Se pasó la toalla alrededor de la cintura y se dirigió al rincón junto a la cómoda donde le había preparado un; cama a Crash, el chucho al que había atropellado por accidente.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?

El perro abatido emitió un ladrido por respuesta y luego bajó la cabeza.

Darien lo acarició detrás de las orejas, algo que parecía gustarle. El anuncio que había contratado en el periódico anunciando que había encontrado un perro no aparecería hasta la semana siguiente.

-Hasta entonces, nos tenemos el uno al otro -murmuró-. Eh, ¿recuerdas a la enfermera que te vendó? -el animal lo miró con ojos brillantes-. Bueno, aparte de ser hermosa, es muy apasionada, pero hay otro tipo, y... -calló y rió con ironía-. Digamos que si alguna vez averigua lo que hemos hecho, tendré suerte si termino en la perrera.

Crash levantó la cabeza y ladró en aparente confirmación.

-Cuando entro, el doctor Yaten dice: Aquí está Terri, la enfermera siempre dicharachera -Mina alardeó de su romance unilateral con el jefe de obstetricia-. Es tan guapo. ..

-El tipo crea una rima patética sin siquiera utilizar tu nombre verdadero, ¿ya eso lo llamas progreso? -enarcó una ceja.

-Bueno, tú mantienes sexo telefónico con tu novio de diez meses y llamas a eso progreso.

Touché.

-Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Al menos dile cómo te llamas.

-Pero se sentirá humillado cuando averigüe que no sabe con quién ha estado hablando.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti, a quien ha estado llamando por el nombre equivocado?

-No perderé la esperanza de que mire mi placa -suspiró, luego miró más allá de Serena-. Oh, oh, ahí viene el doctor Taiki. Nos vemos.

Serena frunció el ceño mientras veía cómo su amiga se marchaba por el pasillo. El doctor Taiki, el médico de ese turno en urgencias, no parecía complacido, y se dirigía en línea recta hacia ella.

-Buenos días, doctor Taiki.

-Enfermera .Tsukino Me han informado de que ayer aceptó y atendió aun animal en urgencias. Podría haber puesto todo el programa en peligro, por no decir los puestos de trabajo y las vidas de pacientes que, en una urgencia, preferirían que una habitación no estuviera ocupada debido a violaciones en el reglamento sanitario creadas por una enfermera que se supone que debe servir de ejemplo para el resto del personal sanitario.

Si se hubiera detenido para respirar, ella se habría defendido. Sin embargo, cuando terminó el discurso, solo se disculpó y prometió que el episodio no se repetiría.

-Si sucede de nuevo -advirtió él-, será despedida de inmediato.

Sus ojos corroboraron la amenaza. Nada de indemnización, ni carta de recomendación ni fiesta de despedida. Giró en redondo y se marchó. Serena tragó saliva. Las segundas oportunidades en su profesión eran raras, y no pensaba estropearlo. En ese momento se sintió irritada con el oficial Shields por haberla puesto en esa situación... y por meterse en su cabeza la noche anterior mientras Seiya y ella se... divertían.

El recuerdo aún le brindaba calor. Tal vez Seiya fuera el hombre con el que podía explorar sus fantasías, todas ellas. Sonrió al pensar que era alguien como ella, que presentaba una fachada estoica al mundo, cuando en lo más hondo de su ser también él buscaba a alguien que liberara sus pasiones.

Qué notable que se hubieran encontrado. No dejó de sonreír y asentir, tratando de soslayar la persistente imagen de la cara de Darien Shields a centímetros de la suya después de haberla rodeado con sus poderosos brazos para salvarla de un trozo de bollo. Había salvado la vida de un perro y la suya en el espacio de unas horas. Era su trabajo. También ella salvaba vidas en urgencias, de modo que si el oficial Darien pensaba que estaba en deuda con él, ya podía esperar sentado. Apretó la mandibula y desterró su imagen de la mente.

Menos mal que el día pasó con relativa tranquilidad. Era de agradecer, ya que se había presentado voluntaria para extraer sangre en la campaña en el ayuntamiento. Estaría lista para relajarse con Seiya por teléfono cuando llegara a casa. Un maravilloso efecto secundario de sus sesiones sensuales era el sueño profundo del que disfrutaba luego, a pesar de la temperatura sofocante que reinaba en su apartamento.

Salió del hospital a eso de las tres de la tarde. Se abanicó con un pequeño cuaderno de notas que encontró en el bolso, concediendo que las actividades de las hormonas también subían con la temperatura. Eso podía explicar por qué una mujer recatada como ella se comportaba de forma extraña, teniendo sexo telefónico con un hombre mientras fantaseaba con otro. Si no era un delito, resultaba, como mínimo, un pecado extravagante.

En el autobús se dirigió a su habitual asiento en el fondo, pero se detuvo al ver un cartel amarillo en un poste. Perro perdido. Mezcla de razas, macho, pelo largo multicolor. Responde al nombre de Tralfaz. Serena hizo una mueca. ¿Tralfaz? No era de extrañar que el pobre animal huyera.

Después de apuntar el número que aparecía en el papel, frunció el ceño al ocurrírsele un pensamiento. La comisaría se hallaba a una manzana de distancia del ayuntamiento. Quizá de paso pudiera entregarle el número al oficial Shields. Probablemente había llevado al perro aun refugio para animales, pero bien podía realizar el esfuerzo... solo por el perro.

Nunca antes había estado en el interior de una comisaría. Era sorprendente cómo la simple presencia de tantos agentes uniformados podían conseguir que te sintieras observada. Dentro reinaba el caos... no había pensado que hubiera tanta actividad delictiva en esa ciudad que había adoptado como suya. Esperó en una cola durante veinticinco minutos para hablar con un hombre de mediana edad con cejas tan tupidas que no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Puedo ayudarla? -gruñó.

-Busco al oficial Darien Shields.

La miró de arriba abajo, luego le ofreció una sonrisa curiosa.

-¿Es por un asunto policial?

Serena se fijó en su propio uniforme blanco. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño y se había olvidado de quitarse el estetoscopio.

-No, es personal.

-¿Oh? -enarcó sus notables cejas, después abrió mucho los ojos-. Oh. Espere un momento -alzó el teléfono, habló y colgó, sin dejar de sonreír-. Por aquí.

Siguió al hombre por un laberinto de pasillos, pero comenzó a sentirse incómoda al ver que tenían a una multitud de agentes que iban tras ellos. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

-Darien -gritó el hombre-. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Darien Shields se volvió, la vio y se levantó despacio de su escritorio, el rostro una máscara.

Shields se volvió, la vio y se levantó de su escritorio, el rostro una mirada de sorpresa. Serena tragó saliva consternada. Era tan atractivo como recordaba.

-¿Y bien? -el agente de las cejas tupidas la señaló-. ¿No ha traído su propia música?

Serena lo miró perpleja. ¿Es que era senil?

-¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó Darien a la gente allí congregada.

-¡Andrew contrató a una bailarina erótica para tu cumpleaños! -gritó el otro. El grupo estalló en aplausos y vítores de ánimo.

Serena se quedó helada. ¿Una bailarina erótica? ¿Creían que ella era una bailarina erótica? Miró a Darien con ojos furiosos, aunque resultaba evidente que él no se sentía tan perturbado por la idea como ella.

-Haga algo -pidió, cruzando los brazos.

-Se acabó el tiempo, chicos -gritó. Cuando todo el mundo calló, añadi-: La señorita Tsukino es una enfermera diplomada del Hospital del Condado.

Un silencio aturdido los envolvió. El hombre que la había recibido farfulló unas disculpas y se marchó con el resto de los policías. Serena se ruborizó por la vergüenza. ¿Es que los encuentros con ese hombre estaban destinados a ser siempre tan incómodos?

Cuando quedaron solos ante su escritorio, él dejó de sonreír.

-Hola.

-Hola -repuso con sequedad.

-Siento lo sucedido, señorita. Los chicos a veces se dejan llevar. ¿Quiere un poco de café o alguna otra cosa para beber?

Oh, ese «señorita» podía con ella. Se humedeció los labios.

-No. He venido para darle un número de teléfono -él volvió a sonreír.- No el mío - frunció el ceño. Bestia educada y presuntuosa-. He visto un cartel que anunciaba que un perro se había perdido, con una descripción parecida a la del que usted atropelló.

-Accidentalmente -añadió Darien con pesar.

-Lo que sea -buscó en el bolso y sacó el número apuntado-. Aquí tiene.

-Gracias.

Sin embargo, no parecía demasiado agradecido.

-¿Lo llevó al refugio?

-No, me lo llevé a casa conmigo.

-Oh -parpadeó sorprendida-. Bueno, qué amable.

-¿Le causé problemas en el hospital?

-Sí.

-Lo siento, señorita.

-No, no lo siente. Le indiqué con claridad que no se me permitía atender aun perro, pero no quiso marcharse.

-Podría haber muerto.

-Mire, me gustan los perros como a la que más, pero, ¿qué sentiría si entrara en Urgencias con un ataque al corazón y viera un perro tendido en la cama contigua a la suya?

-Eso depende. ¿Es usted mi enfermera?

-Adiós, oficial Shields.

-Espere. Iba a tomarme un descanso. ¿Qué le parece si vamos a comer algo?

Tenía que comer antes de entrar de servicio en la donación de sangre, pero no quería comer con él.

-No.

-Oh, vamos -insistió-. No importa lo que diga, ayer le salvé la vida. Me debe un perrito caliente. Además, es mi cumpleaños.

Al ver sus brillantes ojos zafiros, titubeó. Era increíblemente atractivo, de eso no cabía la más mínima duda, y aunque el día anterior ella habría sido capaz de salvarse a sí misma, él había ido a su rescate.

-Bueno...

-Darien -gritó un hombre detrás de Serena-. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, tío!

Toda la multitud había regresado escoltando a una rubia vestida con un tradicional uniforme de enfermera. Siempre que las enfermeras llevaran minifaldas, claro está, y tacones de aguja.

Serena se apartó cuando la otra avanzó y dejó un cassette sobre la mesa, luego apretó una tecla y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de una versión estilizada del Happy Birthday.

La mujer se desprendió de la cofia de enfermera y se soltó el pelo rubio, agitándolo en la cara de su cliente. Cuando comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa, Serena trastabilló hacia la entrada, luchando con una oleada de emociones. Un lado oscuro de ella quería ver cómo iba a responder el oficial a esa manifiesta exhibición.

El oficial Shields disfrutaba de lo lindo. No de un modo grosero, sino con buen humor. La mujer se había quedado con la parte superior de un bikini y la falda, al tiempo que pasaba los brazos en torno al cuello de Darien mientras bailaba ante él. Serena entornó los ojos al imaginarse en el lugar de la otra, desnudándose para alguien.

Pero, ¿para quién? Abrió bien los ojos. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Cuando la mujer lo obligó a sentarse y se sentó en su regazo, huyó.

Le agradó tener que caminar una manzana. Avanzó con pasos cortos bajo el bochornoso calor. La respiración se le aceleró al pensar en la escena que acababa de presenciar. Lo bueno era que la aparición de la bailarina le había ahorrado la compañía del oficial Shields. Esbozó una mueca. y lo malo era que la aparición de la bailarina le había ahorrado la compañía del oficial Shields.

Se sintió consternada por sus pensamientos. Al ver a la rubia él había olvidado al instante la invitación. Desterró las imágenes inquietantes de compartir un almuerzo íntimo con él, luego compró un bollo en un puesto de la calle y aceleró el paso con el deseo de ocupar las manos y la mente.

Como ya le había entregado el teléfono del posible propietario del perro, no los unían más vínculos. De hecho, no se le ocurrían más circunstancias que la obligaran a hablar con él en el futuro.

-Me gustaría ver a la enfermera Serena Tsukino -le dijo a la mujer que recibía a los donantes.

-¿Es amigo de Serena? -con descaro lo miró de arriba abajo.

No, pero hemos tenido sexo.

-Nos conocemos.

-Oh, espere -el rostro de la mujer registró reconocimiento-. ¿Es usted el poli que casi consigue que la despidan?

-Bueno -sonrió con ironía-, también tengo otros méritos para la fama.

La mujer observó la porra que llevaba al costado y enarcó las cejas.

-Apuesto que sí. Por aquí, oficial Shields.

Siguió a la enfermera delgada, divertido al saber que parecía conocer tanto a Serena como sus asuntos. Pensó que quizá pudiera serle de ayuda.

-¿Es usted la amiga que va a casarse?

-Oh, no, esa es Lita Alexander. Yo soy Mina. Mina Wheeler.

-Encantado de conocerla, Mina -sonrió.

-Lo mismo digo -repuso y aleteó las pestañas.

Vio a Serena antes de que ella los viera. Ponía un esparadrapo en el brazo de un hombre de mediana edad que acababa de terminar de dar sangre. Le sonrió y le indicó una mesa donde había refrescos. Darien experimentó una punzada de envidia... quería ser él quien recibiera su sonrisa radiante. Su perfil era de una belleza clásica y por enésima vez se preguntó si Seiyabie Hoy le había puesto un anillo en la mano.

-Serena -llamó Mina con voz dulce-, mira quién ha venido a verte.

Ella giró y la sonrisa desapareció de su cara.

-Hola -saludó Darien con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Hola

Si la ciudad pudiera embotellar esa frialdad, la ola de calor se mitigaría.

-Serena -reprendió Mina-, no me dijiste que tu poli fuera tan atractivo.

-¿Lo es? No lo había notado.

Mina la miró con expresión extraña, le entregó el formulario y se marchó.

-¿No soy atractivo? -preguntó él con expresión dolida.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-He venido a cumplir con mi deber cívico.

-¿Está seguro de que la sangre no le hierve después de la celebración de su cumpleaños? -esbozó una sonrisa edulcorada.

Al parecer, eso no le había parecido divertido a ella. Sonrió con timidez, sosteniendo la gorra en ambas manos.

-Yo, hmm, lo siento. Mi compañero se deja dominar por las bromas.

-Hmm.

-En cualquier caso, intenté encontrarla, después, pero había desaparecido.

-Mire, oficial, estoy bastante ocupada. Si quiere dar sangre, túmbese.

Darien obedeció, pensando que quizá esa sería la única oportunidad que tendría de estar cerca de ella y echado al mismo tiempo. Ella le tomó la presión arterial mientras escuchaba con el estetoscopio.

-Por su expresión -rió-, debo de estar muerto.

-No, pero su tensión se eleva hacia el extremo de lo que es normal. ¿Es normal eso?

-No, siempre ha sido perfecta -aunque su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado a cobrar vida al oír su voz...- Probablemente se debe a los estímulos del día. ¿Puedo donar?

Ella asintió.

-Pero compruebe la tensión otra vez dentro de unos días, para asegurarnos. Súbase la manga, por favor.

Se desabotonó el puño de su camisa azul de uniforme.

-No llegamos a tomar el perrito caliente. ¿A qué hora sale?

-Dentro de un par de horas -repuso con expresión carente de todo interés.

Le clavaría un bisturí si supiera que él conocía los sonidos que emitía cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo.

-Y -añadió Serena- tendrá que comer algo en cuanto hayamos terminado.

No insistió, solo porque tenía la promesa de que esa noche volvería a llamarlo, siempre y cuando no hubiera descubierto que marcaba un número equivocado. Además, cuanto más tiempo pasaran juntos, más probable era que reconociera su voz. Pero también sabía que sus encuentros nocturnos estaban contados, ya que su novio la llamaría pronto y ella no tardaría en descubrir su error.

Cruzó sus extraordinarias piernas mientras marcaba algo en el formulario de donación. Era infinitamente más sexy que la bailarina que habían contratado sus compañeros.

Se inclinó sobre él y le pasó una banda elástica por el brazo, encima del codo. Llevaba el pelo recogido; añoró verlo cayendo sobre sus hombros, como estaría esa noche cuando lo llamara.

Los dedos le rozaron la piel con la suavidad de una mariposa y, para su propia sorpresa, comenzó a excitarse. Apoyó el gorro sobre su regazo de la manera más discreta posible para ocultar la evidencia, pero ella vio el movimiento y frunció el ceño.

Apartó la vista y se puso a silbar hasta recuperar otra vez el control. Serena era adictiva.

Le giró el brazo y con algo de dolor movió el dedo sobre una red de venas.

-Ahí hay una buena -comentó con una leve sonrisa.

Desde luego, cuando alzó la aguja que iba a clavarle, Darien supo por qué sonreía.

-Con cuidado -pidió-. Soy sensible a... iayyyy!

Al fin recibía esa sonrisa radiante.

-No le dolió, ¿verdad?

Hizo una mueca cuando insertó el tubo que conducía a una bolsa de plasma en el extremo de la aguja.

-No mucho más que un golpe en el ojo.

-Como tiene la presión alta, la sangre debería salir con facilidad -afirmó ella con alegría.

-¿Se supone que eso es bueno?

-A menos que lo atropelle un coche de policía.

-¿Y me llevarían ante usted?

-Yo ayudo a cualquier persona que entra en urgencias -manifestó-, incluso a una impertinente y mandona.

-Oh, pero a veces puedo ser un animal - movió las cejas.

-Dedíquese a donar sangre, ¿quiere?

Pero parecía complacida de haberle provocado una erección. El problema era que con tanto toqueteo y ajuste, la erección empezaba a ser excesiva. Estaba impaciente por que lo llamara esa noche.

-¿Encontró al propietario del perro?

La voz no sonaba del todo amistosa, pero al menos parecía normal.

-Llamé, pero Crash no era el suyo.

-¿Crash?

-Pensé que lo mejor era darle un nombre, ya que quizá se quedara un tiempo en mi casa.

Movió el tubo para facilitar el paso de la sangre.

-¿Eso le plantea un problema de espacio?

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que él se dio cuenta de que Serena mantenía una conversación.

-Hmm, no, mi casa es vieja, pero bastante grande, y vivo solo.

-Oh.

-¿Vive sola? -preguntó.

-Eso no es asunto suyo.

-Me refería a si vivía con su familia.

-No.

-¿Tiene familia numerosa? -costaba sacarle las respuestas.

-Una hermana, dos sobrinas, viven en Denver -Darien guardó silencio con la esperanza de que se explayara-. Mi padre murió hace varios años, pero aún tengo a mi madre. La mayor parte del tiempo vive con mi hermana.

Pareció melancólica y él pensó en todos los momentos alegres y tristes de su vida que jamás tendría la oportunidad de compartir, la risa y las lágrimas que jamás podría presenciar. Serena Tsukino lo hacía sentir posesivo, de un modo noble, desde luego. Bueno, quizá no todas sus intenciones fueran nobles.

-¿Y qué me dice de usted? -inquirió ella.

Darien parpadeó, tan perdido en sus asombrosos ojos azules, que había olvidado de que hablaban.

-¿De mí qué?

-¿Tiene una familia grande? -suspiró, como si fuera tonto.

-Un hermano y cuatro hermanas, diez sobrinas y sobrinos.

-Vaya.

iTomó la respuesta escueta como una invitación para proseguir.

-Mis padres viven y disfrutan de salud en Virginia. Los hijos nos hemos diseminado por el país, pero intentamos reunirnos al menos una vez al año.

-Eso es agradable -comprobó la bolsa-. Y ya ha terminado de dar sangre... en un tiempo récord.

Estupendo. Justo cuando quería pasar tiempo con ella, había establecido un récord para donar sangre.

Con dedos precisos ella quitó el catéter y le entregó una gasa para que apretara sobre el punto de entrada mientras terminaba de apuntar algo en el historial.

-¿Querría cenar conmigo en alguna ocasión? -soltó. Al menos había tenido éxito en captar su atención. Contuvo el aliento, pero ella meneó la cabeza.

-No puedo. Seiya y yo somos... fieles.

Pero has estado compartiendo tus fantasías conmigo, tuvo ganas de gritar.

-¿Su novio ya ha regresado? -sabía que iba por terreno peligroso, pero no pudo contenerse.

-Sí. Pero olvidé mencionarle su nombre.

-No se preocupe por eso -¿se había ruborizado? Se sentó. Quiso acercarla para darle un beso prolongado. A cambio se bajó la manga e intentó abotonarse el puño. Para su sorpresa, ella le apartó la mano.

-Déjeme.

Serena hizo que el proceso fuera un acto erótico. Darien se secó una lámina de transpiración de la frente, que había surgido solo de observar sus dedos ágiles y saber dónde habían estado.

-Ya está. Gracias por donar sangre... las reservas están peligrosamente bajas.

-Ha sido un placer ayudar. Ojalá hubiera algo más que pudiera hacer.

-Quizá podría animar a sus compañeros a venir.

-¿Cuántas bolsas necesita? -sonrió, sin querer desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

-Tantas como consiga -sus dientes eran blancos y brillantes.

-Si consigo que vengan cien donantes, ¿aceptará cenar conmigo?

-No -se mordió el labio-. Pero lo invitaré a ese perrito caliente.

-Trato hecho -se puso de pie-. Espero que tengan suficientes bolsas.

-Parece que trabajaré hasta tarde -la sonrisa que esbozó sacudió a Darien.

Él titubeó. ¿Significaba eso que no pensaba llamarlo esa noche?

-¿Tiene planes?

-Se supone que tengo que llamar a Seiya cuando llegue a casa, eso es todo.

Darien exhibió una mueca de satisfacción.

-Bueno, cuando hable con él, dígale que pienso que es un hombre afortunado -se puso la gorra y se llevó la mano a la visera-. Señorita.

Serena inyectó un tono de burla a su voz, para que Seiya no creyera que estaba interesada en aquel hombre.

-Me dijo que te comunicara que te consideraba un hombre afortunado.

-No recuerdo del gimnasio qué aspecto tiene ese Shields. ¿Debería sentirme celoso?

Ella casi no podía oír su voz pues hablaba muy bajito, así que pegó el oído al auricular.

-Desde luego que no. Quiero decir, no es repulsivo, pero no es mi tipo.

-¿Oh?

-Es demasiado grande -se apresuró a contestar, buscando las palabras- ... y mandón -y la llamaba señorita, como si fuera especial.

-¿Mandón? Bueno, supongo que es así como consiguió que tantos policías fueran a donar sangre.

-Supongo -se reclinó en las almohadas que había juntado contra el cabecero. Había sido todo un espectáculo ver a esos policías haciendo cola para donar sangre. Ciento seis en total. Darien Shields parecía determinado a conseguir ese perrito caliente... y su atención. El problema es que ya la tenía-. Seiya -fue incapaz de identificar las emociones que bullían en su interior-, sé que hemos estado... divirtiéndonos... por teléfono últimamente, pero me preguntaba si esta noche podíamos hablar -del modo en que Darien Shields había querido hablar ese día, sobre la familia y las cosas que eran importantes. Con Darien se había contenido porque no había querido abrirse con un desconocido, pero anhelaba esa clase de camaradería con Seiya.

-Hablar -repitió en voz baja-. Claro. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-No lo sé -reconoció-. ¿Qué te parece de nosotros?

-¿Qué pasa con... nosotros?

-Bueno -sonrió y se acomodó en la cama-, ¿qué fue lo que primero te atrajo de mí?

-Eso es fácil. Eres hermosa, inteligente, hermosa.

Ella experimentó una sensación de hormigueo en el estómago.

-Eres muy dulce, pero no buscaba un cumplido. ¿Qué crees que nos hace una buena pareja?

-¿No basta que esté loco por ti?

La sonrisa de ella se amplió y cerró los ojos... eran las palabras que había esperado, pronunciadas con vibrante sinceridad.

-¿Eres feliz con el modo en que marchan las cosas entre nosotros?

-Supongo que sí. Sí. Sí, lo soy.

-Estupendo. Yo también -recordó su conversación anterior con Darien y añadió-: Háblame más de tu familia y de dónde naciste.

-Soy de... Cincinnati.

-Eso lo sé -rió-. Quería saber cómo había sido tu infancia. Ni siquiera sé si tienes hermanos.

-Oh, bueno, ya sabes... prefiero escuchar cosas de ti.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-¿Me has contado alguna vez por qué te hiciste enfermera?

-Creo que no -sonrió.

-Pues dímelo.

Los recuerdos la invadieron.

-Imagino que siempre fui la que arreglaba todo en casa. Mi padre trabajaba mucho -y también estaban las esporádicas aventuras de Darienji Tsukino, algo que no se hallaba preparada para compartir-. Mi hermana y mi madre eran tan parecidas que se comunicaban a través de las discusiones.

-De modo que tú eras la pacificadora y sanadora.

-Supongo. También me gustaba la fotografía. Cuando tenía diecisiete años, me encontré con un accidente automovilístico y saqué la cámara. Pero al revelar el carrete, me di cuenta de que había empleado todas las fotos para captar a los enfermeros que se habían presentado allí. Me resultaron asombrosos... altruistas.

-¿Hubo supervivientes?

-Sí -susurró-. Todos sobrevivieron. Decidí que la próxima vez que me encontrara con una emergencia, quería ser capaz de hacer algo más que sacar una foto. Quería hacer algo por los demás.

-Conseguiste tu deseo -comentó él tras unos momentos de silencio.

-Si es que no me despiden por atender a perros -rió

-Fue culpa de ese poli, no tuya.

-Bueno -suspiró-, él intentaba hacer algo bueno... lo que pasa es que me pilló en un momento malo y me dejó en una situación incómoda. Analizándolo ahora, no tendría que haber reaccionado con... tanta vehemencia.

-Estoy convencido de que él se siente igual. No le des más vueltas.

No lo haría, aunque el recuerdo del oficial escondiendo su excitación con la gorra podría llegar a quitarle el sueño.

-¿Te ha sucedido alguna otra cosa interesante hoy? -preguntó él.

A Serena le agradó ese cambio en Seiya. Nunca había sido muy propenso a eso, pero a ella le gustaba compartir los momentos normales del día.

-No mucho. Pero ayer recibí una carta de mi madre.

-¿Oh?

-A pesar de que vive en la otra punta del país, posee la capacidad de hacerme sentir como una niña de doce años.

-Las madres son especiales para eso. ¿Le molesta que aún sigas soltera?

-Bueno, más o menos.

-Cumple con su trabajo.

-Supongo -suspiró-. ¿Tu madre es igual?

-Hmm, ¿no lo son todas?

-¿Cuándo me vas a presentar a tus padres? -a él le dio un ataque de tos.

-Serena, de pronto no me siento muy bien. Creo que empieza a desaparecer el efecto del medicamento que estoy tomando, ¿podríamos...? -volvió a toser-. ¿Podríamos terminar esta conversación en algún otro momento?

-Claro -murmuró, lamentando su mala sincronización. Maldito Darien Shields por agitar cosas en su interior. Se retorció contra las almohadas-. ¿Qué te parece si...?

-He de colgar -cortó él-. ¿Me llamarás mañana por la noche?

-De acuerdo -pero ya había colgado. Dejó el teléfono en la base y se reprendió por ser tan poco considerada. Ya tendrían tiempo de sobra para hablar el sábado en la boda. Notó que la luz del contestador parpadeaba; alguien había llamado mientras hablaba con Seiya. Apretó el botón para activarlo.

-iGracias por comprar este producto Temeteck! Este es un mensaje de prueba para que ajuste el volumen. Apriete 1 si no quiere que se repita este mensaje.

Gimió y apretó el 1. Odiaba ese estúpido aparato. Con la esperanza de que un helado la ayudara a dormir, en sustitución de un orgasmo, fue a la cocina vestida con una camiseta y braguitas, se plantó delante de la puerta abierta del frigorífico durante unos minutos para gozar del frío, luego llevó el helado al salón y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Se llevó una cucharada a la boca y se preguntó qué veía Seiya en ella. Había dicho que era hermosa, pero, ¿percibía ese lado secreto que disfrutaba Probandose sombreros y co miendo helado en braguitas?

Unos días atrás, había estado a punto de cortar con Seiya, pero en ese momento. ..había descubierto ese lado sorprendentemente erótico y vulnerable en él. Estaba ansiosa por verlo el sábado, para comprobar si actuaba de forma diferente, más relajada. Con suerte el sexo telefónico abriría otras puertas de comunicación. Quizá descubrirían que tenían más cosas en común que su propensión a los detalles y la afición por las películas extranjeras.

Sonó el teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-Me has estado ocultando cosas -acusó Mina.

-¿De qué hablas? -rio.

-Hablo de ese policía macizo que llevó a todo el departamento de policía de Birmingham a nuestra puerta. Es magnífico y tú te portaste tan mal con él.

-Darien Shields estuvo apunto de lograr que me despidieran -le recordó.

-Pero en cuestión de horas él solito triplicó las reservas del banco de sangre.

-Solo lo hizo para que mañana por la tarde lo invitara aun perrito caliente.

-Oh. ¡Qué romántico!

-Mina, él sabe que me saca de mis casillas, y este es otro modo de conseguirlo. Acepté porque se trataba de una buena causa.

-Creo que le gustas. Todos esos sí, señorita Cielos, te hace engordar el ego.

-iPara! -no quería pensar en ello más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-Hablo en serio... Probablemente se debe a todo ese sexo telefónico.

-De acuerdo, me he perdido.

-¡Vibraciones! Irradias vibraciones sexuales, Serena, y el poli las capta. El sexo engendra sexo.

-Pensé que para engendrar hacía falta que se practicara el sexo.

-Sabes a qué me refiero.

-Bueno, pues no estoy interesada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tengo a Seiya -jugó con el helado y frunció el ceño-. Y creo que al fin empezamos a superar el estancamiento emocional en el que estábamos. Ya comienza a abrirse.

-Eso es bueno... supongo.

-Claro que es bueno. ¿Por qué no iba a serlo?

-No sé... la expresión que pone ese poli. Jamás vi que Seiya te mirara de esa manera.

-¿Te refieres con burla?

-Si quieres saberlo -Mina rió-, creo que ese Shields te está volviendo loca, y es Seiya quien aprovecha los resultados.

-Eso es absurdo. Y no acepto consejos de amor de una mujer que permite que un hombre la llame por un nombre equivocado solo para no lastimar su ego.

-Voy a decírselo al doctor Yaten mañana -Mina suspiró.

-Bien.

-Voy a contarle que legalmente me he cambiado el nombre, de Terri a Mina.

-Eres un caso perdido.

-Será mejor que te deje descansar para que mañana estés bien en tu cita con el oficial Shields.

-No es una cita -puso los ojos en blanco-. Comeremos algo en un parque público.

-¿Se lo has contado a Seiya?

-No -contestó tras un titubeo.

-Buenas noches.

Serena contempló el teléfono con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué derecho tenía Darien Shields a irrumpir en su vida cuando las cosas empezaban a ir tan bien con Seiya?

Toda la mañana el estado de ánimo de Darien pasó de la exaltación, porque esa tarde iba a ver a Serena, al desprecio por sí mismo por llevar tan lejos la farsa. La noche anterior había tenido que cortar la conversación porque ella comenzaba a aventurarse en un terreno que podía meterlo en problemas.

Las cosas empezaban a descontrolarse, en particular la atracción que le inspiraba esa mujer. Con la esperanza de que ese idiota de Seiya se hubiera marchado de la ciudad para siempre y el lío se resolviera por sí solo, había llamado al despacho del contable y un mensaje grabado le indicó que lo más probable era que regresara a Birmingham el domingo. Sin embargo, eso no explicaba por qué no había llamado a Serena. El muy ingrato.

Le quedaban un par de días para intentar conquistarla antes de que se descubriera todo. Quizá cuando averiguara que Seiya no era el hombre con el que creía que hablaba, y con la absoluta atención que le dedicaba él, rompiera con el tipo.

Se rascó la sien con el destornillador que había empleado para colocar un ventilador en la ventana de su dormitorio. Por otro lado, ¿era ese el modo en que quería ganarse a Serena, a través de la humillación?

Además, ¿qué diablos iba a hacer con ella si la conseguía? Lo más importante para él en ese momento era llegar a ser el mejor policía posible. Maldición, Serena apenas lo soportaba y ya hacía que perdiera la concentración. ¿Cuánto podría empeorar si dispusiera de acceso ilimitado a ella? Mucho. Demasiado.

Suspiró. Como oficial de policía, se suponía que su conducta era más elevada que la de los civiles. Su soledad no era excusa para engañar a una mujer inocente. En algún momento, de algún modo, esa tarde encontraría un modo de contarle la verdad.

Serena (sonrisa amplia), ¿quieres oír algo gracioso?

Serena (meneo de cabeza), te vas a reír cuando te cuente esto

Serena (situándose fuera del alcance de sus golpes) no vas a creértelo, pero...

¿A quién quería engañar? Tendría suerte si no lo despellejaba. No había quebrantado ninguna ley escrita, pero no hacía falta ser un genio para reconocer que había pisoteado varias leyes no escritas.

Decidió que podía olvidarla, ya que ella tampoco lo tenía en muy alta estima. No es mi tipo. Si volvía a llamarlo por accidente, podía comunicarle que se había equivocado de número y colgar. Fin de la historia.

Se pasó la mano por la cara, tratando de borrar la imagen de su rostro sonriente. ¿Era él el único hombre que sabía lo desinhibida que podía llegar a mostrarse?

Desde que había cambiado su turno al de la mañana para reemplazar a un compañero enfermo, dispuso del resto del día para anticipar y temer su encuentro con Serena. Ella salía a las tres, de modo que habían quedado para verse en Herrington Park a las tres y media. Miró el reloj. Le quedaba una hora.

-¿Te apetece algo de aire fresco? -le pregunto al perro.

Crash ladró dos veces.

Giró unas vueltas más los tornillos del ventilador y luego guardó la caja de herramientas.

-De acuerdo, dame algunos minutos para pensar el modo en que puedo brindarte movilidad e iremos al parque -se detuvo, evaluó al perro vendado y se le ocurrió una idea-. Quizá no me mate si le parezco irresistiblemente tierno.

-Oh, qué tierno -murmuró Serena a pesar de sí misma al ver a Darien avanzar hacia ella. No se refería a él, aunque parecía diferente y menos intimidador con vaqueros y una camiseta azul, sino al animal al que arrastraba en un pequeño carrito rojo.

-Hola -saludo al acercarse-. He traído compañía, espero que no te importe.

-En absoluto -se agachó para acariciar al animal-. Es guapo, ¿verdad?

-Sale a mí -sonrió Darien. Ella le sonrió con ironía, intentando resistir su encanto. Pero su energía la absorbía. En su estado débil, después de dar vueltas en la cama y de un turno muy ajetreado en el hospital, estaba susceptible. La inmunidad que tenía con Darien había bajado y eso la asustaba.

-Temía que cambiaras de idea -dijo él.

Serena acarició una vez más al perro y se levantó.

-No. Lo que pasa es que hubo un caso urgente en el último minuto.

-Eso me ha dado tiempo para avivar el apetito -se frotó el estómago.

Serena apostaba que podía comer mucho. Por las clases de nutrición que había dado, calculó su peso, incorporó su probable nivel de actividad y obtuvo una cantidad astronómica de calorías que necesitaría a diario para mantener su complexión. ¿Un perrito caliente? Seguro que podría comerse una docena.

Pero se conformó con dos para él y uno para Crash. Serena pidió uno y buscaba dinero en el bolso cuando se dio cuenta de que Darien había pagado la comida y los refrescos.

-Se suponía que invitaba yo -protestó.

-Esta vez me toca a mí -recogió la comida-. ¿Te importa tirar de Crash?

Sintiéndose un poco tonta, agarró el asa del carrito y siguió a Darien hasta una mesa de picnic bajo un árbol enorme.

-¿Te parece bien aquí?

-Claro -los latidos del corazón se le aceleraron sin motivo... no tenía razón para estar nerviosa. No se trataba de una cita ni nada semejante.

-¿También eres fotógrafa? -preguntó él, indicando el estuche de la cámara.

-Aficionada -se ruborizó-. Es una vieja cámara manual de 35 mm, pero saca fotos decentes. Hace tiempo que quería sacar algunas del parque -tampoco añadió que una sesión de fotos ayudaba a justificar que su encuentro le resultara menos parecido a una cita.

-¿Sacarías una de Crash? -inquirió-. He puesto un anuncio, pero habría más posibilidades de encontrar a su dueño si incorporara una foto -la vio titubear-. Te pagaría, desde luego.

-Tonterías -se sintió boba-. Le sacaré algunas encantada si ello significa que ayudará a que se reuna con su dueño.

-Gracias -su sonrisa fue peligrosamente placentera.

-¿Hoy no trabajas? -señaló su ropa.

Él asintió y distribuyó la comida para que pudieran sentarse cara a cara. La mesa de picnic brillaba con una mano reciente de pintura verde.

-Hice el de la mañana.

-Debes de estar cansado -se sentó.

Darien se encogió de hombros y un montón de músculos se movieron. Serena apartó la vista.

-No estoy habituado a dormir mucho..., padezco de insomnio.

-Yo también -ella parpadeó.

Le pasó el perrito caliente en un plato de plástico.

-Probablemente se debe a nuestros trabajos, a los cambios de horario, al estrés. Tú eres enfermera... ¿cómo te ocupas de tu insomnio?

Serena se atragantó con el sorbo que dio al refresco. Mantengo sexo telefónico con mi novio. Mientras pienso en ti. Inhaló aire. La semana anterior era casi una virgen frustrada, esa era una lujuriosa por teléfono.

-¿Tienes problemas para tragar? -Darien ladeó la cabeza.

-Por lo general, no -se limpió la boca con una servilleta de papel.

-Bueno, ¿qué me dices del insomnio?

-Intenta aliviar parte del estrés que entra en tu vida -masticó con cuidado y luego tragó.

-Hago ejercicio, pero no parece ayudar mucho.

-¿Qué me dices... -jugó con la pajita- de tus relaciones personales?

-¿Qué pasa con ellas? -dejó de masticar.

-Bueno, ¿tienes... alguna?

-Si me preguntas si tengo novia, no.

Serena guardó esa información en su subconsciente y luego meneó la cabeza.

-Me refiero a amigos... compañeros de trabajo, vecinos.

-Conozco a muchas personas, pero no sé si podría llamarlos amigos a todos.

-Bingo. Me dijiste que tenías una buena relación con tu familia y que ya no está cerca. Lo más probable es que necesites compañía emocional -lo vio enarcar una ceja. Se movió incómoda en el banco, vio al perro y eligió una escapatoria poco elegante-. Como Crash. Se sabe que las mascotas ayudan a bajar la tensión ya aliviar el estrés.

-Es agradable tener a alguien en la casa.

-Yo misma he estado pensando en comprarme un animal de compañía -reconoció.

-¿No vives con tu novio?

¿Cómo diablos sabía qué botón apretar?

-No -estaba sola, con un sofá como una piedra.

-De modo que no vais tan en serio -los ojos le brillaron.

-No estamos prometidos, si quieres saber eso -aunque si su relación progresaba tal como ella esperaba, quizá su madre podría ocuparse de los planes de boda en algún momento del futuro inmediato.

-¿Has estado casada alguna vez? -inquirió Darien.

-No. ¿Y tú?

-Decididamente no.

Muy bien. No había ambigüedad ahí. Desperdiciaba la tarde con una aventura sin salida cuando debería estar consolando a su novio y explorando las dimensiones nuevas de su relación.

Dio otro mordisco al perrito caliente, sabiendo que, cuanto más deprisa comiera, antes podría largarse de allí.

-Veo muchas situaciones domésticas en mi trabajo -continuó él-. Estoy seguro de que tú también -ella asintió, sin dejar de comer-. Hacen que te preguntes cómo es que la gente se une. Quiero decir, de todas las personas que hay en el mundo, ¿cómo se supone que sabes cuándo has conocido a la correcta para ti?

-Simplemente... -se humedeció los labios-, lo sabes, supongo.

-Entonces, ¿Seiya es la persona adecuada para ti?

Las palabras flotaron entre ellos. Su primer impulso fue decirle que no era asunto suyo. Pero parecía tan serio y al mismo tiempo tan sincero y amigable. Como si... le preocupara...

-Creo que sí -aún tenía muy frescas en la mente las intimidades que había compartido con Seiya. Si no era la persona adecuada, ¿en que la convertía eso a ella... ?

Darien emitió una risa suave.

-La historia de mi vida... llego un día tarde con un dólar de menos en el bolsillo -dio otro mordisco al perrito caliente, como si no estuvieran hablando de...

¿De qué estaban hablando?

Ese hombre, ese desconocido, le hacía perder el equilibrio, hacía que sintiera como si sus pensamientos y creencias estuvieron abiertos a negociación. Tenía una personalidad tan encantadora y magnética, tan fuerte como su cuerpo musculoso. Le recordaba a alguien...

Su memoria viajó hacia atrás hasta... Se quedó paralizada cuando logró encajarlo. A su padre. Atractivo, con una sonrisa arrebatadora. Tan fácil de querer, de perdonarle sus defectos. Su dormitorio había estado junto al de sus padres, de forma que había escuchado sus discusiones nocturnas por las infrecuentes pero dolorosas infidelidades de él. Su madre lloraba y se quedaba retraída durante días, pero él le llevaba regalos y al cabo conseguía sacarle una sonrisa mientras le susurraba cosas dulces al oído y le besaba el cuello.

-Tengo que irme -se puso de pie.

-¿Ya?

-Sí. Gracias por convencer a tus compañeros de que fueran a donar sangre. Muchos se han comprometido a hacerlo con asiduidad.

-Es estupendo. Pero esperaba que tuviéramos más tiempo para charlar hoy.

Serena se limpió las migas de la falda y le dio el último bocado a Crash.

-Lo siento. Aún debo ir a comprar el regalo de boda para mañana -con celeridad, extrajo la cámara del estuche y le sacó un par de fotos a Crash desde distintos ángulos-. Te las enviaré por correo -dijo mientras volvía a guardarla.

-¿No ibas a tomar algunas fotos del parque?

-He cambiado de idea. Gracias por el perrito.

-¿Qué te parece si cenamos juntos? -preguntó, levantándose-. Serena, me gustaría conocerte mejor.

Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta. Darien Shields era demasiado abrumador, demasiado... poderoso. Seiya y ella eran parecidos y en ese momento compartían un vínculo sensual.

No pensaba tirar todo eso por la borda porque se sentía atraída por ese arrogante policía soltero.

-No puedo -murmuró-. Como ya he dicho, tengo a Seiya.

Él frunció los labios.

-¿Le transmitiste lo que te pedí anoche... que creo que es afortunado? -ella asintió-. ¿Y qué te dijo?

-Me preguntó si debería sentirse celoso -respiró hondo.

-¿Y qué contestaste?

-Que no, porque...

-¿Porque?

-Porque no eres mi tipo -era mejor cortar el flirteo.

-¿Qué clase de tipo soy? -cruzó los brazos y sonrió. Ella guardó silencio. Se adelantó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su cara-. Serena -musitó- , ¿qué clase de tipo soy?

Le tembló la boca. El tipo de hombre que podía revolucionar su mundo. La miró a los ojos y tuvo miedo de lo que podía ver. Quería alejarse, pero sus bocas eran como imanes invertidos, la atracción crecía de forma exponencial a medida que el espacio que los separaba se reducía milímetro a milímetro.

Serena no sabía qué esperaba, pero la electricidad de sus labios al encontrarse fue embriagadora, una sensación de pura sensualidad. Abrió la boca para recibirlo, pasando la punta de la lengua sobre sus dientes en invitación. Él aceptó con un gemido profundo que vibró dentro de la boca de Serena, lanzándole una punzada de deseo hasta el mismo vientre y humedeciendo su...

Se apartó y se tapó la boca con el dorso de la mano. ¿Qué había hecho?

Él permaneció inclinado, con los labios entreabiertos, el ceño fruncido.

-¿Serena?

Era una locura. Era un manipulador y ella había caído en la trampa. Consternada, trastabilló hacia atrás, alejándose de la mesa.

-Eres el tipo de hombre... que besaría a una mujer que está con otro -se limpió la boca, respirando con dificultad-. No... no me gusta cómo haces que me sienta. Intento ser una persona honesta, Darien, del mismo modo que espero que el hombre con el que salgo sea honesto conmigo - no respondió, solo la miró-. Probablemente pienses que eso es anticuado. Pero para mí la confianza es muy importante -vio que él se ruborizaba. Quizá había hablado con demasiada vehemencia, pero tenía que decírselo-. Adiós -murmuró, luego recogió el bolso y la cámara y casi corrió las dos manzanas que la separaban de la parada del autobús.

Sintió un gran alivio, había logrado librarse de él sin deshonrar por completo su relación con Seiya. Aunque a duras penas.

La casa de Seiya se hallaba a cuarenta y cinco minutos a pie desde la parada del autobús, pero no le importó. El tiempo era maravilloso y tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar. El interés que mostraba Darien Shields en ella la halagaba, pero se trataba de algo fugaz, estaba segura. Sabía que solo la veía como un reto, una conquista. Por otro lado, Seiya había salido con ella durante meses. y al fin avanzaban hacia el tipo de relación física que ella deseaba. Estaría loca si lo estropeaba en ese momento.

Su primer pensamiento al ver la hermosa casa de ladrillo gris de dos plantas fue que nunca había visto su jardín tan poco cuidado. Lo segundo que pensó fue que debía volverlo loco estar en la cama mientras su hierba de las Bermudas se estropeaba. Pero al observar la cantidad de periódicos apilados ante su puerta sintió alarma. El hecho de que no hubiera podido recoger su amado Wall Street journal indicaba que estaba más enfermo de lo que le había permitido imaginar.

Pasó por encima de los diarios y llamó al timbre. Pasados unos minutos sin que respondiera, volvió a llamar, en esa ocasión perpleja. Nadie contestó. Sacó la copia de la llave que él mismo le había entregado y con cuidado abrió la puerta.

-¿Seiya? -habló en dirección a las escaleras. Entró en el vestíbulo y frunció el ceño ante la penumbra que reinaba-. ¿Seiya?

Preocupada, dejó el bolso y la sopa, subió las escaleras y giró a la derecha hacia el dormitorio principal. No solo no se encontraba allí, sino que la enorme cama con dosel parecía no haber sido usada en los últimos días. Había entrado en el dormitorio un par de veces, principalmente cuando él quería mostrarle un libro de su colección de primeras ediciones o para sacar una tirita del cuarto de baño, pero todo parecía estar en su sitio; no había rastro de enfermedad. Como siempre, su entorno estaba impecable.

Comprobó las otras habitaciones de la primera planta y luego bajó. Fue de cuarto a cuarto y después descendió al sótano, que había sido convertido en una sala de juegos y en un bar, hasta que al final abrió la puerta del cuarto de la colada que conducía al garaje.

Soltó una risa fugaz. ¿Por qué no había mirado ahí desde el principio? Su Lexus negro no estaba... Probablemente había ido al despacho o quizá a la farmacia. Aliviada pero decepcionada de no haberlo visto, encontró un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel y le dejó una nota.

Seiya,

Pasé para animarte con una sopa de pollo. Lamento no haberte encontrado... espero que ello signifique que te sientes mejor. Dejé la sopa en la nevera.

Se mordió el labio y sacó el valor para escribir algo más provocativo. Respiró hondo. Después de lo que habían compartido juntos, podía ser valiente.

Llámame esta noche si te apetece tener algo de diversión X por teléfono. Nos vemos mañana en la boda.

Serena.

Dejó la nota sobre el mostrador de granito contra el molinillo de café, metió los diarios en el vestíbulo y luego cerró la puerta a su espalda. De regreso a la parada del autobús, se frotó la zona justo debajo del esternón. Ese picante perrito caliente no le permitiría olvidar el momento con Darien Shields. Todo en ese hombre era una inconveniencia.

Su cara siguió hostigándola mientras buscaba un regalo para Lita de entre su lista de boda de veintisiete páginas. De la interminable selección de vajillas de porcelana, cristale rías y servicios de plata, eligió una bandeja con un dibujo de parras. En alguna parte había leído que la gente solía regalar las cosas que quería para sí misma, lo cual reconoció que en ese caso era verdad. Para ella, las bandejas hablaban de reuniones familiares y recuerdos. Una bendición que quería para su amiga y, algún día, para sí misma.

En su mente, imaginó una mesa de Acción de Gracias con un pavo perfecto, un deslumbrante acompañamiento de platos deliciosos y docenas de brazos que se servían. Familiares políticos, amigos, niños.

Observó los rostros sonrientes y absorbió el amor que emanaba de ellos. Entonces se detuvo y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué diablos hacía Darien Shields presidiendo la mesa?

Le guiñó un ojo y la saludó con la mano. El muy presuntuoso.

Compró la bandeja y regresó a casa en el autobús, para entrar en el horno de su apartamento a eso de las siete de la tarde. Con un suspiro, dejó las bolsas en el salón, luego sonrió al ver la luz que parpadeaba en el contestador. Sin duda era Seiya que la había llamado para agradecerle la sopa. Lo activó.

-iGracias por comprar este producto Temeteck! Este es un mensaje de prueba para que ajuste el volumen. Apriete .1. si no quiere que se repita este mensaje.

Apretó el .1. hasta veinte veces, cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza que la anterior. Se rompió una uña y la promesa de dejar de soltar juramentos. Al leer el manual solo consiguió un dolor de cabeza. Lo primero que haría por la mañana sería cerciorarse de que ese maldito aparato volvía al sitio de donde lo había comprado.

Aún gruñía cuando sonó el objeto de su consternación. Con la esperanza de que fuera el casero para decirle que no le cobraría el alquiler del mes debido a las condiciones insoportables de calor, lo levantó.

-¿Hola?

-Serena, querida, ¿siempre debes contestar como si acabaras de correr una maratón?

Se sentó en la mesita de centro.

-A mí también me agrada oír tu voz, mamá. ¿Te lo estás pasando bien con Michiru?

-Por supuesto. Su hogar es tan lujoso, que me parece que estoy de vacaciones.

-Es estupendo. ¿Cómo están las niñas?

-Preciosas.

-¿Y Michiru?

-Echa de menos a Albert. Se ha ido en viaje de negocios. ¿Sabes?, se adoran.

-Sí, mamá, lo sé.

-¿Recibiste mi carta?

-Sí, gracias por encender una vela por mí.

-Es trabajo de una madre.

Frunció el ceño. ¿No había dicho lo mismo Darien?

-He visto en las noticias que Birmingham se halla bajo una peligrosa ola de calor y quería comprobar que estuvieras bien.

-Hace calor y mi aire acondicionado no funciona, pero sobrevivo.

-Bien. Seiya y tú tenéis planes para el fin de semana?

-Es Seiya, mamá, y, de hecho, vamos a ir a una boda.

-¿Vas en serio con ese joven?

-No... no lo sé. Es... agradable y seguro.

Frunció el ceño otra vez. ¿De dónde había salido ese pensamiento?

-¿Agradable? Tiene su propio negocio y una casa... será mejor que no lo dejes escapar.

-Pero no estoy segura de amarlo.

-¿Amor? -chasqueó la lengua-. No te vas a hacer más joven, Serena.

-Mamá, solo tengo treinta años.

-A tu edad, yo llevaba trece años casada. Serena se mordió la lengua para no soltar algo que luego lamentaría.

-Mamá, aún me queda mucho tiempo para sentar la cabeza...

-Oh, ya ha llegado Michiru, tengo que irme, querida. Saluda a Seiya de mi parte.

-De acuerdo, lo haré -suspiró.

-Adiós, querida.

-Adiós -cortó la llamada y meneó la cabeza. No cabía duda de que su madre había soportado un matrimonio duro, aunque jamás lo había hablado con ellas. Era evidente que vivía a través de sus hijas, principalmente de Michiru, pero sabía que anhelaba que las dos fueran felices.

Sin embargo, echaba mucho de menos a su padre.

De camino a la ducha le dio un golpe al termostato al tiempo que se quitaba la ropa. Recordó su pensamiento anterior. ¿Seiya era seguro? La seguridad no era una característica, era un, un, un... lugar.

Se metió bajo el agua fría y echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta mojar bien el pelo. Suspiró a medida que el estrés del día comenzaba a esfumarse. Tomó la esponja y comenzó a frotarse, pensando que se parecía a la mano de un hombre... a la mano de un amante... la de Darien. Se resistió a él, a su sonrisa, su cuerpo grande, al parecer desarrollado solo para acosarla. No prestó atención a la alarma que se activó en su cabeza. Quizá un poco de fantasía la ayudaría a quitárselo de encima.

Se inclinó y comenzó a frotarse los pies con la esponja en pequeños círculos. El agua, el movimiento rítmico, el jabón aromático. Poco a poco subió a los tobillos, a las pantorrillas, a los muslos, preguntándose si Darien iría lentamente o se apresuraría en complacerla.

Lo que desees, Serena. Estoy a tus órdenes.

Era tan terrenal. Decididamente un hombre en sintonía con su cuerpo. Su tamaño le provocó un escalofrío de placer. Su boca... Besaba de maravilla, con fuerza, firmeza e insistencia. Levantó la cabeza y permitió que el agua cayera en su boca y chorreara por la barbilla. Reanudó el masaje y de forma metódica avanzó por los muslos, los glúteos, el estómago, dando círculos en torno al ombligo.

Feliz cumpleaños, Darien. Cerró los ojos e imaginó que le ofrecía un espectáculo solo para él. Se hallaba fuera de la ducha: con su uniforme y únicamente podía observar a través del cristal empañado.

Con la esponja se tocó los pechos y siguió su contorno, yendo hacia dentro con movimiento lento y firme.

¿Te gusta?.

El solo pudo asentir, lo cual la hizo sonreír, complacida con su poder femenino. Un hombre tan fuerte y grande y tan maleable en sus manos.

Se pasó la esponja por los pezones y gimió, frotándose hasta que se pusieron tensos. Luego quitó la ducha de su soporte, la puso en modo vibratorio y eliminó el jabón del cuerpo fono desde el cuello hasta la cintura, demorándose en los muslos antes de inclinarse en una postura seductora para brindarle un ángulo asombroso mientras terminaba con las pantorrillas, los muslos y los tobillos.

Ven aquí. Quiero tocarte.

Cerró el agua y salió de la bañera para secarse despacio y prolongar la tortura de él. Pero cuando alzó la vista, se había ido.

La oleada de decepción fue aguda, aunque de inmediato quedó controlada por la sensatez. Emitió una risa hueca. Claro que se ha ido, aseveró su subconsciente. Los hombres como Darien Shields no se quedan mucho tiempo.

Pero el cuerpo aún le temblaba por el estímulo recibido y sentía los pechos palpitantes. Se dirigió al dormitorio. Se notaba lista... para salir de su piel. La luz del cuarto de baño proyectaba suficiente iluminación para llegar a la cama. Se tumbó sobre la sábana y se abrazó, cerrando los ojos ante las fantasías que danzaban en su mente. Darien Shields se encontraba en ellas solo porque en el último par de días lo había visto demasiadas veces. Tenía frescos su cuerpo y su cara. Lo único que necesitaba era ver a Seiya, eso era todo. Para recordar su atractivo rubio, su complexión delgada, sus manos bien formadas. Se dio la vuelta y contempló el teléfono en la oscuridad.

Quizá la había llamado y no había podido dejar un mensaje en ese maldito aparato.

El vientre se le contrajo por el deseo acumulado. O lo llamaba o volaba sola con el beso de Darien Shields en la cabeza. Alargó la mano hacia el teléfono.

Aunque el ventilador había refrescado bastante el dormitorio, Darien permanecía despierto, con el cuerpo fatigado pero nervioso. Había necesitado de toda su voluntad para no ir tras Serena ese día. Nunca antes un beso lo había sacudido tanto. Estaba encaprichado con esa mujer. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara. No había un buen final para su situación, al menos no para él.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, giró la cabeza en la almohada y rezó. No era normal que pidiera ser conducido otra vez a esa tentación. Alargó la mano en la oscuridad, levantó el auricular y lo tapó con un pañuelo, por las dudas.

-¿Hola?, -contuvo el aliento en el silencio.

-Hola. Soy Serena.

-Me alegro -soltó aliviado. Ella emitió un sonido feliz que le atenazó el estómago.

-¿Has intentado llamarme?

-Iba... iba a hacerlo -musitó con cautela. Ella ya lo había rechazado cuando le pidió una cita. ¿Qué podía perder?

Sus besos respeto. Sus llamadas.

-Acabo de salir de la ducha -susurró Serena-. Reinaba tanto calor aquí que tenía que hacer algo para refrescarme.

Él gimió. Una última vez, se prometió. Serena era tan increíblemente sexy , y la diversión terminaría el domingo por la noche cuando regresara su novio, si no antes.

-El problema -continuó ella- es que aún estoy caliente.

La erección de Darien tensó los calzoncillos azules.

-Aquí hace más calor por momentos. ¿Qué llevas puesto?

-Una toalla. ¿Y tú?.

-Nada -repuso después de quitarse los boxers-. Dios, no he sido capaz de apartarte de mis pensamientos.

-Me preguntaba. ¿Qué te parece el... sexo oral?

-Estoy a favor -tragó saliva.

Ella rió. Darien se apoyó en la almohada y cerró los ojos mientras Serena musitaba palabras eróticas. Se arrodilló sobre él y tomó su palpitante erección en esa boca maravillosa, moviendo la lengua como cuando lo besó aquel día. Su pelo ribió cayó hacia delante como un telón ligero, haciéndole cosquillas en el abdomen. Cuando estuvo cerca del precipicio, le pidió que moviera el cuerpo para poder devolverle el favor. Darien gimió sobre su sexo almizclado y con la lengua jugó con el centro de su control hasta que ella lo perdió de forma estridente. El clímax de él tuvo lugar a continuación, rápido e intenso.

-Ha sido maravilloso -jadeó Darien-. No puedo imaginar nada que hagas que no ame.

-Pensé que la palabra amor no figuraba en tu vocabulario -rió con voz jadeante y provocadora.

Hmm. ¿Es que Seiya jamás le había dicho que la amaba?

-He cambiado de parecer. Los últimos días... -¿Qué? ¿Se había enamorado de ella haciéndose pasar por su novio?

-Continúa -pidió ella. No deseaba poner palabras en la boca del otro.

-Me siento diferente respecto a nosotros.

-Tenía tanto miedo de que esto no te gustara -suspiró.

-¿Bromeas? Estoy impaciente por volver a verte -eso había sido un desliz. Hizo una mueca y espero.

-Hoy me diste un susto.

-¿Cuándo? -frunció el ceño.

-Cuando pasé por tu casa -rio otra vez. Él se quedó mudo-. Cuando vi los periódicos amontonados en tu puerta, me preocupó que estuvieras más enfermo de lo que me habías dicho. Te imaginaba arriba, marchitándote en esa cama enorme que tienes. Al final miré en el garaje y vi que tu coche no estaba. ¿Fuiste al despacho?

-Hmm, sí -la mente le funcionó a toda velocidad, tratando de mantenerse a la altura de las mentiras y las medias verdades.

-Imaginé que tu constipado te había retrasado en el trabajo. A propósito, suenas mejor.

-Aún sigo con la garganta un poco irritada -insistió él, luego carraspeó.

-Supongo que viste mi nota -hizo una pausa expectante.

-Yo... -estuvo a punto de soltar el teléfono-, hmm... no.

-La dejé en el mostrador de la cocina.

-Ah -buscó una explicación-. Estaba oscuro cuando regresé a casa y ni siquiera encendí la luz.

-Oh, bueno. Solo quería hacerte saber que te había dejado sopa en la nevera.

-Has sido muy amable -Darien frunció el ceño.

-Ha sido un placer. Me alegra oír que te sientes mejor. Imagino que eso significa que mañana irás a la boda.

Se quedó helado. ¿Seiya llegaría a tiempo para poder asistir?

-Eso... pretendo. Siempre que no me vea atrapado en el... despacho.

-Oh -musitó, claramente desilusionada. ¿Seiya la decepcionaría a menudo?

-Recuérdame otra vez dónde está la iglesia -pidió con su mejor voz.

-Es la de St. Michael, tonto. ¿Has olvidado que tú tiraste de algunos contactos para las invitaciones?

-Claro -hizo una mueca-. Pero no recuerdo la hora.

-A las tres y media -repuso con un suspiro.

-Cierto -convino Darien-. A las tres y media -en la distancia sonó una sirena, apenas audible debido al ventilador.

Crash se desplomó sobre el suelo después de un intento fallido de levantarse. Ladró varias veces, para terminar con un gemido... también él había oído la sirena. Como un idiota, Darien agitó los brazos para silenciarlo, luego entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? -inquirió Serena.

-La televisión -repuso, sentándose en el borde de la bañera-. Una serie de policías.

-Oh.

-¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo? -preguntó, en parte porque quería cambiar de tema y en parte porque deseaba saberlo.

-El doctor Taiki me vigila a la espera de que cometa otro error. Esta mañana me llamó para firmar el informe que redactó sobre el incidente con aquel policía del que te hablé.

-¿Oh? -tragó saliva sintiéndose culpable.

-Quedará registrado en mi currículum.

-Bueno, supongo que saber que hiciste lo correcto deberá servirte de recompensa.

-Eh, ¿de qué lado estás? -rió. Luego bostezó-. Lo siento, de pronto tengo sueño.

Darien frunció el ceño. Deseaba poder decir lo mismo, pero tenía suficientes cosas en la cabeza como para mantener a una docena de hombres dando vueltas toda la noche. No quería colgar, aunque tampoco sabía cómo mantenerla al teléfono.

-Creo que será mejor que nos despidamos, entonces.

-Eso es gracioso.

-¿Qué? -captó un tono extraño en su voz.

-Suenas tan... diferente.

Arregló el pañuelo sobre el auricular y lo alejó aún más de la boca.

-Es el constipado.

-No -pareció atribulada-. No me refiero a tu voz. Quiero decir... olvídalo.

-Serena -comenzó, dominado por la frustración-. Me encanta... hablar contigo.

Ella permaneció en silencio tanto tiempo, que Darien temió que se hubiera quedado dormida.

-Buenas noches, Seiya -murmuró al fin y colgó.

Serena no recordaba haberse sentido jamás tan desdichada. El cuerpo aún le palpitaba por la liberación que había compartido con Seiya... al tiempo que fantaseaba con otro hombre. Y encima la mente podía jugar trucos sobre una persona... incluso había comenzado a imaginar la voz de Darien Shields en la de Seiya.

¿Esa sensación de hormigueo en el estómago era lo mismo que experimentaba su padre cuando besaba el cuello de su madre después de una de sus aventuras? ¿Sería capaz de mirar al día siguiente a Seiya si aparecía en la boda?

Cerró la mano sobre una esquina de la almohada. Seiya no se merecía esa, esa... distracción. No cuando las cosas iban tan bien entre ellos. Nunca lo había visto tan abierto, tan vulnerable. Durante meses había esperado recibir una señal de que estaba dispuesto a explorar una relación más profunda e íntima. Sin embargo, esa noche, cuando pensó que le iba a decir que la amaba, había sentido pánico.

-¿Qué significa? -susurró en voz alta en la oscuridad- Que eres como tu padre. Nunca aprecias lo que tienes, siempre quieres lo que está fuera de tu alcance o cosas que sabes que son malas. O equivocadas. O dolorosas. Estás dispuesta a sacrificar una seguridad cálida por una pasión encendida. Eres autocomplaciente. Inquieta. Perversa.

Suspiró y se apartó la sábana del cuerpo húmedo. Y caliente.

-¿Qué significa? -repitió Mina por teléfono-. Yo te diré lo que significa... te estás enamorando del poli.

-No, no -se sentó en la mesita de centro y apoyó los pies en el sofá-. El hecho de tener unas fantasías inofensivas con él no significa que me esté enamorando.

-Si son tan inofensivas, ¿por qué armas tanto alboroto? ¿Y qué me dices del beso?

Empezaba a lamentar haberle contado todo a su amiga.

-El beso tuvo lugar en el calor del momento... no fue planeado y no significó nada.

-Si no significó nada, ¿por qué te encuentras tan agitada?

-iPorque me siento culpable!

-Si no hubieras hecho nada de lo que avergonzarte, no tendrías por qué sentirte culpable.

-Tú no eres católica. Y me da miedo que Seiya se encuentre con Darien en el gimnasio y que este le mencioné por casualidad que nos besamos en el parque .

-Entonces, cuando veas a Seiya en la boda hoy, cuéntaselo y hazle saber que no tuvo mayor importancia -Serena contuvo unas lágrimas y emitió unos sonidos ahogados-. Pero sí la tuvo, ¿verdad?

-Tal vez -susurró, apoyando la frente en la mano.

-Serena -musitó Mina con voz incrédula-. Conocer a alguien que te hace sentir extraordinaria es algo que se debe celebrar, no lamentar.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa con Seiya? Las cosas empezaban a marchar bien.

-Creo que el interés que despierta en ti el policía significa que aún no estás lista para asentarte. No es un delito, y quizá Seiya resulte herido, pero sobrevivirá.

-Tienes toda la razón.

-Bien, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-No tengo ni idea.

-No sé qué le sucede -le informó al vendedor, luego empujó la caja con el teléfono por el mostrador-. Pero el único mensaje que he recibido en una semana es el mecánico sobre ajustar el volumen.

El chico se rascó la cabeza y la miró con expresión sombría.

-¿Devuelve el sistema porque nadie la llama jamás?

Serena sonrió con dulzura... resultaba evidente que era el autor del manual.

-No. Devuelvo este sistema porque una amiga me ha dicho que me había dejado al menos dos mensajes que nunca recibí.

-¿Tiene la factura, señorita?

La deslizó por el mostrador.

-Uno de nuestros técnicos tendrá que echarle un vistazo mañana. ¿Podemos llamarla?

Se adelantó y se echó hacia atrás la pamela que había comprado para ese día y anunció con suma claridad.

-Sería estupendo, pero ya no tengo teléfono. Dígame a qué hora puedo volver mañana.

Acordaron una hora y Serena salió de la tienda. Tomó un autobús en la esquina del centro comercial, luego caminó media manzana hasta la iglesia mientras repasaba la conversación que había mantenido con Mina. Su amiga tenía razón, desde luego. Si estaba tan distraída con Darien Shields, eso significaba que no estaba completamente disponible para Seiya. Lo que la volvía loca era el tira y afloja.

Lo prudente sería sugerirle a Seiya que dejaran de verse un tiempo.

Entró en la iglesia por la parte de atrás y siguió el sonido de voces y risas femeninas por un pasillo hasta un cuarto donde la novia y las damas de honor se vestían para sacarse las fotos. Lita parecía etérea de color marfil. Su madre le arreglaba la cola mientras otra mujer mayor se ocupaba del pelo que le llegaba hasta la barbilla. Mina era una de las cuatro madrinas. Llevaba un vestido largo de falda recta de un intenso color coral.

-Estás hermosa -comentó Serena. Su amiga se ruborizó y le entregó un rulo eléctrico.

-¿Quieres rizarme la parte de atrás del pelo? -la ayudó a situarse delante de un espejo y se puso manos a la obra-. Imagino que Seiya no ha llegado todavía, ¿verdad?

Serena meneó la cabeza.

-Comentó que quizá tuviera que quedarse en el despacho debido al retraso que lleva por el constipado -no sabía si quería acabar ya con la ruptura o postergarla.

-Algún día recordarás esto y reirás.

-¿Lo crees en serio?

-Sí, cuando el poli y tú tengáis seis hijos.

Serena rio de buen humor. Lo que no le había dicho a Mina era que así como pensaba romper con Seiya, no planeaba salir con Darien Shields.

-Es una pena que no hayas podido romper con Seiya antes para que hubieras podido traer a ese macizo uniformado a la boda.

Pensaba tornarse un descanso con los hombres. Salir con ellos, incluso mirarlos, había despertado su lado oscuro. Necesitaba tiempo y espacio para recuperar la objetividad.

-¿Crees que tú o yo seremos novias alguna vez? -preguntó Mina con añoranza.

-Probablemente. Algún día. ¿Cómo van las cosas con el doctor Yaten?

-Aún no le he dicho cómo me llamaba -hizo una mueca.

-¡Mina!

-No puedo evitarlo. Ahora me llarna Terri Strawberry. ¿No es dulce?

-¿No es sexista?

-Lo sé, lo sé. Voy a contárselo, sin importar lo bochornoso que sea.

-Bien.

Terminó de rizarle el pelo y echó un vistazo por la habitación, contemplando a las mujeres felices y ajetreadas. Reinaba excitación, felicidad, optimismo.

Anhelaba eso. Anhelaba un amor verdadero y estar embriagada de felicidad. Y algún día iba a tenerlo... siempre que sus hormonas hiperactivas no se interpusieran.

Temía la charla con Seiya, pero estaba agradecida por una cosa. Había dejado a Darien Shields el día anterior en el parque con una negativa firme, y si le enviaba por correo las fotos del perro, no veía ningún motivo para que volvieran a encontrarse.

Darien pasó por delante del tablero de asignación de puestos media docena de veces, y en cada ocasión se prometió no mirar. Y lo cumplió. Hasta la séptima. Entonces, para satisfacer su curiosidad morbosa, leyó la lista de iglesias que necesitaban control de tráfico para ese día.

St. Michael's Church, boda Manus-Baker, 10:30. Boda Sanjoin-Kino, 15:30. Boda Piper-Matthews 19:30. Dos oficiales, dos horas por cada ceremonia.

Serena estaría en la boda Sanjoin – Kino por la tarde. Quizá si pudiera verla en compañía de su novio, ver cómo miraba a Trainer, cómo lo adoraba, podría desterrar esa compulsión de estar cerca de ella.

Se juró que acataría lo que dictara la providencia y que tacharía a Serena Tsukino de su vida si los puestos ya habían sido asignados. Se dirigió al policía que ayudaba a destinar a los policías fuera de servicio a los puntos de ayuda a la comunidad.

-¿Están completos los puestos de St. Michael para hoy? -preguntó con tono indiferente.

El joven pasó un dedo por una cuadrícula.

-Queda un puesto para la boda de las siete y media. ¿Te interesa?

Decepcionado, Darien se quedó quieto. Había prometido respetar lo que surgiera. Con el tiempo conseguiría quitarse a Serena de la cabeza. Solo era una atracción física, aunque poderosa.

-¿Shields? -preguntó el otro, agitando una ,mano para captar su atención-. ¿Lo quieres?

Disgustado consigo mismo por gustarle una mujer que había dejado bien claro que no estaba interesada en él, asintió.

-Me quedo con el turno de las siete y media.

Se sirvió una taza de café y regresó a su mesa, sintiéndose algo mejor. Lo positivo de no salir con ella era que jamás tendría que confesarle que él era el hombre que había disfrutado de los placeres sexuales destinados a su novio.

Se reclinó contra su silla con gesto resignado. -

Eh, Shields.

Se volvió y alzó el mentón en un gesto de reconocimiento aun colega que se acercaba a su mesa.

-¿Sí, Furhata?

-Estoy en un aprieto. Pedí el turno de la boda de las tres y media en St. Michael y acabo de recordar que se supone que debo llevar a mi suegro a jugar al golf. ¿Crees que podrías...?

-Desde luego.

Le costó mantener la mente en dirigir el tráfico al aparcamiento de la iglesia sabiendo que Serena no tenía coche y que sin duda había llegado temprano y ya estaría dentro. Sin embargo, permaneció atento a la presencia de un Lexus de 1999 con una matrícula que encajaba con la que él había memorizado.

Cuando la boda estaba apunto de comenzar, no había visto ninguno. En el momento en que el aparcamiento comenzó a llenarse, dejó el tráfico de la calle a su compañero y dirigió a los rezagados hacia los lugares aún vacíos. No resultaba una tarea demasiado estimulante, pero el trabajo policial no siempre lo era. Sin embargo, sus constantes vitales se aceleraron al captar un destello azul que corría por el aparcamiento. ¿Serena? Sonrió involuntariamente. Llevaba un vestido largo con motivos florales que ceñía su figura al tiempo que se sujetaba un adorable sombrero a la cabeza para no perderlo. Se detuvo junto a un coche blanco, miró dentro y luego pareció probar todas las llaves de un llavero. Darien corrió entre las hileras de vehículos.

-Serena.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -los ojos parecieron salírsele de las órbitas cuando giró la cabeza con brusquedad.

-Hago trabajo voluntario para la iglesia -Dios, estaba hermosa... no, magnífica con el pelo lustroso cayéndole sobre los hombros. Tal como la había imaginado-. ¿Hay algún problema?

-La novia escribió sus propios votos -señaló el coche-, pero los dejó en el asiento delantero. ¿Los ves? -Darien asintió-. No obstante, ninguna de las llaves parece abrir la puerta -probó una más.

-Es un Toyota -explicó él-. Las que tienes me parecen de un Ford.

-¡Lita me dio las llaves equivocadas!

Él sacudió la cabeza y extrajo un instrumento delgado.

-Se supone que no debo hacer esto por nadie, pero como te conozco y se trata de una emergencia, haré una excepción -la sonrisa que le regaló cuando la puerta se abrió fue suficiente recompensa.

-¡Gracias! -se inclinó para retirar la hoja de papel, proporcionándole una arrebatadora visión de sus piernas cuando el vestido se levantó por detrás. Salió y cerró de nuevo-. Bueno... ha sido agradable verte de nuevo -comentó un poco nerviosa.

Él se llevó la mano a la visera de la gorra y la contempló hasta que desapareció en el interior de la iglesia. El corazón le latía con fuerza y el cuerpo quería seguirla. Se obligó a regresar a su trabajo, pero cuando su compañero dijo que se ocuparía de aparcar a los rezagados, Darien se quitó la gorra y entró en la iglesia para subir hasta la primera planta, donde solo se hallaba el profesional encargado de grabar la ceremonia. Observó a los presentes. Encontró el sombrero de Serena y disfrutó de su imagen mientras ella miraba hacia atrás anticipando el comienzo de la boda... ¿o quizá esperaba la llegada de su novio? En el banco había un espacio vacío a su lado, lo cual lo irritó. Era obvio que Seiya estaba al tanto de la boda antes de que Darien hubiera prometido por él que se esforzaría en asistir.

La organista comenzó a tocar y la ceremonia empezó. Entraron los padrinos y Darien observó al novio, que parecía sereno, salvo que no paraba de moverse adelante y atrás sobre los talones. No se imaginó en su sitio, pronunciar unos votos para abandonar los demás de por vida le aterraba. Sus padres había superado la media con un matrimonio de más de cuarenta años de duración, pero en la actualidad las cosas eran distintas. La gente era distinta..., no tan fuerte, no tan dedicada.

Entraron las damas de honor. Una le pareció que era la amiga delgada de Serena que conoció cuando fue a donar sangre. Entonces, todo el mundo se puso de pie mientras la novia avanzaba por el pasillo. No dejó de mirar a Serena mientras la ceremonia tenía lugar. Se la veía arrobada, concentrada en las palabras del sacerdote. ¿Estaría imaginando su propia boda? ¿Los votos que se intercambiaran ese día fortalecerían o debilitarían su compromiso con Seiya Trainer?

De repente una conmoción en la parte de atrás de la iglesia capturó la atención de todo el mundo. Darien no podía ver qué sucedía justo debajo de la galería en la que se hallaba, pero su instinto se activó en cuanto vio las expresiones de pánico y horror. Se agazapó y se arrastró hasta la parte frontal de la galería, luego bajó la vista a través de los barrotes; cuando un hombre apareció en su campo de visión.

-Lita -gritó el hombre con el cuerpo tembloroso-. iNo puedes casarte con él!

Por el rabillo del ojo Darien vio que el operador de vídeo había abandonado su silla y apuntaba la cámara hacia abajo.

- Jedite -dijo la novia con los ojos muy abiertos-. No deberías estar aquí.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir, Dark? –la cara del novio se puso pálida. Luego, como cualquier nombre en su situación, se dirigió hacia el otro con ojos centelleantes.

Pero cuando el tipo sacó un cuchillo, el novio se detuvo en seco y retrocedió. Involuntariamente, Darien buscó a Serena, que se había dado la vuelta y parecía aterrada. Gracias a su postura agachada, nadie salvo el operador de vídeo se percató de su presencia.

-Vamos -le gritó el tipo enloquecido al novio, moviendo el cuchillo en el aire-. i Ya te dije que, si ibas a casarte con Lita, primero tendrías que pasar por encima de mí!

Darien evaluó la situación. El hombre se hallaba justo debajo de él. Podría anunciarse y desenfundar el arma, pero eso no le gustaba en una iglesia. Su mirada registró la silla plegable de metal que el operador había dejado y se le ocurrió la solución.

Serena tenía el corazón en un puño. Recordó algo que le había comentado Mina sobre un ex novio extraño de Lita. Tragó saliva. Por los ojos desencajados del hombre y el tamaño del cuchillo, alguien iba a resultar herido.

Un movimiento en la galería llamó su atención. El encargado de grabar la ceremonia lo estaba filmando todo, y... se atragantó... Darien Shields sostenía una silla plegable sobre la cabeza del loco. Cuatro segundos más tarde, todo se terminó. El cuchillo cayó sobre la alfombra y el hombre yació de costado, gimiendo con un corte en la frente. Varios invitados varones saltaron para inmovilizarlo.

Al ver la sangre su entrenamiento se activó. Se abrió paso entre la multitud.

-Perdón, soy enfermera. Perdón.

Pasó por encima del cuchillo y se arrodilló para inspeccionar al hombre con la herida. Percibió a Darien detrás de ella. Tenía la propensión de estar siempre cerca. ¿Cuándo había empezado a gustarle eso?

Él recogió el cuchillo con un pañuelo y lo envolvió. Irradiaba autoridad.

-Todo el mundo atrás -ordenó. Sacó unas esposas y se arrodilló-. Eso va también para ti -le susurró al oído.

-Puede que tenga una contusión.

-Puede que también tenga ideas violentas. Y si intentara herirte, tendría que pegarle un tiro. Así que, por favor -añadió con una sonrisa-, hazte a un lado mientras lo esposo.

Serena consideró negarse, pero se sintió conmovida por la sinceridad de su expresión. Darien la hacía sentir... segura. Y muy, muy excitada. Tragó saliva y luego se apartó.

-¿Quieres sostener esto un segundo? -pidió, extendiendo el cuchillo cubierto.

Lo aceptó con cautela, sorprendida por lo que pesaba. Darien, un héroe increíblemente sereno esposó las muñecas del hombre a su espalda justo en el momento en que el novio, Nephlite, se acercaba con una llorosa Lita.

-Gracias, agente -dijo Nephlite.

-Nephlite Sanjoin y Lita Kino -Serena se adelantó-, os presento al oficial Darien Shields. Darien es... -lo miró y el corazón se le desbocó-. Darien es un amigo.

-¿Acompañas a Serena? -inquirió Nephlite. Darien pareció divertido.

-Es un amigo de Seiya -explicó ella sonrojada.

-Me ocupaba del tráfico de la iglesia -repuso él-. Doy por hecho que conocéis a este hombre, ¿verdad?

Ambos asintieron con las caras sombrías.

-Jedite Darky yo salimos hace dos años -afirmó Lita.

-Todavía te amo, Lita -gimió el otro con los ojos apenas abiertos.

-Hay una orden que le prohíbe acercarse a ella -expuso Nephlite sin soltar a la novia.

-Me ocuparé de él -dijo Darien-. Puede que más tarde tengáis que rellenar algunos papeles, pero yo no dejaría que este chiflado os estropeara el día. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? -le preguntó al hombre.

-No lo sé -repuso con un gemido.

-Inténtalo -lo ayudó a incorporarse. Miró a Serena y luego señaló el vestíbulo con la cabeza-. Saquémoslo de aquí.

Ella se volvió hacia Lita y le sonrió dándole ánimos.

-Darien tiene razón. Si dejáis que os estropee vuestra boda, habrá triunfado.

La novia intercambió una mirada con el novio, después sonrió y asintió.

-Esperaremos a que regreses.

-No -Serena meneó la cabeza-. Podría tardar un rato. Si no estoy aquí cuando salgáis, os veré en la recepción.

-¿Seiya ha venido? -preguntó Lita.

-Me temo que no.

-Pues tráete al oficial Shields. Le guardaremos una botella de champagne como un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento -corroboró Nephlite.

Titubeó, mirando por encima del hombro.

-Se lo diré, pe... pero parece un hombre muy ocupado.

-Gracias por ayudarnos -ofreció Lita-. Os veremos a los dos en el club de campo.

Serena sonrió y salió de la capilla, cerrando las puertas detrás de ella. Incrédula, bajó la vista al cuchillo que aún sostenía en la mano. Al oír un gemido a su espalda, se volvió con expresión profesional.

Darien lo había depositado de costado sobre un banco acolchado. Le entregó el cuchillo, luego se arrodilló junto al hombre para tomarle el pulso y ver la herida.

-Va a necesitar algunos puntos -se irguió-. Y su visión parece clara, aunque lo mejor es que le hagan un escaner y pase la noche bajo observación psicológica.

-¿Qué diablos me soltó sobre la cabeza? -preguntó el otro.

-Una tonelada de ladrillos -espetó Darien-, y al parecer era eso lo que necesitabas para asimilar que tu antigua novia no te quiere en su vida -le leyó sus derechos y lo puso de pie-. Me lo llevaré al Hospital del Condado... es el que está más cerca.

-Te acompañaré -Serena parpadeó. ¿De verdad había dicho eso?-Puedo arreglar que lo sometan a un análisis psicológico en cuanto lleguemos.

-Pero te perderás la boda.

-Les he dicho a Lita ya Nephlite que los veríamos... que los vería luego -se encogió de hombros.

-¿No te echará de menos tu novio?

-Él... no pudo venir -tragó saliva. ¿Era inmoral mantener una falsa cita con un hombre antes de haber roto oficialmente con su novio si lo único que le impedía romper era que él no había aparecido?

La sonrisa de Darien le envió una punzada de deseo al vientre, desterrando los pensamientos sobre Seiya.

-Qué pena.

Lo siguió al coche patrulla y se sentó delante cuando él le abrió la puerta. Después de colocarse ante el volante, habló por radio con un compañero que estaba en el aparcamiento de la iglesia y lo puso al tanto de la situación, luego informó del arresto y de su intención de llevar al detenido al hospital. Ella lo miraba fascinada por su eficiencia. Le hormigueaba el cuerpo por su proximidad, recordando las imágenes de la ducha que le había ofrecido imaginariamente la noche anterior.

Dejó la radio en su sitio y puso en marcha el motor.

-Te dejaré en la recepción en cuanto terminemos. Con algo de suerte, llegarás antes de que corten la tarta.

Ella se humedeció los labios cuando salieron del aparcamiento.

-Nephlite y Lita me pidieron que te invitara a la recepción, dijeron que te guardarían una botella de champagne en señal de gratitud.

-No es necesario.

-Darien, alguien podría haber resultado muerto -murmuró, sin siquiera intentar esconder la admiración que sentía por su rápida actuación-. Parece que siempre sabes qué hacer.

El perfil de él parecía más serio de lo que requería la conversación.

-No, créeme, no siempre sé lo que tengo que hacer. Pero me alegro de que en este caso nadie resultara gravemente herido -luego se señaló el uniforme-. Por desgracia, no puedo disfrutar del champagne estando de servicio -se detuvo ante un semáforo rojo.

-¿Vives cerca del Club de Campo de Arrowood?

-A unos cinco minutos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no paramos allí para que te cambies primero? No me importa esperar.

La sonrisa que esbozó él le disparó los latidos del corazón. Activó un interruptor y las luces azules comenzaron a brillar y la sirena a aullar.

-Pero a mí sí.

-Sube -le dijo cuando aparcó.- Serán solo unos minutos y podrás saludar a Crash.

Serena titubeó, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo tonta. Darien Shields, superhéroe, era de confianza. Además, tenía curiosidad por ver su espacio vital. Lo siguió por unas escaleras y se detuvieron ante una puerta con el número veinticuatro en su superficie. Jugó con la pamela, incapaz de soslayar por completo las implicaciones de entrar en su apartamento.

No había esperado ver un apartamento decorado con gusto, cómodo., con plantas de verdad y fotos de la familia en las estanterías.

-Es bonito -comentó.

-¿Quieres beber algo?

Meneó la cabeza, de pronto nerviosa, luego se abanicó.

-Cielos, y yo que pensaba que mi apartamento era el más caluroso de Birmingham.

-Lo siento -se encogió de hombros-. No paro de quejarme, pero sigue pareciendo un horno. Por la noche, hace demasiado calor incluso para dormir.

Las palabras le provocaron un cosquilleo erótico. Pensó si cuando no podía dormir permanecería despierto imaginándola a ella. No pudo apartar los ojos de sus brazos gruesos. La tensión flotaba densa en el aire.

-Bueno -juntó las manos-. ¿Por qué no te sientas? Regresaré en unos minutos -sonrió y desapareció por un pasillo.

Se puso a ver unas fotos de gente que tenía un gran parecido con Darien. Pensó que no recordaba haber visto fotos en la casa de Seiya. Odiaba compararlos, pero en ese momento resultaba inevitable.

Oyó el ruido de una ducha y fue consciente de que el cuerpo musculoso de Darien estaría bajo el agua. Pelo oscuro, músculos, extremidades largas. Apartó los pensamientos carnales y continuó examinando el apartamento.

Pero no fue capaz de soslayar el ruido de fondo de la ducha. Se sentía atraída por él, pero Darien había dejado bien claro que no estaba interesado en una relación seria. Además, debía quitarse de la cabeza la extraña relación sexual que mantenía con Seiya, esa excitación hormonal que la dejaba tan desorientada. La ducha se cerró.

Se puso de pie y deseó no haber subido. En su condición, Darien le resultaba demasiado intenso físicamente. De hecho, quizá Seiya apareciera en la recepción y pudieran hablar, dejando a Darien a su aire. Se puso a caminar por el salón, tentada a marcharse, con visiones provocativas de él envuelto en una toalla.

Al oír un ruido a su espalda se sobresaltó. Se volvió y encontró a Crash cojeando hacia ella con una pata enyesada. Conmovida, cruzó la estancia y se arrodilló para acariciarlo al tiempo que recordaba el día que conoció a Darien. ¿Solo había pasado una semana?

-Creo que te recuerda del parque -comentó él desde el umbral.

Alzó la vista y tragó saliva. Era de un atractivo arrebatador con pantalones negros y una camisa color crema. Llevaba el pelo hacia atrás. Desde donde se hallaba, pudo detectar la fragancia de su colonia. Se le desbocaron los sentidos y quiso arrojarse a sus brazos. Él se acercó y le extendió la mano. Los dedos eran largos y sensuales.

Como a cámara lenta, vio que sus manos se cerraban en un apretón íntimo mientras le permitía ponerla de pie. El beso fue inevitable, y quizá más poderoso por ese motivo. Los labios se juntaron con el ímpetu de dos timbales. Con voracidad, Serena respondió a su intensidad y sus cuerpos se fundieron. Las manos de él le acariciaron la espalda y notó una gran contención cuando le aferró el trasero. Levantó la boca de la suya el tiempo suficiente para llenarle de besos la oreja, el cuello y susurrar su nombre. Deslizó las manos hacia los costados de su torso y jugó con la parte inferior de sus pechos a través del vestido tenue. Ella se apretó contra él y soltó un gemido.

El ladrido súbito de Crash los separó y Serena se quedó boquiabierta al ver a un técnico en la puerta.

-Lo siento -repuso el hombre con timidez-. Llamé tres veces.

-Señor Kelvin, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? -preguntó Darien con cara de pocos amigos.

-Venía a echarle un vistazo a su aire acondicionado... se supone que debe funcionar. Pero puedo regresar más tarde.

-Ya nos íbamos -se apresuró a manifestar Serena mientras recogía el bolso y el sombrero. Pasó junto al técnico y esperó en el pasillo hasta que apareció Darien. No se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo lamento -se disculpó con voz ronca.

-También fue culpa mía -aseveró ella, aún aturdida por lo que acababa de suceder-. Los dos nos dejamos llevar.

-Quería decir que lamento que nos interrumpieran.

Experimentó un escalofrío bajo su mirada, pero no ofreció ningún comentario más. Las palabras no eran necesarias con el lenguaje universal de la lujuria animal. Las mejillas le ardían de vergüenza. ¿Y el día anterior lo había rechazado y afirmado que estaba comprometida con otro hombre? ¿Qué iba a pensar de ella?

-Serena, di algo -pidió él mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Apenas nos conocemos -murmuró-. No está bien esto.

-Dame una oportunidad -se detuvo-. Hablaba en serio cuando decía que quería llegar a conocerte.

-Para mí este no es un buen momento - meneó la cabeza.

-¿Por tu novio? -preguntó con expresión desagradable .

En ese momento, su mejor defensa para no ceder a su apetito sexual era mantener a Darien Shields a raya.

-Sí, y lamento haberte hecho creer algo diferente -siguió bajando, luego lo esperó al pie de la escalera.

Darien permaneció en silencio al reunirse con ella. Se había prometido ir despacio, pero durante la ducha no dejó de pensar en que la mujer más erótica que había conocido estaba a unos metros de distancia de él. Después de quitarse el jabón del cuerpo, había tenido que ducharse con agua fría para mantener bajo control su libido desbocada. Creyó conseguirlo hasta que la vio sentada en el suelo, acariciando al perro.

-Mira, quizá esto no sea una buena idea -gesticuló entre ellos dos.

-Quizá -repuso con sus luminosos ojos.

-¿Por qué no te llevo a la recepción? Me disculparé con los novios cuando vayan a firmar los papeles de la denuncia de Dark.

-No seas tonto. Lita y Nephlite quedarían decepcionados si no aparecieras. Además, después de lo que has hecho hoy, deberías ir.

-Cualquier policía habría hecho lo mismo.

-Pero no ha sido cualquier policía -comentó con voz suave-. Tienes la manera más peculiar de aparecer cuando yo menos lo espero. De no saber que es imposible, podría pensar que tú.

Darien tragó saliva. ¿Pensar qué? ¿Que sabía de ella más de lo que Serena podría imaginar?

-Olvídalo -meneó la cabeza-. Vamos.

Dominado por el remordimiento, la condujo a su coche utilitario de color gris. En respuesta a la expresión de ella, rió.

-No pensarías que siempre conducía el coche patrulla, ¿no?

-Supongo que sí.

-Bueno, señorita Tsukino, estoy lleno de sorpresas -una de ellas seguro que no quieres conocerla.

Al menos había conseguido provocarle una sonrisa; la tensión se suavizó un poco. Le abrió la puerta, la ayudó a subir y apretó la mandíbula al tocar su piel sedosa. Quería estar con ella, disponer de acceso a su cuerpo, su mente y sus sueños, pero la distancia que mantenía, unida a su lealtad hacia Seiya Trainer y sumada a la culpabilidad que él sentía por las llamadas telefónicas.

Retrocedió y cerró la puerta, asombrado por lo mucho que era capaz de identificarse con el lunático que había irrumpido esa tarde en la iglesia. La idea de que Serena se casara con otro antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de explorar una relación lo volvía loco. Se pasó la mano por la cara. Contrólate, hombre... tú no estropearías la boda blandiendo un cuchillo.

No, pero quizá se sintiera tentado a ponerse en ridículo.

Se situó ante el volante y se comportó como si todo fuera normal. Se recordó que era mejor que no hubiera pasado nada en el salón de su casa. Porque Seiya Trainer regresaría pronto para reclamar su corazón, y lo mínimo que le debía a Serena era una confesión que evitara una ruptura con su novio.

Se lo diré en la recepción, se prometió. Después de beberme una copa para tener valor».

-Y un brindis muy especial -pidió Lita, alzando su copa- por nuestro amigo y héroe, el oficial Darien Shields, del departamento de policía de Birmingham.

Los invitados estallaron en un aplauso entusiasta. Desde el otro extremo de la sala, a Serena le palpitó el corazón con fuerza mientras bebía. Seiya no había aparecido, de modo que su esperanza de tener un escudo ante Darien se había evaporado. No había dejado de moverse entre la gente para evitar estar a solas con él. A Darien no pareció importarle entre tanta felicitación. Y las mujeres. Estas eran tan atrevidas en su lenguaje corporal.

No era que le importara. Después de todo, ella ya había tenido sus oportunidades. Ambos se deseaban. Pero primero Seiya, luego Darien... ¿a quién más desearía la semana siguiente? Participar en juegos sexuales solo alimentaba un apetito peligroso. La segunda vez era más fácil cruzar un límite prohibido, y la actividad tendría que ser cada vez más osada para proporcionar el mismo placer. ¿Dónde terminaría? No en un matrimonio comprometido.

Se bebió el resto del champagne y fue en busca de un teléfono para quedar en algún sitio donde poder hablar con Seiya, ya que hasta el día siguiente no dispondría de teléfono. Suspiró. Aunque en su momento Seiya había dado la impresión de disfrutar con sus llamadas, había llegado a la conclusión de que la evitaba. Quería devolverle su libertad en cuanto fuera posible.

-Serena.

Al oír la voz de Darien a su espalda, cerró los ojos un momento, luego aceleró el paso y estudió los letreros de las puertas. Al ver la palabra despacho en la segunda de la derecha, se lanzó en línea recta hacia ella, a pesar de que las pisadas se acercaban a toda velocidad. La mano grande de él se cerró en tomo a la suya sobre el pomo, disparándole la temperatura corporal.

-Serena, necesito hablar contigo.

Deseó no haber bebido la copa de champagne. Durante un momento estudió su mano como hipnotizada.

-No hace falta, Darien.

-Créeme, sí que hace falta.

Giró despacio y alzó la vista al hombre que creaba el caos en sus emociones y libido. Sin embargo, en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, supo que estaba metida en problemas. Él le apretó la mano con más fuerza y vio que le costaba tragar.

Lo deseo, gritó cada fibra del cuerpo de ella al unísono. Sintió que entreabría la boca. Al siguiente instante, los labios de Darien se cerraron sobre los suyos con gesto hambriento. Le aferró los brazos con ambas manos como si temiera que pudiera huir. Las lenguas se bus- caron en una danza frenética y Serena sintió que le ardían los muslos. El champagne se mezcló en sus bocas. Gimió y pegó su traidor cuerpo al suyo.

Pero a través de la bruma del deseo llegó a oídos de Serena el sonido de voces que se aproximaban. Se puso rígida y se apartó, reconociendo una como el de una dama de honor chismosa. Si los veían juntos todo el mundo, incluyendo Seiya, sabría que había estado flirteando con el hombre de moda.

La desesperación debió reflejarse en su cara, porque él dijo:

-Por aquí -y abrió la puerta que había detrás de ella.

Se metieron en el cuarto oscuro y Darien cerró. Quedaron envueltos en una oscuridad casi absoluta. El grupo pasó de largo entre bromas y risas.

-¿Habéis visto a ese poli maravilloso? -preguntó una mujer- iQué bueno está!.

-No me importaría que me esposaran con él -dijo otra, lo que provocó otra oleada de risitas.

A Serena le palpitaba todo el cuerpo, con los sentidos agudizados por el beso de Darien y su proximidad en la negrura. Podía oírlo espirar. Al fin las pisadas y las voces se alejaron.

Aliviada de haber evitado el desastre, tanteó en busca del picaporte y lo giró. Pero no se movió.

Sintió pánico al esforzarse en abrir.

-No abre -siseó.

-Déjame probar -pidió con incredulidad. Apartó la mano cuando sintió la de Darien.

Lo intentó tres veces, cada vez con más insistencia. Luego gruñó:

-El pomo se ha salido.

-Oh, estupendo -reacia a aceptar la posibilidad de que pudieran encontrarse atrapados, se volvió para inspeccionar su escondite. Desde una ventana alta situada en la parte de atrás de un cuarto pequeño y estrecho penetraba algo de luz, perfilando sombras extrañas. Tanteó en la pared más cercana en busca de un interruptor, pero cuando lo encontró, el clic no iluminó nada. Repitió la operación.- La luz no funciona -anunció.

-¿Para qué venías hacia aquí en primer lugar? -preguntó él con tono acusador.

-Buscaba un teléfono -se encrespó, sin añadir que, cuando lo oyó a su espalda, solo quiso huir.

-Parece que es una especie de almacén de muebles -indicó a cierta distancia de ella.

Los ojos de Serena se habían adaptado a la oscuridad y pudo percibir sofás, mesas y sillas alineadas a lo largo de la pared. Hacía calor y la atmósfera estaba cargada.

-Tiene que haber alguna salida -dio un paso y tropezó con algo.

Comprendió que era el pie de él cuando la sostuvo y sus manos rozaron partes íntimas. Un deseo descarnado recorrió su cuerpo encendido. En cinco segundos, la atmósfera adquirió un aire libidinoso. Apenas lo veía, pero la electricidad que había entre ellos centelleaba. No podía explicar lo que había surgido entre ellos en apenas unos días, pero se encontraba impotente para resistirlo. La mano de Darien buscó su barbilla y los dedos le acariciaron la nuca; Serena supo que se encontraba perdida.

-Busquemos la salida luego -susurró él, y se dedicó a besarla.

Como una soldado agotada, Serena casi recibió de buen grado el momento de la derrota. Tenía las extremidades flojas y la mente resignada a la conclusión inevitable de su pasión. Se lanzó de lleno al beso. ..si iba a entregar su orgullo a Darien Shields, lo haría sin contemplaciones.

Los besos se tornaron más febriles y prometedores. La temperatura reinante y la energía sexual se combinaron para crear humedad en los puntos palpitantes de su cuerpo. Los sentidos agudizados de Serena le robaron el aliento. Cuando ya no fue capaz de soportarlo, desabrochó el botón superior de la camisa de Darien. El sencillo acto liberó un torrente de gemidos y movimientos apresurados hasta que tanto la camisa como la parte superior de su vestido quedaron abiertos a la exploración de los dedos. El torso de él era un muro de músculos firmes y suaves cubiertos con un triángulo de vello oscuro. Con los dedos jugó con las tetillas tensas, deseando poder ver su cuerpo bajo la luz. Notó su corazón bajo la mano, como si la dura e insistente erección que tenía contra el estómago no fuera prueba suficiente de que se hallaba vivo. Él le acarició los pechos a través del tenue sujetador, y los pezones se le pusieron duros.

-Con más fuerza -susurró, arqueando la espalda.

En respuesta, él le soltó el sujetador, le tomó los pechos en las manos y se dedicó a frotarlos hasta que ella gritó. Sin advertencia previa, bajó la boca a los pezones y ella perdió todo pensamiento racional.

-Ahhh -murmuró, aferrando la cabeza de Darien contra el pecho, instándolo a introducirlo más en su boca. Él movió la lengua sobre la punta sensible, provocando sensaciones que estallaron sobre ella en oleadas y la transportaron hacia el tipo de experiencia que solo había imaginado y que en ese momento se preguntó si sería capaz de resistir.

Decidió que era su contacto lo que tanto la excitaba. Firme pero gentil. Poderoso pero contenido. La acarició como si fuera un tesoro especial que podría romperse si no se manejaba con cuidado. y su voz creaba una descarga eléctrica en sus muslos. Respondió con entusiasmo cuando trasladó su atención al otro pecho y exploró todas las partes de él que tenía a su alcance. Darien alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, luego guió la mano temblorosa a su cintura.

Serena lo entendió. La deseaba, pero quería que la decisión fuera de ella. Respiró hondo a través de la boca abierta y deslizó los dedos por la cintura del pantalón para sentir su piel desnuda y caliente y la punta húmeda de su erección. Cuando él gimió, Serena notó que un poder femenino le inflamaba el pecho, dándole la confianza para ser atrevida. Le bajó la cremallera y aferró su grueso pene, luego se apoyó en él, apretando los pechos contra su torso.

Con un gemido prolongado y gutural, Darien plantó las manos en sus glúteos y se frotó contra ella, luego le alzó la falda hasta que sus manos tiraron de las braguitas de algodón. Las rodillas de Serena se aflojaron cuando sintió que los dedos hurgaban debajo, y durante una fracción de segundo pensó que podría estar demasiado abrumada para devolverle el gesto. Pero en ese momento se activaron unos instintos casi olvidados que la impulsaron a acariciar su palpitante masculinidad. Aceptando la invitación de los sonidos que él emitía, bajó la mano por la considerable extensión con movimientos lentos y firmes, preguntándose cómo sería tenerlo dentro. Pensar en ello provocó más lubricación para los dedos de él.

-Serena -murmuró-. Te deseo ahora, aquí mismo. Por favor.

-Sí -musitó ella, asombrada de que Darien no supiera lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Le acomodó el bajo del vestido alrededor de la cintura. Serena lo provocó frotando la punta de su virilidad contra la parte delantera de sus braguitas y fue recompensada cuando la excitación de él soltó un líquido que atravesó la fina tela. Por detrás Darien le bajó las braguitas hasta las rodillas, luego la alzó y la movió hasta acomodarse contra lo que parecía ser el respaldo de un sofá. Serena se agarró a sus hombros mientras terminaba de bajarle las braguitas y le abría las rodillas. Se sintió como gelatina cuando el pene le recorrió la parte interior del muslo, dejando un rastro de humedad. En un rincón de su mente sonó una alarma y en ese instante titubeó.

-Tengo protección -indicó él en voz baja.

Ella se sintió tonta por no haberlo preguntado antes y aliviada de que él compartiera su preocupación. Los pocos segundos que transcurrieron mientras sacaba de la cartera el preservativo y se lo colocaba parecieron de una lentitud agonizante. Con las manos y las rodi- llas lo instó a darse prisa, ansiosa más allá de las palabras a consumar la unión. Al fin regresó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por la espalda para estabilizarla mientras buscaba entrada en el umbral. Una, dos, tres veces tanteó su humedad, acariciando la punta sobre el núcleo de su deseo hasta que la tuvo retorciéndose de impaciencia. Cuando la penetró, la llenó lentamente.

El torrente de adrenalina subió por su cuerpo como el mercurio de un termómetro introducido en agua caliente. Centímetro a centímetro quedó envuelta por la pasión al rojo vivo, una sensación impotente pero embriagadora que la sumió en un estado de languidez. Cuando quedaron plenamente unidos, Darien adelantó la cabeza con un susurro áspero. Le besó el cuello y musitó palabras eróticas sobre lo estupendo que era tenerla en torno a él, lo mucho que anhelaba darle placer.

Como si la increíble sensación de tenerlo palpitando en su interior no bastara, Darien comenzó a masajearle con el dedo pulgar su punto más sensible. Experimentó el clímax de forma inesperada, fragmentándose a su alrededor como una tormenta súbita. Le clavó los dedos en la espalda y gritó a medida que su éxtasis subía y subía; después emitió un gemido prolongado al comenzar a menguar. La liberación de él siguió a la suya y su cuerpo se sacudió con espasmos poderosos que hicieron vibrar el mueble en el que ella estaba apoyada. Darien jadeó su nombre y la apretó contra sí, aferrándola como si fuera su fuente de energía. Serena se sintió absolutamente deseable y realizada, y por primera vez entendió la expresión francesa de orgasmo, pequeña muerte. Durante un momento deseó poder permanecer para siempre en el abrazo con ese hombre que le había demostrado que la realidad podía superar sus fantasías.

Pero a medida que su respiración se sosegaba y las palpitaciones retornaban a la normalidad, el exterior hizo acto de presencia. Oyeron voces y las notas de la orquesta llegaron hasta su escondite. Serena fue consciente de que tenía la piel pegajosa con sudor, perfume y sexo. Él la soltó y le plantó unos besos en el hombro antes de apartarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó al depositarla con suavidad en el suelo.

-Sí.

Cuando él se quitó el preservativo, la luz tenue de la ventana jugó sobre su poderosa silueta. Serena apartó la vista y se esforzó por arreglarse la ropa mientras intentaba analizar sus emociones. Se hallaba en desventaja porque no estaba segura de cómo se suponía que debía sentirse. ¿Agradecida? ¿Complacida? ¿Incómoda? De algún modo había alcanzado la madurez de los treinta años sin el conocimiento sexual que la mayoría de las mujeres daba por hecho.

Tenía el vestido abultado alrededor de la cintura y en la oscuridad no veía las braguitas ni el sujetador. Darien se levantó los boxers, pero por la demás no parecía sentir prisa por vestirse o marcharse de allí.

Tampoco podrían hacerlo, ya que el picaporte se había salido. Iban a tener que aporrear la puerta hasta que apareciera alguien. Se pasó la mano por la frente. ¿y cómo iban a explicar que habían entrado en un almacén a oscuras? Cerró los ojos y se arrodilló para buscar su ropa interior, tratando de taparse y dándose cuenta de lo ridícula que parecería su modestia en ese momento. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? La dominó el remordimiento. ¿Qué pensaría ella de una mujer que tenía sexo en un cuarto con un hombre al que solo hacía unos días que conocía?

No gran cosa.

-Toma -dijo él con suavidad y le alargó un objeto blanco en la oscuridad. El sujetador.

Serena se dio la vuelta para ponérselo pero él se situó a su espalda.

-Déjame -le abrochó el complicado corchete.

Después de darle las gracias, se abotonó el vestido con celeridad.

-Aquí tienes -le extendió otro artículo blanco.

Las braguitas. Podría ponérselas sola. Oyó una cremallera y supuso que él también estaba vistiéndose. De pronto su mente formuló una pregunta: ¿Cuántas aventuras como esa había tenido su padre? La gratificación y la culpa batallaron en su interior. Tardaría mucho en olvidar la felicidad física que había compartido con Darien Shields, pero, ¿qué clase de mundo sería ese si todos se dedicaran a hacer lo que les hacía sentir bien? El sexo sin amor era... vacío. Decepcionante. E inevitablemente destructivo.

¿Era demasiado tarde para empezar otra vez con Seiya? Al menos podrían cimentar su relación sobre la amistad en vez de la lujuria animal. Miró alrededor en busca de una manera diplomática de separarse de la tentación que representaba Darien Shields. Y su propia debilidad.

Darien había esperado que el notable acto sexual marcara un punto de inflexión en su recién estrenada... Asociación, pero a los pocos segundos notó que Serena parecía alejarse de nuevo.

Carraspeó, deseando que las palabras salvaran algo de la situación. Después de todo, Serena desconocía la otra faceta de su relación.

-Serena, sé que lo que acaba de suceder ha sido espontáneo, pero he de reconocer que he pensado en ello desde la primera vez que te vi -cuando solo recibió silencio, rió-. De hecho, no he sido capaz de sacarte de mi mente -tragó saliva-. Quería decirte...

-Darien, para. No... no sé qué me pasó. Sé que no lo crees, pero jamás he hecho algo así en mi vida -el suspiro que soltó no resultó esperanzador -. Creo que seria mejor que no volviéramos a vernos.

-Serena...

-Sé que nuestros encuentros han sido coincidencias, pero...

-Serena... nuestros caminos sencillamente no pueden seguir cruzándose. Hay algo...

-¿Maravilloso?

-Peligroso en esta, esta, esta...

-¿Atracción?

-Tentación -corrigió-. Lo que acaba de suceder ha sido una casualidad, un, un, un accidente.

Al parecer la experiencia no había resultado tan devastadora para ella.

-Caerte en la bañera y romperte un brazo es un accidente. Lo que sucedió entre nosotros ha sido deliberado, al menos por mi parte.

-¿Lo planeaste? -se quedó boquiabierta.

-¡No! Quería decir que cuando comenzamos a besarnos... -suspiró, sabiendo que no estaba aclarando nada, así que intentó otro enfoque-. ¿Se debe a lo que sientes por Trainer?

Se apartó de él y tropezó con algo.

-Sí -repuso al final-. Seiya es un buen hombre.

Darien abrió la boca para informarle de las cosas en que Seiya era bueno, pero se contuvo. Si Serena amaba al otro, Probablemente conocía su pasado. Y si no lo sabía, no sería él quien se lo contara.

Además, él era el primero en reconocer que le parecía irresistible, pero, ¿realmente qué podría ofrecerle si dejaba a Seiya Boy? No estaba listo para sentar la cabeza, para brindarle un compromiso, y por supuesto no una casa en Knox Ridge ni un sueldo de seis dígitos.

-¿Podemos salir de aquí, por favor? -preguntó ella-. Debo encontrar un teléfono.

Darien reconoció otra oportunidad para confesar su engaño antes de que ella se humillara delante de su novio. Pero pensar en la expresión que pondría cuando comprendiera lo que había hecho lo frenó. Además, no podía soportar la idea de que Serena Tsukino lo odiara.

-Claro.

Experimentaba todos los motivos por los que había evitado involucrarse con una mujer. Malentendidos. Incomodidad. Complicaciones. Y era tonto al imaginar que las cosas serían diferentes con Serena Tsukino porque el deseo que le inspiraba había alcanzado proporciones insoportables.

Sintiéndose fatal, se dirigió ala puerta y comprobó si pasaba alguien por fuera. Al no oír nada, retrocedió, le dio una patada y la abrió.

Serena salió y dejó una estela con el aroma de su perfume y su cuerpo. Consternado, Darien se dio cuenta de que tardaría mucho en disfrutar de un sueño apacible.

Al día siguiente, domingo, Serena se levantó de la cama y fue a misa con la esperanza de mitigar parte de la enorme culpa que la dominaba por la conducta que había mostrado en la boda. Y lo consiguió... hasta cierto punto. Pero durante el trayecto en autobús hasta la tienda de electrónica para recoger el teléfono, aún experimentaba sentimientos encontrados hacia Darien. El problema era que a su cuerpo le costaba olvidar el modo en que le había dado vida. Sin desearlo, las imágenes del acto sexual aparecían en su mente, provocándole calor en las mejillas y en los muslos. Y al pensar en Seiya, se sintió incluso peor.

Al bajar del autobús, aún no había aclarado el dilema emocional en el que estaba atrapada. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que debía solucionar las cosas con Seiya, y de inmediato. Se había sentido dolida cuando no apareció en la boda, pero, por otro lado, le había advertido que quizá tuviera que trabajar hasta tarde. No podía echarle la culpa de su terrible error con Darien al hecho de que Seiya no hubiera ido. Los hombres no eran intercambiables... al menos no para una mujer con un gramo de respeto.

Suspiró al entrar en la tienda. Había cola para el servicio de atención al cliente, de modo que tuvo que esperar un rato antes de poder hablar con el mismo dependiente que el día anterior le había recogido el aparato para revisarlo.

-Oh, sí, la recuerdo -esbozó una sonrisa burlona-. Estaba furiosa porque no tenía ningún mensaje.

-¿Ya está arreglado? -preguntó con los dientes apretados.

-Lo tengo aquí mismo -sacó una caja de un anaquel a su espalda-. Los chicos y yo nos lo pasamos en grande con este sistema.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque -conectó el aparato a una toma en el mostrador-, resulta que este contestador es un poco caprichoso. Además de apretar la tecla 1, debe ajustar el volumen en una dirección u otra para eliminar el mensaje de bienvenida.

-¿Y eso qué significa? -vio que señalaba la luz parpadeante.

-Que hay un montón de mensajes -apretó la tecla y la voz mecánica anunció-: .Tiene... doce... mensajes..

-¿Doce? -la preocupación le atenazó el estómago. ¿y si había pasado por alto una llamada importante del hospital o de su familia?

-Mensaje... uno... martes... veinte... treinta y cuatro...

-Eh, Serena, soy Seiya. Parece que has conectado tu nuevo contestador. Supongo que ya te has marchado a la despedida de soltera. Quería comunicarte que me han convocado para ir a Columbus, Ohio, para una reunión... No sé cuánto tiempo estaré ausente. Hoy te he dejado recado en el hospital con alguien llamada Amy, pero no sabía si lo recibirías. Espero que esta noche lo pases muy bien con las chicas. Salgo en un vuelo a última hora de hoy. Te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Frunció el ceño. Amy no le había dado el mensaje de Seiya hasta el miércoles. Aunque quizá llamara al hospital después de que ella se marchara el martes. Un momento. ¿Seiya no acababa de anunciar que tomaba el avión el martes por la noche? Eso era extraño. Había estado en casa cuando lo llamó después de llegar a casa del club.

-Mensaje... dos... miércoles... cuarenta y siete...

-Serena, soy Seiya otra vez. Solo quería hacerte saber que me da la impresión de que tendré que quedarme un par de días. Si necesitas ponerte en contacto conmigo, llama a mi servicio de mensajes en el despacho. Lamento no haber podido hablar contigo -rió-. Espero que anoche no hicieras ninguna locura después de salir del club.

¿Es que Seiya se hallaba tan perturbado por iniciar sexo telefónico que iba a fingir que no había tenido lugar? Además, tenía que haber caído enfermo poco después de dejar el men- saje si había regresado a Birmingham cuando ella lo llamó el miércoles por la noche.

-Mensaje... tres... miércoles... diecinueve ...doce..

-Soy Mina. Me preguntaba si habías hablado con Seiya por lo que ya sabes y qué te había respondido. Llámame..

El cuarto mensaje era una operación de T&C Telemarketing.

-Mensaje... cinco... jueves... diecisiete ...diecinueve

-Soy Seiya. Esperaba poder hablar contigo. He visto en las noticias que Birmingham sigue bajo la hola de calor, de modo que sin duda tendrás trabajo extra en urgencias. Aún no sé cuánto tiempo me quedaré aquí, pero espero volver a tiempo para asistir a la boda de Lita y Nephlite. Te llamaré pronto.

A Serena se le desbocó el corazón. Algo iba mal. Seiya no sonaba enfermo. De hecho, daba la impresión de que aún seguía en Columbus.. Tragó saliva. Pero eso era imposible... lo había llamado a su casa el miércoles y el jueves por la noche.

-Mire, señorita -dijo el empleado-. La cola es cada vez más larga. ¿No podría terminar de oír los mensajes en su casa?

-Cállate.

Los mensajes seis y siete eran también telemarketing. El octavo era del departamento de personal del hospital, que le informaba de que debería pasar a recoger una actualización de su currículum cuando le fuera posible... sin duda debido al informe que había presentado el doctor Taiki en su aventura como veterinaria.

El noveno era del casero, que le indicaba que volvería a arreglar el termostato el lunes.

-Eh, Serena, soy Seiya de nuevo. Parece que no podré llegar para la boda. Transmite mis mejores deseos a Lita y Nephlite. Te llamaré cuando regrese, Probablemente el domingo por la tarde. Tengo ganas de verte.

Sintió que sudaba y que la respiración se le aceleraba. Los periódicos acumulados en su porche, el césped crecido... de no haber hablado en persona con él, estaría tentada a pensar que aún seguía en Columbus cuando realizó esa llamada ¿Le estaba gastando una broma? Se frotó la sien. En ese caso, no era graciosa.

-Mensaje... once... viernes... veintidós y dieciséis

-Serena, soy tu madre. Quería desearte que te divirtieras mucho en la boda, querida. Intenta atrapar el ramo. Adiós.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos, pensando que no debería contarle a su madre que cuando la novia tiró el ramo ella se hallaba haciendo el amor en un cuarto a oscuras con un hombre que no tenía intención de casarse.

-Mensaje... doce... sábado... ocho cuarenta

-Soy Seiya otra vez-, sonaba irritado, y Serena se preguntó dónde había estado para no atender su llamada. Probablemente en la ducha preparándose para la boda.- Empiezo a preocuparme, ya que hace mucho que no hablamos. Espero que todo esté bien.

Con el corazón en un puño, pensó en sus palabras: Hace mucho que no hablamos..

-Eh, señorita -se quejó el joven-. Denle, un descanso.

-¿Cómo se repasan los números que ya se han introducido en la memoria?

-Solo puede ver tres por vez -suspiró apretó unas teclas.

La mirada de ella se posó en el primer número que había programado: 205-55-6252. Estaba equivocado. El de Seiya era 6225. Había estado marcando un número...

Se llevó la mano a la boca cuando comprendió las implicaciones. Oh... Dios mío. Se apoyó en el mostrador.

-Eh, señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

Ella meneó la cabeza aturdida. Había mantenido un sexo telefónico con un desconocido sin nombre ni cara. Pensó que nunca más volvería a encontrarse bien.

El viaje en autobús a través de la ciudad fue tortuoso. No paró de revivir los acontecimientos de los últimos días junto con los mensajes dejados en su contestador, buscando frenéticamente una explicación, pero sin dar con ella. Las implicaciones le revolvían el estómago. Salía con un hombre, mantenía sexo telefónico con otro y sexo de verdad con un tercero.

¿Cuándo había dado ese giro tan extraño su vida?

Cerró los ojos. Cuando dejó que las necesidades físicas se impusieran a su buen juicio. Una cosa era segura... debía hablar con Seiya antes de que encontrara la nota que le había dejado sobre tener conversaciones por teléfono. Después, iría paso a paso, siempre que hubiera un modo de salir del lío en que se había metido.

Bajó del autobús y avanzó a paso acelerado hasta la casa de Seiya. Al ver que los periódicos estaban fuera, se sintió desgarrada entre el alivio de que no hubiera vuelto y la consternación de que sus sospechas empezaban a parecer aterradoramente correctas.

Dejó la caja con el teléfono, recogió los diarios y buscó la llave de la puerta con una mano que le temblaba fuera de control. Se le cayó al suelo al oír el claxon de un coche. Al volverse, se le hundió el alma. El Lexus negro de Seiya entró hasta el garaje. La nota... debía apoderarse de la nota. La puerta del garaje se abrió y él introdujo el coche. Recogió la llave y pensó que aún podía llegar antes que él ala cocina. Abrió y entró a trompicones. Al llegar a la cocina, Seiya ya había visto la nota. Se lanzó delante de él y la apartó de su alcance, luego le regaló una sonrisa alegre.

-Bienvenido a casa.

-Gracias -le dio un beso fugaz en los labios, luego frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué?

-Eso trozo de papel que acabas de agarrar.

-Oh -bajó la vista a su mano-. No es nada... solo una nota que te dejé el otro día cuando vine, hmm, para meterte los diarios.

-Oh. ¿Así que recibiste mis mensajes?

-Hmm, sí. Sí, claro.

-Empezaba a cree que tu contestador no funcionaba -sonrió.

Mi contestador no tiene nada, todo está en mí, pensó apesadumbrada. Había esperado sentir entusiasmo al verlo, pero solo estaba... triste. Triste porque Seiya y ella hubieran mantenido una distancia física y emocional que ninguno parecía capaz de reducir. Quizá la culpa no fuera de nadie... sencillamente no resultaban compatibles. En los pocos días transcurridos desde la última vez que lo vio, había cambiado demasiado, había descubierto cosas sobre sí misma que alarmarían y quizá disgustarían a alguien tan plácido y desapasionado como Seiya Trainer. No obstante, le debía una especie de explicación.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó él-. Pareces... preocupada.

-Seiya, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Esa es la boda de Lita y Nephlite? -soltó él, distraído por el periódico del domingo que se había abierto en el mostrador donde ella lo había dejado. Policía Local Salva Boda. Una foto mostraba al oficial Darien Shields con una silla sobre la barandilla, y otra esposando al loco. Serena suspiró. ¿Es que todo le iba a recordar a Darien?

-Sí -repuso-. Hubo una ligera conmoción, pero la situación terminó bien. Hmm, tu amigo Darien Shields lo arregló.

-¿Mi amigo? -su rostro apacible mostró desconcierto.

-El oficial Darien Shields. Ya sabes, el policía que va a tu gimnasio. Me he... hmmm... encontrado con él varias veces en los últimos días.

-Tienes la cara roja -la miró detenidamente-. ¿Tiene algo que ver con el policía?

-Bueno...

-Serena -ella alzó la vista ante el tono que utilizó, aturdida por que su expresión fuera una mezcla de furia y pánico-. No me gusta que nadie hurgue en mi pasado -musitó.

-Pero yo no... -sacudió la cabeza boquiabierta.

-No conozco a nadie llamado Darien Shields y bajo ningún concepto conozco a policías de la ciudad.

-Pero él dijo...

-Cometí un error -reconoció Seiya, golpeando la encimera con el puño y sobresaltándola-. Y cumplí condena.

Serena retrocedió un paso, conmocionada por el cambio en su humor y el giro dado por la conversación.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste? -preguntó con toda la calma que pudo.

-Porque mi pasado no es asunto tuyo -espetó-. Fue un desagradable cargo de malversación de fondos... Unos miles de dólares para pagar algunas deudas. ¿A ti qué te importa?

Se sentía como una tonta. Seiya no tenía intención de acercarse a ella y en lo más hondo de su corazón siempre lo había. Ella había perpetuado la relación porque era segura, porque no le exigía que se abriera ni fuera vulnerable a cambio. Pensaba que Seiya era el tipo de hombre que podría proporcionar un hogar estable para una familia, alguien que... ¿calmara sus necesidades?

-Tienes razón –murmuró– no es asunto mío. Me marcho.

-Serena, espera –pidió con expresión contrita.- Lamento haber reaccionado de esa manera -suspiró-. Lo que pasa es que la relación no funciona, ¿lo sabes?

-Lo sé -asintió.

-Pero eres una persona tan agradable...

-Gracias, Seiya. Yo pienso mo mismo de ti

-Agradecería que no le contaras a nadie aquel incidente en Ohio – sonrió con timidez, y ella se preguntó qué había visto alguna vez en él.

-No lo haré -dejó la llave en la encimera, luego se marchó y estuvo a punto de tropezar con la bolsa de su teléfono. Lo único que quería era ir a casa, tumbarse en el duro sofá y llorar a gusto.

Mina estaba sentada en la silla que hacía juego con el sofá.

-No lo creo. Sencillamente, no me lo creo.

-Créelo – se hallaba tumbada con la mano sobre la frente.

-¿Y no tienes idea de con quien has hablado?

-Ninguna.

-Vaya, que romántico. Tu vida es tan excitante... ¡Oh! Es como mi situación con el Doctor Yaten... él tampoco sabe quien soy.

-Mina, no creo que se parezca en nada.

-Bueno. ¿Quieres averiguar quien es?.

-Claro que sí –giró la cabeza–. Podría ser un psicópata con un teléfono que registra el número de quien llama.

-O un soltero guapo.

-Mina, estás loca. Probablemente esté casado y tenga hijos -como su padre.

-¿Por qué no llamas ahora?

-¿Ahora?

-Quizás trabaja por el día y tenga conectado el contestador o conteste otra persona.

-Creo que no quiero volver a llamar jamás a ese número –se mordió el labio.

-Lo haré yo desde el móvil -ofreció su amiga. Le recitó el número y se sentó cuando Mina comenzó a marcarlo-. Suena -manifestó entusiasmada, luego le pasó el teléfono a Serena.

Con un nudo en la garganta rezó para que no contestara una esposa o algún hijo. Pero después de la cuarta llamada se activó un contestador con un mensaje genérico. Cortó con un suspiro.

-Quizás debería cerrar el asunto y guardarlo en la carpeta de las malas experiencias. Después de todo, él no me ha devuelto ninguna llamada.

-Pero eso no significa que no vaya a hacerlo. Podría estar ahora mismo fuera, hurgado en tu basura, buscando algún pelo tuyo.

-Oh, eso sí que me hace sentir tan bien.

-¡ Lo tengo! –Mina chasqueó los dedos–. Un amigo me dice que la policía tiene esos índices telefónicos invertidos...puede buscar un nombre por el número.

-¿Y para que sirve eso?

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es pedirle un favor a ese oficial grandote amigo tuyo. Además –movió las cejas-, ahora que has dejado Seiya...

-Ni siquiera lo digas -alzó la mano. Ya tenía suficientes problemas sin necesidad de enredarse con Darien Shields. Contuvo las lágrimas.

-Debes reconocer que está muy bueno -insistió Mina-. Cuando entró en la iglesia con ese uniforme, juro que la mitad de las mujeres en la iglesia tuvo ganas de desmayarse. Rebecca Dooley no le quitaba el ojo de encima en la recepción, pero él desapareció justo después del brindis.

-¿De verdad? –se tapó la cara con las manos, pero las imágenes del acto sexual estaban tan vívidas en su cabeza que el vientre se le contrajo y los muslos le hormiguearon. Qué Dios la ayudara, pero con todo lo que sucedía, no podía evitar pensar en él. Un claro indicio de lo peligroso que era para su salud mental.

-Está interesado, Serena. Serías loca si no salieras con él.

-Es un jugador, Mina. Él mismo me contó que no tiene interés en mantener una relación seria.

-¿Y? No tienes por qué casarte con él. Diviértete un poco.

Sonrió con ironía. ¿Divertirse un poco? Sería muy fácil enamorarse de Darien Shields, y le costaría mucho olvidarlo. Ya había puesto en marcha acontecimientos que quizá la acosaran durante años.

Mina suspiró.

-Deberías verlo, ¿sabes? No tendrías que darle todos los detalles, invéntate algo. Te debe una después de que estuvieran apunto de despedirte por su causa.

En realidad, después del encuentro en el cuarto a oscuras ya estaban en paz. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y suspiró. Él solo había intentado sacar lo mejor de una situación terriblemente incómoda. Y Mina tenía razón... el modo más rápido de averiguar la identidad del hombre que había del otro lado de la línea y disfrutar de paz mental era recurrir a Darien. No tendría por qué proporcionarle todos los detalles, y creía que podía ser discreto. Además, hasta donde Darien sabía, ella aún salía con Seiya, de forma que no la presionaría para que se vieran, no después de la charla que mantuvieron en el cuarto. De hecho, solicitar su ayuda les daría la oportunidad de desterrar un poco la incomodidad que los dominaba. Y cuando Darien le diera el nombre del hombre que correspondía con ese número de teléfono, al fin podría olvidar el caos de la última semana.

Darien dio un salto cuando el café caliente cayó sobre su regazo.

-iMaldita sea! -se secó con una toalla de papel y luego observó a su compañero-. ¿Qué miras?

Desde su mesa de al lado, Andrew enarcó una ceja.

-Me pregunto cuándo secuestraron a mi compañero de temperamento amable y dejaron en su lugar a un oso herido.

-Solo tengo un mal día, eso es todo.

Andrew señaló el montón de postales y cartas que se habían acumulado a lo largo del día.

-Sí, es duro ser un jodido héroe, ¿verdad?...

Darien miró el correo con el ceño fruncido.

-El teléfono de mi casa no ha parado de sonar –todo el que tenía su número había llamado; su madre, sus hermanas, su hermano, sus vecinos, sus amigos... todos menos Serena. Desde el sábado no había pensado más que en ella, preguntándose si Trainer había regresado y si ella había descubierto que no hablaba con su novio cuando...

Se frotó los ojos irritados con los puños. Había dormido poco las dos últimas noches y el café que había tomado para despejarse la cabeza empezaba a irritarlo. Frunció el ceño. Tuvo que reconocer que era su conciencia lo que lo volvía irritable. Una decisión de un segundo para aprovechar deforma egoísta el momento había ido creciendo hasta convertirse en una ciénaga emocional. El hecho de que hubiera utilizado a una mujer agradable e inocente hacía que se sintiera decepcionado consigo mismo. Con anterioridad, se había considerado una persona decente, pero uno de los dichos favoritos de su padre no dejaba de revolotear en su cabeza; Es fácil ser una buena persona si tu carácter jamás es puesto a prueba.

Dios, había fallado miserablemente. Suspiró. La respuesta era dolorosa pero sencilla; Debía contarle a Serena la verdad, sin importar las consecuencias.

-¿Problema femenino? –inquirió Andrew, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-¿Por qué diablos piensas eso? -alzó la vista.

-Se necesita algo importante para sumirte en ese estado de confusión.

-Bueno, pues no se trata de una mujer -frunció el ceño.

-Eres un mal mentiroso, hijo -Andrew meneó la cabeza.

No, era un estupendo mentiroso... ese era el problema.

-Se trata de aquella enfermera que vino el otro día, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Esa a la que quisiste impresionar convenciendo a todos los chicos de que fueran a donar sangre.

-No.

-Bueno, al menos es una mujer notable. Puede que te convierta en un hombre honesto.

-Maldita sea, Andrew -aporreó la mesa con el puño-, te digo que no es... -calló cuando vio nada menos que a Serena Tsukino siendo conducida hasta su mesa. Esbozó una sonrisa bobalicona. Se levantó con tanta brusquedad que la silla voló hacia atrás y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

-Vaya, mira quién esta ahí -indicó Andrew-. Si es la mujer que no te tiene destrozado. Me pregunto qué querrá.

A Darien no le importaba mientras estuviera allí. Una cosa sabía, si Seiya Trainer quería a Serena, le esperaba la lucha más encarnizada de su vida. Incapaz de estarse quieto, salió a su encuentro con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

-Hola.

-Hola -ella sonrió y se ruborizó. Eso lo animó y potenció su imaginación. Había roto con Seiya. Esperaba que pudieran ir al cine o algo por el estilo. No estaba ocupada durante los próximos cuarenta años.

-He traído las fotos de Crash -le entregó un sobre.

-Oh. Gracias.

-Y necesito un favor -añadió con nerviosismo.

Darien se concentró en no tocarla, no delante de todo el mundo.

-Lo que sea -y lo sentía-. Ven a mi mesa.

Caminó detrás de ella y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Andrew cuando Serena se sentó. Su compañero frunció los labios , y se dedicó a su propio papeleo.

Darien intentó que sus muslos esbeltos no lo distrajeran cuando cruzó las piernas. Los pantalones cortos de color caqui se ceñían a su cuerpo, provocándole recuerdos de cuando le rodeó la cintura con ellos. Carraspeó.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Serena?

Ella sacó un trozo de papel del bolso y se lo entregó.

-¿Puedes darme el nombre de la persona que tiene este número local?

El corazón se le paró cuando vio su número de teléfono escrito con una caligrafía prieta e inocente. Incapaz de aceptar el papel, se lo quedó mirando, deseando que desapareciera. Se le nubló la mente y la visión se le tomó borrosa. Lo que unos momentos atrás había parecido la decisión correcta se desvaneció ante la posibilidad de perder la oportunidad de conquistarla.

-¿Por qué lo necesitas? -se oyó preguntar con voz asombrosamente serena.

-Bueno -Serena se ruborizó más-, preferiría no entrar en muchos detalles. Este número se ha marcado desde mi teléfono, y siento curiosidad por saber a quién pertenece, eso es todo.

Darien no sabía qué hacer, de modo que le dio largas.

-¿Alguien ha estado usando tu teléfono sin tu permiso?

-No... no.

-Así que tú realizaste las llamadas.

-Sí, pero marqué el número equivocado... este.

Decidió que, si la presionaba, quizá la incomodidad que sentía la hiciera desistir.

-Si era el número equivocado, ¿por qué necesitas el nombre?

-Por... porque, hmm, divulgué información que era de naturaleza personal.

-¿Información destinada a otra persona? -insistió.

-Hmm, sí.

-¿Qué sentido tendría encontrar a esa persona?

-No estoy segura... -evitó su mirada.

-Eh, Darien -llamó Andrew desde su mesa con el teléfono apoyado en el hombro-. En la entrada hay una mujer que quiere hablar contigo sobre un perro perdido.

Se sintió decepcionado. Empezaba a querer a ese chucho y esperaba que nadie lo reclamara. Al mismo tiempo, reconoció la oportunidad para serenar sus pensamientos.

-¿Te importa?

-No, ve -se levantó-. Además, creo que he cambiado de idea. En realidad es una tontería. Estoy segura de que el hombre ya ha olvidado el incidente.

No, no lo ha olvidado, quiso decir. Le ha encantado. Puede que incluso te ame. Le sorprendió el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos.

-Tengo un descanso. ¿Te apetece ir a comer algo? Me gustaría hablar contigo, en privado -dio la impresión de que lo rechazaría, de modo que añadió;- ¿Por favor?

-De acuerdo -sonrió y asintió-. Pero solo un rato.

-Estupendo. Espérame y vuelvo en seguida a recogerte, ¿vale?

Serena volvió a dejarse caer en la silla; le parecía pequeña, maravillosa y... perfecta. No podía contárselo. Nunca sabrá que yo era el hombre con el que hablaba se dijo a sí mismo, es mejor para ambos.

-Me daré prisa.

Serena se sentía observada sentada en el gran sillón de Darien. Contempló su entorno de trabajo, pensando que no era muy distinto del suyo... mucho espacio compartido, un rincón personal insignificante, a rebosar de camaradería, una actividad constante. Le gustó.

Y le gustaba Darien. Mucho. Quizá lo había juzgado mal. Quizá no fuera tan seductor como parecía. Quizá el episodio en el cuarto a oscuras había sido tan notable para él como para ella. Tal vez las extrañas coincidencias de que sus caminos se cruzaran significara que algo especial iba a ocurrir entre ellos.

Suspiró, recordando el motivo por el que había ido a la comisaría. Darien tenía razón. ¿Qué iba a hacer con la información si obtenía el nombre del otro? ¿Llamarlo y exigirle que no le contara a nadie que prefería dormir desnuda? Lo más probable fuera que también él deseara permanecer en el anonimato.

Quienquiera que fuese, sin duda se lo había pasado en grande con la mujer desesperada que había tenido que dar el primer paso con su novio y que se hallaba tan distraída que era incapaz de reconocer que la persona del otro lado de la línea no era él. Ardió de humillación al pensar en las cosas que le había dicho. ¿Se lo habría contado a sus amigos? ¿Habrían distribuido su nombre por Internet?. Para pasártelo bien, Serena Tsukino te llamará.

-Hola -saludó un hombre de mediana edad de aspecto rechoncho que se acercó a la mesa de Darien a recoger una cosa-. Soy Andrew,

-Y yo Serena Tsukino -murmuró-. Eres el compañero de Darien, ¿no?

-Exacto.

Por el brillo que notó en sus ojos, supo que sentía afecto por Darien.

-Ha hablado de ti -indicó ella.

-Y yo también sé todo sobre ti -volvió a sonreír.

-¿Darien me ha mencionado? -parpadeó.

-Oh, claro. Te ha mencionado a todo aquel dispuesto a escuchar -se inclinó más cerca-. Cree que eres lo mejor de Birmingham.

Un joven llegó hasta la mesa con las manos llenas.

-Más cartas y postales para Darien -los sumó al montón que cubría la mesa. Alzó una postal-. Como si no tuviera suficientes mujeres persiguiéndolo, tiene que aparecer en la primera plana del periódico. Escucha esto; Puedes esposarme a tu cama cuando lo desees. Llámame, Barbie.- puso los ojos en blanco

Los agentes más próximos soltaron una carcajada y Serena se sintió incómoda. Era evidente que podía elegir a qué mujer metía en el cuarto oscuro. ¿ Por qué iba a estar interesado en ella?.

Andrew recogió el trozo de papel que ella había dejado sobre su escritorio y, para su sorpresa, le guiñó el ojo al devolvérselo.

-Darien debería hacerse tarjetas de visita.

-¿ Re...reconoces ese número ? -se sintió confusa e intentó sonreir.

-Sí, claro, lo he marcado bastantes veces. Es el de la casa de Darien.

Sintió que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies. Los acontecimientos de una semana, en apariencia desligados, encajaron en su sitio, con burlona facilidad. La había manipulado como a una tonta. Se tapó la boca con la mano para evitar gritar.

-¿ Sucede algo ? –quiso saber su compañero.

Oh, claro. Te ha mencionad a todo aquel dispuesto a escuchar. Cree que eres lo mejor de Birmingham.

Se puso de pie de un salto. Sintió bilis en la boca.

-He... he de irme -susurró, luego corrió hacia la salida.

Darien silbaba al regresar a la mesa. El perro perdido de la mujer no era Crash, y Serena lo esperaba...

Frunció el ceño al ver la silla vacía, luego miró en derredor, buscándola.

-Andrew -se dirigió a la mesa de su amigo-. ¿Donde está Serena ?.

-Se marchó -se encogió de hombros- como alguien perseguida por las llamas.

-¿Sin más? -entrecerró los ojos- ¿ Le dijiste algo?.

-Quizás bromeé un poco de forma inocente, pero nada para que reaccionara de ese modo. Creo que esta tocada un poco de la cabeza.

-Tú eres el único que está tocado de la cabeza aquí. Piensa. Tienes que haberle dicho algo para perturbarla.

- No -meneó la cabeza-, Cal trajo correo para ti de tu club de fans y comentaba lo seductor que eres. Luego comenté que deberías hacerte tarjetas de visita para no tener que escribir tu número de teléfono tantas veces.

- ¿ Mi número ? -lo atenazó el miedo.

-Sí, ella lo había escrito en un trozo de papel. Imagino que al fin la convenciste para una cita.

Se inclinó y aferró los costados de la cabeza.

-¿Le dijiste que era mi número de teléfono el que estaba escrito en el papel?

-Buenos, ¿es que no lo era? -Darien cerró los ojos y tragó saliva-. ¿Qué diablos sucede ? -inquirió Andrew.

-Me tomaré un descanso -se irguió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé.

Salió a toda velocidad a la calle. A unos treinta metros de distancia, un autobús se había detenido para recoger pasajeros. Captó el reflejo de una blusa rosa y emprendió la carrera. Pero el vehículo arrancó justo cuando llegaba a su lado. Buscó en las ventanillas su rostro y, cuando lo vio, se detuvo. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y lo miraba con tanto desprecio que no fue capaz de moverse. Abrió la boca, pero supo que ya era demasiado tarde para las palabras.

Observó cómo el autobús se la llevaba lejos de él y se sintió como un trozo de basura tirado en la acera.

-Quizá debería trasladarme a Denver -comentó Serena mientras se limpiaba la nariz-. Estoy segura de que mi cuñado me ayudaría a encontrar un trabajo -tiró el pañuelo de papel al cubo de la basura junto al fregadero y tomó uno nuevo.

Por primera vez desde que Serena la conocía, Mina no sabía qué decir; permanecía muda desde que le había contado la terrible verdad. Solo era capaz de menear la cabeza.

-Cielos, Mina, di algo.

-Te ayudaré a hacer las maletas.

Serena se vio dominada por un nuevo ataque de llanto. Hundió los hombros por la humillación y algo peor... la decepción. Había empezado a creer que Darien Shields era un tipo decente, quizá alguien a quien pudiera amar. Tal vez alguien que podía amarla.

La tristeza le encogió el corazón. Mina la abrazó y la dejó llorar un rato, luego la condujo a la silla de la cocina.

-Siéntate mientras te traigo algo frío para beber. Hmm. ¿Sabías que tienes fundida la bombilla de la nevera?

Serena asintió. y se dejó caer en una silla. Al menos el casero había cumplido su palabra y le había arreglado el termostato aquella mañana mientras estaba en el hospital. ¿No sería agradable que pudiera re programar su corazón? Se llevó las manos a la cara y recordó a Darien corriendo junto al autobús. ¿Qué lo había impulsado a ir tras ella... la culpabilidad por su conducta? ¿Miedo a que informara de lo sucedido a su superior? Bajo ningún concepto preocupación por haberla manipulado.

Las cosas que le había dicho... Oh, Dios... Sonó el teléfono, provocándole un nudo en la garganta. Mina y ella intercambiaron una mirada, pero dejó que sonara dos, tres, cuatro veces, hasta que se activó el contestador.

-Serena, soy Darien -su voz sonora y profunda llegó hasta ellos.

El sollozo se convirtió en un hipo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla?

-Si estás ahí, levanta el auricular.

Permaneció pegada a la silla, mirando el aparato con ojos entrecerrados. Lo oyó suspirar.

-Mira, no te culpo por no querer volver a hablarme. Imagino lo que debes pensar de mí. Solo quería decirte que... Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Serena. Empezó como una diversión inocente y se escapó de las manos. Cuando llegué a conocerte, quise contártelo. Intenté decírtelo en la recepción antes de que... bueno, ya sabes.

Mina enarcó las cejas. Serena cerró los ojos.

-Incluso pensé en una manera de contártelo hoy... por eso quería que nos viéramos a solas. Aunque no puedo afirmar con sinceridad que lo hubiera hecho, porque las cosas parecían ir bien entre nosotros y esperaba...

Serena abrió un ojo. ¿Esperaba?

-Esperaba...

Abrió el otro ojo. ¿Esperaba?

-Esperaba que no me odiaras.

Frunció el ceño. Demasiado tarde.

-Lamento haberte engañado, pero te juro que sentía todo lo que te dije por teléfono.

Mina frunció los labios.

-Bueno -continuó él tras una pausa-, no volveré a molestarte. No podía permitir que las cosas terminaran así. Lo siento, Serena.

La comunicación se cortó. Ella se secó los ojos. El cuerpo y la cara le dolían por la emoción acumulada.

Mina depositó en la mesa dos vasos con limonada y se sentó en la silla de al Iado.

-Bueno -comentó, alzando su vaso para beber un poco.

-Bueno, ¿qué?

-Bueno, parecía sincero.

-Sí, lo siente -bufó-. Siente que lo haya descubierto.

-¿Qué fue eso de ya sabes sobre la recepción?

Serena no apartó la vista del vaso, pero supo que tenía la cara roja.

-¿Serena?

-Lo hicimos en un cuarto a oscuras -suspiró.

-Ah. De modo que ahí es donde desapareció. Pensé que te habías marchado para llamar a Seiya.

-Y así era -reconoció hundida-. Pero él me siguió, luego nos besamos, oímos que alguien se acercaba, de modo que nos escondimos ahí y después una cosa llevó a la otra -se cubrió la boca y respiró a través de los dedos-. Y en todo momento él lo sabía.

Mina le tomó la mano sobre la mesa.

-De acuerdo, analicémoslo. Tú pensabas que llamabas a Seiya y marcaste el número de Darien por error.

-Correcto.

-Y al día siguiente lo conociste cuando fue a urgencias con el perro.

- Correcto.

- Bueno no creo que haya planeado atropellar a un perro para llevarlo a urgencias.

-No -meneó la cabeza-, Darien no haría algo así. Fue una coincidencia, estoy segura.

-Pero cuando averiguó tu nombre, ¿dedujo quién eras?

Serena se mordió el labio, tratando de recordar su presentación inicial.

-Me preguntó si me conocía de alguna parte, luego comentó que conocía a alguien llamado Seiya que salía con una mujer llamada Serena, y yo quise saber si hablaba de Seiya Trainer.

-¿Y respondió que sí ?

Asintió, y de pronto abrió mucho los ojos.

-Debí llamarlo Seiya por teléfono. ¡El se inventó a parte de que conocía a Seiya para ver si yo era la persona que lo llamaba!.

-Suena razonable -asintió Mina.

-La nota -se dio una palmada en la frente.

-¿Qué nota?

-Cuando aquel día me marchaba del hospital, Amy me entregó una nota y me dijo que Seiya había tenido que salir de la ciudad.

-¿Y Darien oyó la conversación? -Serena asintió-. De forma que sabía que Seiya estaría ausente dos días. Pero no podía saber que Seiya no llamaría o dejaría un mensaje en mi contestador.

-Imagino que decidió correr algún riesgo -sonrió-. Debes de ser buena -Serena se ruborizó. Los dos habían sido buenos-. Creo que es sorprendente que te sintieras desgarrada por romper con Seiya porque creías que hacíais progresos, cuando el hombre con el que realmente progresabas era el mismo al que deseabas y que te producía sentimientos de culpabilidad.

Serena dio un sorbo de la limonada.

-Hmm. ¿Qué has puesto aquí?

-Ron -señaló la botella que había en el mostrador-. Bebe un buen trago. ¿A qué se refería Darien cuando dijo que iba en serio todo lo que te había dicho por teléfono? -al ver que su amiga se quedaba helada, insistió;- ¿Qué?

-Bueno, una noche... no, no importa.

-¿Qué, Serena?

-Una noche en que pensé que Seiya me iba a decir que me amaba, me dominó el pánico.

-Quieres decir que era Darien quien te lo iba a decir.

-En ese momento, yo pensaba que se trataba de Seiya.

-¿Y por qué sentiste pánico?

-Porque... -bebió un poco de limonada-, supongo que sabía que yo no amaba a Seiya.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... -miró a su amiga y suspiró-. Porque empezaba a enamorarme de Darien.

-¿No lo ves? -le apretó la mano-. ¡Es perfecto! Le gustas y él te gusta.

-¿Cómo puede ser? -meneó la cabeza y gimió-. Apenas lo conozco.

-¿Y? Conociste a Seiya durante diez meses y eso no ayudó en nada. Ni siquiera sabías que tenía un pasado delictivo, por el amor del cielo.

Pero lo más probable es que Darien lo conociera, razón por la que no paró de preguntarle cómo iba su relación con Seiya. Frunció el ceño. Había algo honorable en el hecho de que, a pesar que hubiera podido contárselo, no lo hubiera hecho, aunque no era capaz de descifrarlo en ese momento.

-Pero me tomó el pelo. Conoce cosas de mí. Cosas íntimas.

-Y tú conoces cosas íntimas de él.

«Cierto», admitió. y una parte profunda y oscura de ella se sentía algo aliviada por que al menos no hubiera estado involucrado un tercer hombre en su red de lujuria. Al menos había mantenido sexo telefónico con un hombre al que... ¿qué?

¿Quería? Tal vez. Pero, ¿confiaba en él? jamás.

Darien se detuvo delante de las puertas de urgencias del Hospital del Condado y se frotó los ojos enrojecidos. La noche anterior no había dormido nada, sumido en la miseria de lo que le había hecho a Serena.

Entremezcladas con las imágenes de pesar había otras positivas. De ella sacándole sangre, en el centro comercial, su beso en el parque, corriendo por el aparcamiento de la iglesia.

La noche transcurrió despacio, y como Kelvin, el casero, le había arreglado el aire acondicionado, no podía achacarlo a la temperatura. Pero había descubierto que los fuegos del remordimiento podían ser tan abrasadores como el sol del sur.

Respiró hondo para reunir valor. Sencillamente tenía que volver a verla, y aunque conacía su dirección, no se sentía cómodo yendo a su apartamento. El hecho de que no lo hubiera llamado, significaba que, Probablemente no le había contado la verdad a su novio, lo cual hacía que se sintiera peor.

Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente y entró, buscándola con la vista. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, oficial? -preguntó una mujer en la mesa de admisión.

-La enfermera Serena Tsukino... ¿trabaja hoy?

La mujer señaló detrás de él.

Darien se volvió y vio a Serena, que lo observaba con los brazos cruzados. Al contemplar sus ojos tristes y atribulados, estuvo apunto de romper la gorra que sostenía en la mano. Tragó saliva y se acercó a ella.

-Serena...

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Consciente de los oídos que los escuchaban, se aferró a lo único que tenía a mano.

-He venido para que me compruebes la tensión. Tal como me ordenaste.

-Cualquiera te la puede tomar -murmuro ella.

-Por favor.

-Mako -se humedeció los labios-, estaré en la habitación tres.

Al seguirla notó que toda su actitud era de bloqueo.

-Siéntate -indicó ella indicando una silla. Él reconoció la habitación como la misma donde habían vendado a Crash.

-Serena...

-Tu brazo, por favor -pidió, sosteniendo el aparato para medirle la tensión.

Lo alzó para que pudiera pasarle la banda. Cuando la presión del aire que introdujo rondó el dolor, lo soltó, observando el medidor.

-Sigue un poco alta, pero dentro de lo normal para un hombre de tu tamaño -soltó la banda tirando del velcro.

-Serena -cerró los dedos en tomo a su muñeca.

-Vete -manifestó después de apartar la vista.

-Solo quería decirte que lo siento -levantó las manos y se puso de pie.

-Ya lo hiciste en el contestador.

-Quería disculparme en persona.

-Pensé que mi falta de respuesta dejaría claro que no deseaba hablar contigo y menos verte. Pero -añadió con voz tensa- quizá eres el tipo de hombre que necesita que le caiga una tonelada de ladrillos encima para captar el mensaje.

Sus palabras lo atravesaron hasta lo más hondo. Ella tenía razón. No era mejor que el imbécil obsesionado que se había presentado en la iglesia con un cuchillo y era incapaz de aceptar un no por respuesta. Aquel idiota Probablemente también estaba convencido de que se hallaba enamorado.

-No me hagas llamar a seguridad -susurró ella, luego retrocedió contra la camilla. Una lágrima solitaria bajó por su mejilla.

Darien nunca se había sentido más impotente. Era el necio más grande de Birmingham, quizá de todos los Estados Unidos. Una mujer como Serena Tsukino aparecía una sola vez en la vida... con suerte. Él la había alejado con sus juegos de engaño y manipulación. No la culpaba por odiarlo.

Salió de la habitación a la máxima velocidad que le permitieron sus largas piernas. Lejos de ella, para no poder herirla más. De una cosa estaba seguro: Serena era la lección más dura que jamás había tenido que aprender.

Se había puesto la gorra y había llegado casi hasta las puertas cuando oyó que un hombre lo llamaba.

-¡Oficial Shields!

Se volvió e invocó una expresión apacible.

-Hola, doctor Taiki. Es agradable volver a verlo.

El hombre pequeño parecía una zarigüeya, aunque disfrutaba de una fama excelente en la ciudad.

-Solo quería hacerle saber que, después de la conversación que mantuvimos el sábado por la mañana, he decidido eliminar la amonestación del currículum de la enfermera Tsukino.

-Gracias -repuso, aliviado por esa noticia buena.

-Por la explicación que me dio, me doy cuenta de que ella se esforzó al máximo por evitar la situación.

Pero, como de costumbre, pensó Darien, presioné hasta salirme con la mía, y en el proceso puse en peligro el trabajo de Serena. Se había convertido en un bastardo egoísta. Jamás se abría a otras personas, jamás tomaba en consideración que sus actos pudieran afectar a otros.

-Mi esposa dirige el programa de donación de sangre de la ciudad -continuó el doctor Taiki-. Ha llegado a mis oídos que convenció a sus compañeros para que ayudaran a incrementar las reservas. Estamos en deuda con usted, oficial Shields. Si hay algo en que pueda compensarlo, dígamelo.

Darien fue anegar con la cabeza, pero de pronto recordó sus emociones después del incidente en la iglesia. Serena afirmaba que quería un hombre honesto. Bueno, hasta el momento lo había estropeado, pero al menos podría ser honesto sobre lo que sentía por ella.

Le sonrió al buen doctor.

-De hecho, hay algo que puede hacer por mí.

Serena se apoyó en la camilla mientras intentaba recuperarse.

-Eh, ¿te encuentras bien?

Alzó la vista y vio que Mina había asomado la cabeza por la cortina. Suspiró y asintió.

-¿Qué haces aquí abajo?

-Tenía un descanso y pensé que a ti tampoco te vendría mal uno.

Serena desvió la mirada de la expresión curiosa de su amiga mientras se dirigían hacia la sala del personal.

-Bueno, me parecía que te gustaría saber que acabo de informarle al doctor Yaten de que no me llamo Terri.

-Estupendo -logró sonreír-. ¿Qué te dijo?

-Que el único modo en que podía recordar el nombre de Mina era asociándolo con comida italiana -sonrió- ya sabes, como rigatoni. Oh, y me preguntó si me gustaría salir a cenar con él.

A pesar de sus recientes desastres románticos, Serena se sintió feliz por su amiga.

-Sabía que lo conseguirías.

-De acuerdo, Serena -dejó de sonreír-, suéltalo. ¿Qué pasa?

-Darien pasó por aquí -repuso después de mirar alrededor.

-¿De verdad? ¿Que te dijo?

-Lo mismo -gruñó-. Que lo sentía.

-Y quizá sea verdad.

-Bueno, con eso no me basta.

-Serena, ¿qué quieres que diga?

-Nada -frunció el ceño-. Quiero que se mantenga alejado de mí.

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Después de lo que hizo? -introdujo, monedas en una máquina expendedora de refrescos.

-No lo defiendo, pero cualquiera puede cometer un error.

-Mina, un error es sumar mal dos números. Él tiene un defecto básico de carácter... es un egoísta al que no le importanlos demás - contuvo las lágrimas-. Es evidente que yo no le importo.

Una voz que reconoció como la del doctor Taiki sonó por los altavoces.

-Por favor, esté atenta al siguiente mensaje.

Hizo una mueca. Había olvidado ir a buscar la copia de su amonestación.

-Serena, soy Darien.

Se sobresaltó y vertió el refresco por la pechera de su uniforme.

-Está por el sistema de comunicación del hospital -Mina la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Te amo -afirmó con voz decidida-. No espero que ello te haga cambiar de parecer, pero quería que lo supieras.

Serena soltó el bote y dejó que Mina fuera a recogerlo mientras ella asimilaba la declaración de Darien. Oyó unos aplausos apagados en el pasillo y varias personas se asomaron a la sala para hacerle un gesto con los pulgares hacia arriba.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -graznó Mina dando saltitos.

-No habla en serio -meneó la cabeza.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Te acaba de decir que te ama por los altavoces, por el amor del cielo!

-Intenta aplacar su conciencia. Los hombres como Darien Shields dirían cualquier cosa cuando se ven arrinconados -ella lo sabía, había visto cómo las palabras almibaradas de su padre derretían la decisión de su madre. Bueno, prefería estar sola el resto de su vida antes que entregarse aun hombre con el cual se desperdiciaría el amor.

-¿No piensas prestarle atención?

Introdujo más monedas en la máquina, aunque con dedos temblorosos.

-Eso es. No le haré ningún caso. Al menos lo iba a intentar.

Serena contempló el informe que tenía en la mano, su amonestación oficial por tratar a un perro en unas instalaciones sanitarias para humanos. Su firma parecía pequeña al lado de la del doctor Taiki.

-Rómpalas -había dicho el doctor Taiki, entregándole el original que se había adjuntado a su currículum y la copia-. El oficial Shields pasó el sábado por la mañana para explicar la situación y comprendí que actué con precipitación.

Hizo una mueca. La sincronización de Darien la sorprendía... lo había hecho antes de que ella descubriera su suplantación de personalidad. Se dirigió a la cocina, rompió los papeles y los tiró al cubo de la basura. No quería pensar demasiado en ello, de lo contrario, podría llegar a convencerse de que, después de todo, Darien Shields era un buen tipo.

La sobresaltó el teléfono. Estuvo tentada de dejarlo sonar, pero decidió que no iba a permitir que la posibilidad de que fuera Darien influyera en sus hábitos. Cuanto antes regresara su vida a la normalidad, mejor sería.

-¿Hola? -contuvo el aliento. Qué Dios la ayudara, pero deseaba que fuera él.

-Hola, querida, soy tu madre.

-Hola, mamá -se dejó caer en el sofá.- Llamaba para saber si Seiya y tú os habíais divertido en la boda.

-En realidad, mamá -suspiró-. Seiya no pudo ir.

-Oh, qué pena. ¿Por qué no?

-No importa. Lo hemos dejado.

-Oh, cariño, lo siento. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Me di cuenta... que no me importaba tanto como pensaba.

-Bueno, con lo bonita que eres, encontrarás aun hombre maravilloso pronto. ¿Te fijaste en los padrinos?

-No -rio.

-Las bodas son un buen sitio para encontrar a hombres solteros, Serena -su madre suspiró.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, madre, conocí a alguien allí.

-¿Quién? -preguntó tras un silencio, y supo que tenía toda su atención.

-Se llama Darien -respondió antes de poder pensar-. Darien Shields. Es gracioso, porque me recuerda un poco a papá -se quedó quieta, preguntándose cómo sería la reacción de su madre.

-Es maravilloso, querida.

-¿Lo es, mamá? ¿De verdad? -la oyó suspirar con otro tono y percibió un cambio en ella.

-Serena, tu padre no era perfecto, pero yo lo amaba. ¿Si deseo que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes? Claro que sí. También deseo haber sido diferente yo.

No quería oírla aceptar la culpa por las aventuras de su padre.

-Mamá...

-Yo odiaba el sexo, Serena.

Tragó saliva y los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas.

-Oh

-Era inevitable que tu padre se descarriara. Las pocas veces que lo hizo, no me gustó, pero no le eché la culpa. Y jamás dejó de amarme.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, aturdida por la revelación de su madre.

-Todos estos años pensé que te estaba haciendo daño.

-Todo lo contrario, querida. Tu padre y yo nos amábamos profundamente. Siempre se sintió tan culpable por sus aventuras que me traía regalos. Jamás dudé del compromiso que tenía con su familia.

-No sé qué decir -en treinta segundos toda su perspectiva sobre el sexo y las relaciones se había vuelto del revés.

-Entonces háblame de ese Darien Shields.

Su mente se llenó de imágenes de Darien, tantas en tan pocos días y todas ellas tan... profundas.

-Serena, ¿a qué se dedica?

-A hacerme feliz, mamá. ¿Puedo llamarte dentro de un rato?

-Desde luego, querida.

Colgó y se llevó la mano a la boca. Su padre se había dedicado a aventuras extramaritales porque su madre odiaba el sexo. No porque una mujer no fuera suficiente para él. No porque disfrutara poniendo a prueba sus posibilidades de salirse con la suya. No porque no amara a su familia. Su madre había sido la primera en violar los votos matrimoniales al no satisfacer las necesidades físicas de su marido. Serena había juzgado erróneamente a su padre. Envió una plegaria de disculpa y le sonrió al hombre al que siempre había adorado, pero cuya situación jamás había podido apreciar adecuadamente.

Sonrió. De modo que no había heredado tendencias oscuras y lujuriosas. Su impulso sexual se había disparado debido a un hombre al que estaba destinada a conocer. Un hombre que le agitó el alma incluso antes de conocerlo, por el que se sentía atraída física y espiritualmente.

Contó hasta diez para calmar el corazón desbocado. Amaba a Darien. Era imposible, pero cierto. Habían conectado tan deprisa y con tanta intensidad, que se había asustado.. Como era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, no se lo había creído. Pero, en algún rincón del subconsciente, ¿no había esperado en todo momento que fuera Darien con quien tenía las fantasías sexuales telefónicas?

Se le estaba concediendo un regalo. No iba a darle la espalda al amor para huir.

Miró el teléfono y rio al darse cuenta de que aún tenía su número programado. Apretó la tecla y mientras esperaba sintió cómo el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. ¿Estaría en casa? Era muy tarde. ¿Dormiría? ¿Le alegraría oír su voz?

-Hola -contestó, y su voz le llenó de calor el pecho.

-Darien, soy Serena.

-Hola -sonó feliz pero inseguro-. Me encanta oír tu voz. No creía...

-Yo también te amo -oyó unos sonidos ahogados en la línea-. ¿Te atragantas? Porque conozco el movimiento Heimlich -él rio-. Me preguntaba si sabes dónde vivo.

-Sí, señorita.

-Bueno, en ese caso, quería saber si te apetecía venir a mi casa -oyó un ruido como si el auricular se hubiera caído-. ¿Darien?

Por el ritmo de los sonidos se dio cuenta de que el auricular se bamboleaba del cable. Soltó una carcajada al oír el ruido de su puerta al cerrarse.

Serena cruzó los brazos, con la esperanza de que Darien tuviera el coche patrulla y pudiera encender la sirena. Odiaba esperar.

**EPILOGO**

-La próxima vez que nos casemos -le susurró Darien al cuello-, elige un vestido que tenga menos botones.

-Es mejor para torturarte, cariño -musitó ella con una sonrisa, moviendo los hombros al sentir el delicioso cosquilleo de su lengua-. Darien, he estado pensando.

-¿Hmm?

Se volvió en sus brazos y tiró de las solapas de su esmoquin.

-Como nos queda el resto de la vida para hacer el amor sin que tenga puesto el vestido de novia, ¿por que no...?

-Me gusta tu manera de pensar, Shields -la aferró por la cintura.

La llevó en brazos a la cama de la lujosa suite del hotel donde se alojaban durante la luna de miel y la depositó en el borde. Ella comenzó a descalzarse, pero él la frenó, empujándola con suavidad sobre el colchón. Luego le quitó los zapatos de satén con lentitud y dándole besos comenzó a subir hasta el borde de las medias.

Saber los placeres que la esperaban hizo que Serena se retorciera.

-Luces azules, Darien -susurró, su código personal para cuando uno de ellos apenas era capaz de esperar.

Él soltó una risa ronca mientras se quitaba el fajín.

-Me encanta cuando utilizas ese lenguaje.

-Oh, pero, ¿esto no es mejor que el sexo telefónico? -gimió cuando la penetró con celeridad y fuerza.

-Siempre -jadeó sobre su cuello-. Te amo, Serena.

-Y yo también te amo -se acopló a sús embestidas rítmicas. El clímax estaba cerca, y él lo sabía.

El rostro de Darien brillaba con sudor mientras le murmuraba encendidas palabras eróticas. Le ardían los muslos por la necesidad de liberación. Darien le levantó las rodillas y se acomodó sobre ella, penetrando hondo al tiempo que la llevaba al borde de un precipicio, para luego saltar en una oleada de éxtasis. Serena gritó una y otra vez su nombre. El orgasmo de él intensificó el suyo al expandirse y palpitar en su interior.

Serena gimió y sonrió para sí misma cuando él apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. A ese ritmo, quedaría embarazada al día siguiente.

-¿Darien?

-¿Hmm?

Rio y se abanicó.

-La próxima vez que nos casemos, que no sea en medio de una ola de calor.

Él se incorporó sobre los codos.

-Como nos conocimos en una ola de calor, me pareció apropiado. Además -le mordisqueó el cuello para prepararla para el segundo asalto-, una ola de calor es lo mejor para los amantes.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hace demasiado calor para dormir.

**FIN…**

**Hola Chicas Siento Haber Tardado con esta Historia, pero como vieron es corta, y a quienes han estado molestando con relación a no subir capis de las demas Historias les Adelanto que algunas son cortas de por lo menos 10 capis o menos que eso, Así qué estan Haciendo una Tormenta en un Vaso de agua!**

**Atte. USAKOSERENITYETERNAL..**


End file.
